Jurassic World: War of the Ages
by animaladventures1314
Summary: Over 500 years after the apocalypse that wiped out civilization as we knew it, a race of intelligent dinosaurs called Homosaurian have taken over the world. But when the survivors of the Jurassic World incident and JurassiQuest join forces to combat them, only one species - man or homosaurian - will claim supremacy of earth. A sequel to JurassiQuest and Jurassic World: Apocalypse.
1. Escape of Dave Harris

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 1: Escape of Dave Harris**

 **A/N: Ah yes! So much has happened in this story already! If you've read the other two stories in this trilogy and made it up to this point, well done! Thank you! If not, please go read the previous two stories, JurassiQuest and Jurassic World: Apocalypse or none of this will make any sense. Who will rise from the ashes to take dominion of the planet wiped clean from the apocalypse? Only time will tell. Please enjoy the first chapter of Jurassic World: Aftermath!**

 **P.S. In case you wonder why I have "Jurassic World: Aftermath" as the title on some chapters, this is because I have changed the title of this story from "Jurassic World: Aftermath" to "Jurassic World: War of the Ages". I will change the other chapters to display the new title when I have time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

 _2515 A.D._

 _3 a.m._

"Lord Savas will be quite pleased that we have finally captured Dave Harris," reported Captain Pegg. He was the leader of a sector of Lord Savas' homosaurian army. As with most homosaurians, he was rather raptor-like in appearance. His skin was tan in color and he had a row of tall quills extending from midway down his snout and ending at the base of his neck. His body was encased in metal armor, as were the rest of his soldiers. His tail was long and taught, perfect for balance when running. Though similar in appearance to a raptor, the front half of his body was more upright and he had no enlarged toe claw on his foot. Even still, homosaurians were dangerous creatures.

A certain fire was in Captain Pegg's eyes as he looked upon the prisoner, bound in ropes held by the surrounding soldiers. This was Dave Harris, one of the leaders of the human rebellion against the homosaurian nation of Boroq. Though many of Harris' followers had been captured, imprisoned and even terminated, Harris had alluded capture for many years. Lord Savas had longed to capture Harris because he held vital information that would help the homosaurians track down the remaining humans.

"I trust that you are comfortable, Harris," Pegg taunted.

Harris looked up at Pegg; there was hatred and anger in his eyes. "We have different definitions of 'comfortable', Peggy."

Pegg snapped his toothy jaws and hissed aggressively. "Shut up! That's Captain Pegg to you!"

"You've already captured me, so I can call you whatever I want."

"You talk smart for a man bound up by the most aggressive race in this entire earth! If you were wise, you would keep quiet, if you value your life."

"What are you going to do to me? You can't do anything cause I'm too valuable to your Lord Savas. Hate to break it to you, Peggy, but there's not much you can do if you want any information out of me."

Pegg grabbed Harris by his shirt collar and pulled him up close to his face. His nostrils flared and lips curled into a deep snarl. "Watch...your...mouth, Harris." He cast the prisoner to the hard, stony ground and scowled. "Take him to Lord Savas. Immediately! I am tired of listening to him!"

The closest soldier kicked Harris and told him to get moving. They were on their way to the palace of Boroq, where Lord Savas resided.

* * *

Lord Savas looked over the city of Boroq from his palace. The palace was surrounded by a deep moat – it was believed to be 100 feet deep and 75 feet across, though no one had actually had the desire or bravery to measure it. The only way to and from this building was a narrow bridge. Lord Savas had sent his troop into the city upon hearing a rumor that Dave Harris, leader of the rebel movement, was in town. He waited eagerly for the news.

"Lord Savas!" He turned to see his second-in-command, Keto, rush into the room. "I bring news from Captain Pegg."

"And?" Lord Savas did not yet look in Keto's direction.

"Dave Harris has been captured."

Savas turned in surprise and delight. Homosaurians were usually terrifying creatures to behold, but Lord Savas took terrifying to a whole new level. He was almost completely black in color with vertical red stripes starting from above his shoulders and continuing down his tail. Even his head and neck quills were black. He was by all means a terrifying dinosaur. His eyes were like rays of fire and no one ever wanted to end up in the midst of his wicked jaws! Ever!

"Did you say," said Savas, "what I thought you said?"

"Yes, Lord Savas. Dave Harris has been captured."

"What a relief. For a while, I was beginning to wonder if we would ever completely eradicate the humans. Humans cannot remain alive on this planet with us if we intend to have complete dominion over the earth. Their numbers have already been cut down severely from the apocalypse of 2015. Do you know why humans still exist?"

"Well–"

"Because they are intelligent, and resourceful. If we do not eradicate them while they are weak, one day, they will reclaim their earth as their own. We must use our own intelligence, cunning and strength to bring them into extinction, like the dinosauria once were before humans stupidly brought them back."

"But if they did not bring the dinosaurs back, we would not be here."

"Indeed. The humans stupidity is their weakness, and a fortunate thing for us. With Harris in our grasp, there is still great hope for our nation. He will tell us where the other rebels are and we will hunt down and kill them. Then dinosaurs will once again rule the earth. Of course, we shall never make such a stupid mistake as humans did, to bring back an extinct species."

From the nighttime sky, a black bird, about the size of a raven, with white primary and secondary feathers and a gold necklace with a ruby gem in its center around his neck flew toward the balcony. Lord Savas stuck out his hand and allowed the bird to perch. With a toothed jaw, clawed wings, an enlarged toe claw on each foot and a long tail, this bird was clearly an _Archaeopteryx_.

"Did you see the capture, Opthalmos?" Savas asked.

The bird made several quick squawks and flapped his wings.

Savos gently stroked the back of his pet's neck. "Yes, you are likely tired. I will put you in your cage for your much needed rest."

"Look, Savos," Keto announced. "I see Captain Pegg and his army approaching. They have Dave Harris among them."

* * *

Dave Harris fell to his knees as his captures led him across the bridge, as if tiring. The soldiers pulled on his ropes.

"Get up!" one of the soldiers called.

Harris obeyed. Other than this, he'd been rather obedient since his capture. He knew that if they took him completely over the bridge and into the palace, his chances of escape would be slim. The moat was a great obstacle. _If I'm going to escape, I've gotta do it now_ , Harris thought. The bridge took a several minutes to cross, and they had just reached the halfway point...

Suddenly, Harris thrust his own ropes over the homosaurian soldier on his right and around his neck. The dinosaur called out, alerting the others, but before they could do anything, Harris shoved the choking soldier over and leaped over the railing of the bridge!

"He's escaping!" Pegg exclaimed.

The homosaurian with the rope around his neck was pulled over the edge as well, by Harris' weight. The other soldiers held onto the ropes so that the choking homosaurian and Harris would not fall into the water in the moat. Before Harris knew it, he was dangling far above the ominous-looking water below. Above him, the homosaurian that he'd wrapped the rope around was spasm as he slowly began to suffocate.

"Pull him back up!" Pegg ordered. "We can't let Harris escape!"

But Harris was quick, he used his own teeth to undo one hand before grabbing a pocket knife from his pocket. He began cutting the rope with his wrist.

"Captain!" one of the other soldiers said. "The captive is trying to free himself! Should we shoot him?"

"No! We need him alive!" He picked up his walkie-talkie radio and put it to his mouth. "Get the air squad out here! Pronto!"

A moment later, a trio of _Pteranodon_ came whizzing from the opposite side of the palace. On each one was a homosaurian rider. They drove the pterosaurs forward, toward dangling Harris. _Alright_ , Harris thought, _I've gotta be quick about this!_ As the first _Pteranodon_ zoomed toward him, Harris cut the last bit of rope and he plunged down toward the watery depths of the moat. The pterosaurs snapped their jaws, narrowly missing their target. Harris splashed into the water below. He knew he'd have to get out of here fast because the air squad we be on him in just a few moments. But there was another reason he knew he needed to escape the moat.

Splashing came from a nearby bank as large creatures entered the water. Though he was unable to see them in the darkness, he knew what was coming for him: _Koolasuchus_. These Cretaceous amphibians lived down here in the moat, eating whatever was thrown down to them. They had large, wide mouths, about a yard wide, studded with tiny, sharp teeth. And as if this were not bad enough, they were genetically-engineered to be over 30 feet long! Harris only had a short period of time to escape the moat before the _Koolasuchus_ found him. He began swimming for shore.

"We've spotted him!" a member of the air squad shouted. "I'm going in!"

Harris looked up to see a flier swooping toward him, reaching forward with grasping claws. He had a plan. The pterosaur snatched him from the water by his shoulders and began flying up with him. Harris grabbed the pterosaur's legs and shook them, as if trying to escape. The _Pteranodon_ didn't like that and it squawked in irritation. The homosaurian rider took notice and jabbed his spear at Harris. Unfortunately, in doing this he was unable to steer properly and the pterosaur flew back down towards the water. _Perfect!_ Harris grabbed a few small, round fruits from his sack and threw them into the water, making sure they made big splashes.

Suddenly, a large set of jaws were launched out of the water. It was a _Koolasuchus_! The monster grabbed the pterosaur by its right wing and pulled it, Harris and the rider forcefully into the water. The _Pteranodon_ successfully stabbed the _Koolasuchus_ on the snout, forcing the beast to let go, and it began trying to take off from the water. Harris swam toward the _Pteranodon_ until he felt a tight grip on his arm. He turned to see that it was the homosaurian! Harris punched the dinosaur in the jaw, giving him just enough time to take out his knife and stab it in the creature's arm. The homosaurian wailed in pain as it released Harris, who shoved the dinosaur away from him and it sunk under the water's surface. Using this moment, Harris grabbed the legs of the _Pteranodon_ just as it successfully gained lift and began flying away from the water. The homosaurian below resurfaced. He issued a loud growl at Harris, casting his spite on the human, before a _Koolasuchus_ promptly grabbed him and pulled him under the water.

"Woo-hoo!" Harris cried as the pterosaur lifted him higher and higher into the air. Finally, they flew above the bridge, where the soldiers and their commander looked on in shock.

"How does he do that!?" Pegg asked in disbelief. "After them! Don't loose those two!"

The _Pteranodon_ flew above the cliff opposite from the palace and Harris released his grip, falling to the ground. Now he just had to escape the city. Wasting no time, he ran down one of the main streets. Not too far behind, the army ran after him, retrieving their EMD's from their sashes to fire at him if need be. However, Harris knew that if he played his cards right, he'd be able to evade them further. After cutting a corner, Harris ducked down a dark alley and remained very quiet; very still. No more than half a minute later, the soldiers marched past him. Harris closed his eyes shut. He knew that homosaurians possessed a remarkable array of abilities to help them track down their quarry. As hybrids, they possessed the ability to sense thermal radiation and detect heat, like a rattlesnake. Hopefully, they wouldn't find him.

No, they missed him. As they carried on down the street, Harris left his hiding place and took another route. All he needed to do was reach the city wall. There, he and the other rebels had made several escape routes. Homosaurian construction workers were always repairing them, so the rebels needed to consistently keep track of which holes remained and which failed to exist. As he moved down the road, he passed by a pen holding a trio of _Stegoceratops_. These were just a few of the many strange dinosaurs the homosaurian had created. Like a _Triceratops_ , _Stegoceratops_ had a frill coming out of the back of its head and two horns on its head for protection. But also like a _Stegosaurus_ , they had a double row of plates going down the back and a thagomizer at the end of their tails. The strange dinosaurs looked up at Harris as he walked by.

"Halt! You are under arrest!"

Harris froze and turned to see a pair of homosaurian soldiers further up the road. They had their EMD's cocked and fire-ready. They approached him slowly.

"What do you want?" Harris asked, backing himself toward the gate containing the _Stegoceratops_.

"You know what we want," one of the homosaurians replied. "We're taking you back to Lord Savas. You have no idea how long we've been trying to capture you."

"Yes," said the other. "Lord Savas will be pleased with us. We might even get a promotion."

Harris chuckled. "Don't count your _Archaeopteryx_ before they hatch. Please, you two won't get a promotion."

"I'd watch my tongue if I were a mammalian underling such as yourself." He lifted his EMD so that it was directly in front of Harris' face. "One shot in the face can end your life, Harris."

"You fool," Harris shot back. "You can't kill me. You can't do anything because you were requested to deliver me alive and unharmed to Lord Savas, weren't you?" The homosaurian snarled, but said nothing; he didn't even move. So Harris continued. "In fact, if you kill me, Savas' not going to be happy with you. You could get reprimanded, fired or even worse..."

"Shut up, human."

"...or he could easily kill you like he did that other soldier–"

This enraged the soldier. He hit Harris in the head with the side of his EMD, causing him to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, his finger was on the trigger when he did this and a loud bang shot from the other end. The loud noise startled the _Stegoceratops_ and they began to panic. One of them charged toward the fence and the homosaurs scattered out of the way. Harris barely got himself off the ground in enough time to flee as the ten-ton beast broke out. It bellowed and continued its rampage. The other two herbivores followed the first one's lead. Harris looked back in time to see one of the soldiers become trampled by a _Stegoceratops_. Then he took off toward the city wall.

"I've spotted him!" the surviving soldier announced into his radio. "He's in sector 8 and heading toward the wall!"

"Copy that," came a reply. "We're coming for him."

Harris knew he'd have to escape soon or he'd be captured, no matter how long he played this game of hide and seek. Finally, he saw the city wall! He ran toward it – big mistake! To his left were several soldiers who spotted him instantly. They hissed and charged for him, shooting blasts of energy in his direction with their EMD's. Harris would have to find another way out of the city. Oh no! Ahead of him, another band of soldiers raced around the corner of a building, where a pair of large _Ankylodocus_ were tethered and asleep. These huge sauropods were characterized by their long necks, pillar-like legs, the armor plating, bumps and scutes they used to protect themselves and a large club on the end of their tails.

The homosaurs issued menacing-sounding hisses and shrieks as they closed in on their target. Harris ran toward the _Ankylodocus_ and began yelling and screaming. The homosaurs began blasting their weapons, which awoke the sauropods and they quickly rose to their feet. The great animal moaned and tore the rope that once tethered it. It swung its clubbed tail, knocking a huge hole in the side of the building. The two sauropods were sent into a panic as they ambled about, destroying and trampling everything in their path.

"No!" shouted a feeble homosaurian as he exited his house through the hole the sauropod had made. "Bertha! Please calm down!" But the sauropod was too startled to listen. In the chaos and thick cloud of dust kicked up by the beasts, it was nearly impossible for the homosaurians to shoot down Harris.

"I can't find him!" one of the soldiers shouted. "See anything?"

"Negative! Retreat!"

The homosaurians scattered as one of the _Ankylodocus_ crashed through the town, wrecking buildings, vendor stands and other structures. The other _Ankylodocus_ walked into a pen holding at least a dozen _Archaeopteryx_ that quickly flew to freedom. The owner of these avians would not be happy in the morning. With all the noise and destruction, citizens of the city's sector 8 began to panic, many of them evacuating their homes or getting trampled by the giants.

Seizing his chance, Harris raced for a hole in the wall and ducked into it. Finally, he was out of the city. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a _Ceratomimus_ – an ornithomimid with two horns over its eyes and a large one on its snout – tied to a large wooden pole. He untied the creature, which squawked nervously at Harris. After allowing the animal to sniff his hand, he hopped on its back and clicked his tongue. With a loud squawk, the _Ceratomimus_ took off into the jungle away from the city.

From the settling dust, one of the soldiers climbed up to the top of the city wall and saw Harris riding off into the night. He sighed before lifting his radio to his mouth. "Dave Harris has escaped."

* * *

Captain Pegg was still on the bridge, looking over Baroq. Even from this distance, he could see clouds of dust and ash floating into the air from the stampede of the sauropods and ceratopsians caused by Harris. Even though Pegg was sure that they'd succeed tonight, Dave Harris had escaped them yet again. How could one human cause so much trouble?

"Where is Harris?" a deep, forbidding voice asked.

Pegg turned in surprise to see Lord Savas standing behind him, with Keto by his side. At present, Lord Savas was wearing his helmet, which was also black in color, giving him a very mysterious and ominous appearance. Pegg twitched his claws. He knew Lord Savas wouldn't like the answer.

"He...well...we–"

"Did you capture him?"

"Yes, we did."

"So...where is he now?"

"Well...he escaped, again...he's beyond the city walls now."

With a raging shriek, Lord Savas reached for a wooden lamp post, ripping it from is foundation and he tore it in half. He cast down the wooden pieces of the post. Then he shoved Captain Pegg to the ground. Pegg was about to right himself when Savas placed his right, clawed foot on his chest. Then Savas bent down low, his face no more than five inches from Pegg's. The dinosaur breathed slowly and deeply as he looked into Pegg's frightened eyes. Pegg was tempted to look away, but he kept his gaze.

"Don't...let...it happen...again. Is that understood?"

Pegg nodded. "Yes, Lord Savas."

Savas released Pegg and cried out a loud, bellowing scream that carried out into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the new world that the apocalypse created in 2015. What do you guys think of this new cast of characters so far? Do you like where the story is going? What do you think will happen next? I know some of you will probably ask where the characters from the previous two parts of the trilogy are, so I'll answer your question now: they'll be coming up real soon. In fact, the characters of Jurassic World: Apocalypse will appear in chapter 2! So be sure to favorite and follow this story so you can know when it's going to be updated, voice your opinions via reviewing and I'll publish chapter 2 next week! Spare no expense!**


	2. After the Disaster

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 2: After the Disaster**

 **A/N: OK, so this chapter's going to be REALLY different from the last chapter. In fact, we're heading to Isla Nublar just three weeks after the apocalypse to see how Hammond, Claire, Owen and the others are holding up. Also be on the look out for face we haven't seen for a looong time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

 _2015 A.D._

"OK, Alaina, you can go now," Tom said. Alaina picked up her checker piece and moved it over one of Tom's pieces. She grinned and snatched up Tom's piece. "Hey! How did I miss that?"

"Easy, you were preoccupied."

Tom glanced at Brianna, who was standing behind him. She pulled all her hair back into the ponytail she usually had. "I can't help that she's paying more attention than you," Brianna said.

"Ha, ha," Tom said sarcastically. "Very funny."

Tom took another look around the Control Room. For the past three weeks, Tom and the other survivors from the apocalypse had been nestled in the Control Room. Exactly what the apocalypse did was unclear, but it definitely swiped across the entire area, knocking out the power and leaving a trail of devastation much in the same fashion as a hurricane would – a force of nature. With the power out, no one could get to or from the island because the ferry's were out of operation. Tom looked at the other teens who'd survived the incident: Jessica Harding, the park's head veterinarian's daughter, Kelly Malcolm, the daughter of Ian and Sarah Malcolm, Zach and Gray, the Mitchel brothers and also the park manager's nephews, and then there was Logan, his two guy friends, Matt and John, and the group of girls that was always never far behind him, Beth, Chloe, Isabelle, Emily, Katy and Anna. Though Tom and Logan used to hate each other, Tom wasn't sure where their relationship stood. Matt and John had opened up to him no more than a week after the incident, and even the girls had started being nicer, but Logan hadn't really talked much since the apocalypse. He usually spent his days either standing in the corner or talking and interacting with his friends, but pretty much no one else.

The adult survivors from the incident were cooped up in here as well. There were the co-owners of the recently-closed Jurassic World theme park, John Parker Hammond and Simon Masrani, Billy Brennan and Cheryl Logan, the couple of paleontologists invited to the park when it was open, Ian Malcolm, a mathematician and his paleontologist wife, Sarah, Dr. Laura Sorkin, one of the park's geneticists, Gerry Harding, the park's head vet, Claire Dearing, the manager of Jurassic World and Anthony, one of the guys working in the Control Room. Also worth mentioning were Owen Grady, Billy Yoder, Oscar Morales, and Daniel "D-Caf" Cafaro. The three of them were probably making their park rounds by now, checking the area's dinosaur activity. And let us not forget Dr. Henry Wu, the park's head geneticist. He spent most of his time in another room in the Control Room. They never saw much of him.

Tom sighed as he moved his checker piece across the board. Alaina took notice. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? We've been trapped here for three weeks and nothing's going on. The only ones who ever get outside are Owen, Billy, Oscar and D-Caf. Everyone else is locked up in here! How long is this going to last? It's really wearing me out."

"I know it's hard," Alaina told him. "It's hard for me too. It's hard for all of us."

"But we can't go outside," said 16-year old Zach as he approached the three of them. "It's too dangerous. There are large meat-eating dinosaurs just about everywhere."

Tom groaned. "I know. I guess I just get tired of being in here." He scanned the room until he saw Claire Dearing. He got up. "Brianna, why don't you take my spot. I'll be right back."

"I'm going into the hall to get more snacks," Sarah told Claire.

Claire sighed. "If I never have to eat bagged or packaged food again, I'll be very happy."

"I know. But it's the only food inside the building. There isn't exactly a lot to eat right now."

"Excuse me, Dr. Claire," Tom said.

"Oh, hey Tom. What's up?"

"How long is this going to last? I mean, we spend all day trapped in here with nothing to do. Am I the only one who's tired of all this."

"We're all tired of this, Tom. But there's nothing we can do. After that ejecta cloud swept through, I think the military was knocked out as well. They should have come by now if they were still coming."

"Did we ever find out what that ejecta cloud was from?" Sarah asked.

"No, but I wish we did."

"But what are we going to do?" Tom asked. "Are we just gonna keep doing what we're doing or are we going to do something about this situation? We can't stay locked up in here forever. We'll have to leave eventually."

"He's right, Clare," Sarah agreed. "We need a plan to take action."

"But where are we going to go?" Claire asked. "What are we going to do? You heard what Owen, Billy, Oscar and D-Caf said. They've seen the area surrounding the island from the observation tower. It's like _Walking Dead_ , just replace the zombies with dinosaurs."

"She's right," Masrani said as he and Hammond approached the three of them. "If Owen, Billy, Oscar and D-Caf are correct, we are the survivors of a great apocalypse that has overtaken the world. Cities lie in ruins and civilization as we know it has collapsed."

"So you are suggesting we stay here?" Hammond asked. "Eventually we'll run out of all the food we can find in the Innovation Center, then we'll diminish our resources in the rest of the park. We can't stay here. We will have to leave the island."

"I am not saying we won't have to leave. I am merely saying that we need to examine all of our options very carefully before we make our next move."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Claire asked. "Sit around and twiddle our thumbs?"

"No," Masrani answered. "We will call a meeting into order to decide our next course of action as soon as Owen and the others return."

"Do you think they're OK out there?" Sarah asked.

"I am sure they'll be back very soon," Hammond told her. "In the meantime, let's go grab some more snacks from the vending machine."

* * *

Blue the _Velociraptor_ leaped over a log in the jungle and continued down the trial. She and her sisters, Echo, Charlie and Delta were not far behind. The four dinosaurs were racing through the Isla Nublar jungles at top speed in an attempt to reach the Gyrosphere Valley. As usual the agility and speed of these animals was top notch. Picking up the rear was their trainer and alpha, Owen Grady, on his motorcycle. He took an inventory of his surroundings. _I'm surprised the jungle wasn't damaged more so, considering how hot the ejecta cloud was_ , he thought.

The ejecta cloud covered the entire island, which adulterated much of the once green and vibrant vegetation. Some plants were still green, but many of them were singed and/or covered with ash from the cloud. Even still, Owen was amazed how well the island's inhabitants survived the apocalypse. The calls of dinosaurs in the distance revealed that the animals still clung to existence. How? Owen didn't know. Finally the raptors and Owen left the forest behind, arriving at the valley.

"Alright, slow it down girls!" Owen called. The raptors obeyed, coming to a complete stop. In the valley before them, blades of grass and other plants sprouted from the ash-covered terrain. Even in this hideous landscape, Owen could see a flock of _Gallimimus_ making their way to a pool of water. Even more surprising was the presence of a single, sub-adult _Apatosaurus_. The long-necked dinosaur made a loud trilling sound; its call was answered, so there must be more _Apatosaurus_ on the island too. "How does an animal that big find a place it can hide?" Owen asked.

"Hey! Owen!" Billy Yoder called from behind.

Owen turned to see Billy, Oscar and D-Caf drive up. Billy and Oscar were on a four-wheeler and D-Caf was on a motorcycle of his own. The four of them – plus the raptor squad – were patrolling the island looking for anything noteworthy, be it, food, survival equipment, a rescue party, other survivors of the apocalypse, anything. So far, they hadn't found any other survivors of the great apocalypse.

"How does an animal that big survive a blast like that?" D-Caf asked, pointing to the _Apatosaurus_.

"I know, crazy isn't it?" Owen said. "You guys find anything?"

"Nothing significant," Oscar informed him. "Just trees, rocks and dinosaurs."

"Speaking of dinosaurs," Billy began, "I haven't seen Rexy in a while. Do you think she survived?"

Owen shrugged. "Maybe, it's hard to say for sure. But if a sauropod like that can survive that ejecta cloud, I bet Rexy could have too, especially since she's smaller. She's probably still nursing her wounds from the I. rex fight."

Billy shivered at the mention of _Indominus rex_. "Man, just hearing that name gives me goosebumps. I'm so glad she's dead."

"You and me both," Oscar agreed. "So where are we heading next?"

Owen looked around him, trying to decide where they should search. "I'm gonna say the southern part of the island. We haven't been there in a while."

"Um, guys," D-Caf said. "Have you noticed the time? We should be getting back or everyone's gonna start getting worried."

"Aw, another thirty minutes out here won't hurt anything," Billy offered.

"No," said Oscar. "D-Caf is right. We don't want anyone else venturing outside to try and find us, in case they think we're lost or something."

Delta snarled, getting the rest of her pack's attention. Her tail twitched, as if she just got wind of something.

"What's with Delta?" Billy asked.

"She probably smells something decaying. Delta, we've gotta get–" With a shriek Blue took off, followed by the other three raptors. "Blue! Delta! Get back here! Eyes on me!"

Oscar laughed. "No stopping them now."

"They must have found something." Owen revved his bike and took off after them.

* * *

Bird-like hooting calls rung in his ears as he ran through the jungles of Isla Nublar. Other than being on this island, he hadn't a clue where he was. By now, his physic was telling – his legs ached and his body was coated in sweat and globs of acidic goop coated his left arm, back, neck and part of his legs. The last few weeks had been a nightmare for him. _Gotta keep moving!_ _Gotta keep moving!_ he pushed onwards. A spiny branch lashed at his face as he brushed past it. He wiped his face off, cleaning a newly-formed layer of filth and smeared blood. Feeling like he could move on no more, he collapsed. His arm stung with more pain than he'd ever experienced in his life. It felt like the acidic goop was eating away at his skin. At least his back and leg were shielded from the affects of the acidic liquid by clothing, for now anyway. He looked around – he was alone. Does this mean his attackers had left him?

The jungle came alive with more hooting sounds. Getting on his knees, he turned, trying to see where the sound was coming from. But just as he turned to face the rear, he saw the ominous face of his attacker – a _Dilophosaurus_. Its double-crested head glared down at him. The creature must not have yet been fully-grown, because it was only about three or four feet tall. From the other side of him, he saw a second _Dilophosaurus_. The second growled at the first, who flared her colorful frill in an attempt to confuse the man. The man stood up, though disoriented and he knew he needed to do everything he could to scare the beasts away.

"Hey!" he shouted and clapped his hands. "Get away from me!"

The _Dilophosaurus_ in front of him growled and spat another mouthful of venom, this time in the man's face! The acidic venom nibbled away at every part of his face; his eyes stung with immense pain bad enough to make him want to dig his eyeballs out. It felt like spikes were being jabbed into the backs of his eyeballs.

"Oh! The pain! The pain! It is too great to bear!"

He wiped the venom from his eyes as best he could. His vision was now blurry at best – he could hardly see much of anything. He could barely make out the _Dilophosaurus_ standing just six feet away from him as it began to close in...

Suddenly, a loud scream sounded as another dinosaur bounded into view. No! It was _four_! Four dinosaurs! The four dinosaurs, somewhat bigger than the spitters, snapped and roared at them. The _Dilophosaurus_ flashed their frills at the other dinosaurs but must have known they were outmatched and they fled. _What's going on?_ the man could only speculate. With the _Dilophosaurus_ gone, the other four dinosaurs turned their focus to _him_. The man looked around his nervously, able to make out only the silhouettes of these predators by now. The dinosaurs circled him slowly, growling in aggression. Should he stand his ground or run for his life?

The raptors looked up as yet another group drove into view. Were they on motorcycles.

 _This is too much...too much..._ With that, the man fainted.

* * *

Blue roared at the man who had just fallen to the ground. Though the raptors were no doubt ready to tear him apart, they knew they had to wait for Owen's command. Owen hopped off the bike, and approached the man. He frowned as he tried to see if he looked familiar.

"Is he still alive?" D-Caf asked.

Owen nodded. "Yeah. He is. He wouldn't have been if we didn't get here now." Charlie snapped at the human body lying beneath her feet. Owen shot her a glare and she backed down. "He's been attacked by spitters."

"Did he get venom in his eyes?" asked Billy.

Owen knelt down and opened the man's eyelids. He nodded. "Yeah, dilo's got him. We need to get him back to the Control Room, and fast. He won't be around much longer."

Blue shrilled as she looked suspiciously off into the valley. She growled and crouched, as if she sensed something was wrong. Owen asked, "See something, girl?" He stood and gasped when he saw dark shapes moving through the tall grass – raptors! There were eight of them, moving in unison toward the pond. "We've got more raptors out here," Owen told the others.

"More raptors?" Oscar asked. "How many?"

"Eight, by the looks of it."

"Eight! That's more than we've had in the park since since the raptor incident earlier this year!

"How did they get here?" asked Billy.

"I don't know," admitted Owen. "I don't think they're in attack mode now, but we'd better get out of here fast, just in case they do."

* * *

"Yes, it's a good thing you brought him back when you did," Dr. Sorkin said. "He wouldn't have lasted much longer out there."

In the First-aid part of the Innovation Center, Dr. Sorkin, Gerry and Sarah Harding were looking over the man who Owen, Billy, D-Caf and Oscar had just rescued. Aside from the man's rescuers, those in the room as well were Masrani, Hammond, Claire,and Jess. He was a heavyset fellow, with chubby cheeks and not much hair to speak of. He wore a suit – a rather expensive one at that – and suspenders; not exactly the type of dress for a man trying to survive in the jungle, especially one with dinosaurs in it.

"I'm wondering how this fellow survived so long," Hammond whispered. "Poor man. He must have been struggling. You say the spitters nearly got him?"

"Yeah," Owen answered. "Lucky for him, Delta got a whiff of him before they could finish him off."

Harding opened the man's eyeballs. "He was going blind before he fainted. See his cornea?"

"I do," Sarah said. "What do you normally use around here to treat _Dilophosaurus_ victims?"

"Standard antivenin," her father answered. "We should have some in that cabinet up there. You know, _Dilophosaurus_ venom isn't particularly deadly in the eyes – it's painful, but not fatal if you wash it out within two hours. That's why we keep it all around the park."

"He must have been suffering greatly," Masrani observed.

"Is he gonna make it, Dad?" Jess asked. "He's not gonna, like, die right?"

"No," Harding answered. "He should be fine."

Claire approached the man. "He must have survived the ejecta cloud somehow. You think he's been hiding out in one of the buildings on Main Street?"

"We would have found him before now," Billy told her. "We've searched that entire area several times since the apocalypse."

The man stirred; his arm began to switch. Hammond smiled. "Yes, come on now...come on. You're almost awake." Slowly but surely, the man's eyes opened.

"Oh sweet honeycakes," the man said with a heavy southern drawl. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the Innovation Center," Claire informed him. "You were rescued from some dinosaurs in the valley."

"Well, I'm mighty thankful to ya...*cough, cough*. My throat's a little dry. Could someone get me some water?"

"I'll get it," Sarah said. She left the room to get him some bottled water.

"What happened to me?" the man asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Masrani questioned him.

"I...I think I was...that's right, I was making my way through the jungle at the edge of the valley when these two _Dilophosaurus_ rushed me. I thought I was dead when they started spitting at me. I ran for as long and far as I could, trying to get away. Finally, they cornered me and nearly blinded me. Then the dilos were chased away by these four other dinosaurs – couldn't really tell what they were. I just knew for sure I was a goner then. But then I fainted."

"So you didn't miss much," Owen concluded.

Sarah rushed back into the room with some bottled water. He held it up to the man's lips so he could drink.

"What is your name, sir?" Claire asked.

The man swallowed his water. "George. Dr. George Baselton."

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, I'm gonna end the story on that cliffhanger and wait an entire week to publish the next chapter! Moohahahahahahaha! In all seriousness, how was this chapter? Do you like where I picked up the story? How do you think it's going to tie in with the events in the first chapter? Are you shocked to see Dr. George Baselton? In case any of you have forgotten, Dr. George Baselton, last seen talking to Tom at the airport before heading to Jurassic World, was the same paleontologist who humiliated Dr. Alan Grant at the end of his last lecture. While Dr. Grant argued that Velociraptors were an intelligent species of dinosaur that could communicate with other members of its kind and hunt in packs; Dr. Baselton begged to differ, claiming that raptors were not particularly intelligent and believed that evidence for pack-hunting behavior in raptors was not present. I hope you guys are really enjoying the story so far, because if you thought Dr. Baselton's appearance was a shock, just wait until I reveal the other surprising characters I'll be bringing back in the NEXT chapter! In the meantime, please follow and favorite this story if you haven't already, leave a review and I'll see you all next week! Spare no expense!**


	3. Remembering the Past

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 3: Remembering the Past**

 **A/N: Well, for those long-time followers of this trilogy, I think you're going to REALLY going to like this chapter, and I'm not going to reveal why yet. You'll have to read the text! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

After a restful night's sleep, he awoke. His wife's arm was across his chest; she had not yet awoken. Grant smiled as he looked at her undone blond hair and pretty little eyes. "Oh, Ellie," he sighed. Careful, so he wouldn't wake her, he removed her arm from off him and quietly got out of his pallet. Clothed in ragged clothes and animal skins, he walked to the front of the tent and looked out at the valley beyond: this was Isla Nublar.

Two years ago, Dr. Grant was the leader of JurassiQuest, a team of explorers supposedly sent back in time to study dinosaurs. However, things went terribly wrong in the 21st century and they were unable to return, meaning Grant and the other members of his group: paleobotonist Ellie Sattler, his own son, Luke Grant, geographer Bob Gerald, survivalist Alisha Roland, game warden Robert Muldoon, and three military soldiers: Will Mcarthy, Peter Dalton and Jack Tyson were stuck here. But the world they were trapped in was very different from the one they were expecting to visit: animals from geographically different ecosystems existed together and human artifacts were common – in fact, an entire city was found! As the group tried to survive, Peter Dalton and Bob Gerald met their demises. However, Grant and the others met up with a group of "natives" called the Dinosaur Valley Tribe, led by Gershom. They were on their way to a place called Island of the Temples, so Grant's group decided to follow them, only to find out this "island" was actually an extinct theme park. Here, they ran into a man named Matt Harris, a man who claimed he originated from the future. He explained to them that they were not actually in the past – they were in the future, after a great apocalypse had overtaken the world. Over the past two years, the JurassiQuest team and Matt have lived with the Dinosaur Valley Tribe on Isla Nublar because they found it to be full of food – many varieties of fruits and edible animals lived on and in the waters of the island.

 _So much has changed since then,_ Grant thought, remembering times before joining this ill-fated expedition. The Dinosaur Valley Tribe was situated at the top of a high cliff in the mountains of the northwestern part of the island. Here, they were safe from most dinosaurs and had access to the rest of the island.

"Hey, handsome," Ellie said as she approached Grant. He wrapped his right arm around her and she did likewise. She kissed him on the cheek. "What are you looking at?"

"Just looking over the whole island. It's really beautiful this morning." He saw the valley in the just a little further south from the base of the cliffs, and the ruins of the park and a large lagoon from here.

"Something else is on your mind."

"Yeah," he admitted. "I was kind of thinking of home."

"I've been thinking a lot about that too. You think we'll ever get back?"

"Who can say really. Matt thinks it's just a matter of fixing what he thinks is a time portal machine."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Can't say. Of course, I hope we'll get to return home one day, but I've kind of lost hope for that. It's been so long...what do you think we would do if we got back? How would we explain our absence to the world? They probably think we're dead by now...I just hope InGen didn't create some crazy story to explain our disappearance."

"Good morning," said Abigail, Gershom's wife.

"Good morning, Abigail," Ellie told her. "You're up early today. You never get up this early."

"Actually, it is an hour or two till afternoon. You two slept in."

"We must have been tired from the celebration last night."

Grant asked, "Have you seen Luke around?"

"Yeah," Ellie added, "and what about Matt and Alisha? And where's Muldoon?"

"Last I heard," Abigail explained, "Luke and Muldoon went out on a hunting expedition with Jeremiah and Aaron, and Matt and Alisha are in one of the old buildings in the park working on the TTD." Grant chuckled. "What?"

"Matt is so enthusiastic. If he thinks he can get that hunk of garbage to work, I hope for the best."

* * *

Alisha Roland cleaned some spider webs off the screwdriver. "Arañas, arañas, y más arañas. Too many."

"Yep, there are lots of those around these parts," Matt acknowledged as he opened a compartment in the contraption he was trying to fix. _If we get this time portal back working, we can fix everything._ Matt and Alisha were in a secret room in what they believed to be the park's Control Room. So long ago, scientists were down here, creating a time portal that they called the **T** ime **T** ransportation **D** evice, or **TTD**. The two of them found it some time ago when on a hunting expedition and, since the time machine Matt used to get here broke, they needed to repair this one if they wanted to get back. Unfortunately, that meant replacing and refining many of the machine's parts because it was so old. "I think we're getting close, Alisha."

"Do you?" She handed him the screwdriver.

"Yes. I just wish someone was around to keep this thing operable. Then we wouldn't have to refine and replace everything in here."

"You know, back in our time, if something needed to get fixed, there were shops with ready-to-be-used parts. Bondad, those were the times."

Matt looked up. "Really? You mean you just strolled to a shop and got the parts you needed?"

"Sì. It was a time of convenience. And if the store didn't have the parts you needed, you would go somewhere where specialists could custom-make the part you need."

"Wow. That's incredible. It's nothing like that in my time." He ducked his head back into the compartment and used a pair of pliers to do some work on a few strands of wires. "In the future, we're all just banding together, struggling to survive. I've always wondered what it was like for humans before the apocalypse. After that apocalypse, everything changed."

"How are we going to have enough power to generate this thing? There hasn't been any power going into this park since the apocalypse."

"Well, last week you'll recall that we fixed the Control Room generator; and recall that it runs on geothermal energy."

"Sì, so we won't need normal electricity to run it."

"Right. And thankfully for us, this secret room has kept the time portal device Man, I'm really surprised we've gotten even _this_ close to getting this thing to work! All we have to do is replace these wires, adjust some things in the control panel and the TTD itself and...it should work."

"Wouldn't that be a wonderful thing."

"Yes, it would. What time is it?"

"It's five till 12."

"Hm, looks like we'll have to stop until tomorrow." He got up from his crouched position, shut the compartment he was working in and smiled at Alisha. Everything from her green eyes ponytailed-hair seemed alive and full of energy. Matt knew those things were necessary, especially in the post-apocalyptic world they now called home. "So...we can work on this tomorrow, right?"

Alisha nodded. "Deal."

Grabbing the lantern they torch they used to light the room, Matt and Alisha walked up a flight of stairs and into the Control Room, finally making their way out of the Innovation Center. The once bustling Main Street now looked forsaken and lifeless. Vines and other vegetation had covered the walls and roofs with green; some point over the past 250 years, trees, shrubs and ferns had grown through the cracked concrete. In fact, Main Street – once the hub of Jurassic World – it had been swallowed by the surrounding jungle.

"Debe haber sido tan hermoso," Alisha breathed. "I wish we could see this place when it was in full operation."

"Me too," Matt agreed. "From what I've learned from the history books back home, Jurassic World was the greatest pinnacle of bioengineering and technology that humanity ever achieved. I mean, this place was rockin'! Now...even this majestic place has been turned into nothing but ancient ruins."

Alisha giggled. "This world's got more dinosaurs now than people."

"Yeah, but at least there is still a sense of peace here, despite the many dangers. It's so different where I come from. In my time, the world's a dangerous place – we live in fear of our lives because of the homosaurians. When my family was together, we stayed strong."

"You never told me about your family."

"Not much to tell really. My father used to lead our people, but was killed by the homosaurian empire; my mother disappeared a long time ago; the only living relatives I have are my two younger sisters and my brother. He went missing too just before I came to this time. I have no idea if any of them are still alive. You?"

"Well, not much to tell. My father is a geologist; my mother is a stay-at-home mom, and then there's my sister. The sad thing...is that I don't know if I'll ever get to see them again." She looked at the ground.

Matt placed his fingers under Alisha's chin. "We'll get back to them; we'll all get back. We're just a couple of days away now. We just need to keep working at it and...I know we'll both see our families again. OK?" Alisha nodded and Matt hugged her.

"I am glad we met," Alisha said. "As inconvenient as the circumstances are."

"Yes, me too."

"Hey! They're coming around this way!"

"I'm on it!"

Voices were carried through the jungle. Alisha and Matt exchanged glances.

"That sounds like the hunting party," Alisha said.

* * *

"How could you let a little deer escape?" Robert Muldoon asked as he and Will Mcarthy ran through the jungle after the prey. "We almost had it?"

"Hey! I'm used to working with a gun, remember?" Will replied.

"The EMD? Please, that was a poor excuse for a gun."

"Come on, guys!" Aaron called from up ahead. "The deer ran this way toward Luke and Jack. If we hurry we might still have a chance."

Hoisting their spears, the three men charged in the direction the deer went. Muldoon was used to hunting wild game, but back in 2013, when they left, he'd used a rifle. After running low on ammo, he decided to switch to more traditional and easy-to-make weapons – spears. He, Will, Jack and Luke were hunting _Elaphodus cephalophus nublarus_ – Nublar Tufted deer. In 2015, before the apocalypse, these deer were an endangered species. But now, thanks to an increased range of their habitat and few humans, their numbers increased dramatically and they were a staple part of the Dinosaur Valley Tribe's way of life. These deer were fast and light on their feet, making them very hard to hunt down in the dense forests of Nublar.

 _Time to live dangerously!_ Finally, as Muldoon dashed through a pair of trees, he saw that Luke Grant and Jack Tyson standing in the other end of a clearing. In between them were a small herd of tufted deer. The deer only stood two feet tall and instead of branched-out antlers, the males of the species had tiny tusks protruding from their upper jaws, giving them a saber-toothed appearance.

"Now!" Aaron cried.

The men threw their spears and as most of the deer scattered, one of them was hit and it collapsed to the ground. Then another and another and another were taken down by different spears. In just a few seconds, four deer had been taken down.

"Yes!" Luke exclaimed. "We won't have to eat fish tonight."

"Oh these aren't for tonight," Aaron told him. "They're for tomorrow."

Luke slumped his shoulders. Now 17 years old, like the other tribesmen, he was clothed in whatever remained of his original clothes and animal skins. _If only Tom could see me now_ , he thought. _I'm a real tribesman! Better yet, I wish Logan and his flock of girl-brats could see me now. They always used to laugh and tease me cause I lived what they called a 'lame life'. I bet Logan wouldn't last two minutes out here._

Muldoon patted Luke on the shoulder. "Nice job with that spear, kid. Maybe you could teach Will here a couple of moves."

"Robert, Robert, Robert." Will shook his head.

"It's been two years," Jack stated, "and you two are still at each other."

Will wrapped his arm around Muldoon. "We're dino-brothers. It's what we do."

"You've got that right," Muldoon laughed.

Aaron brushed his hands off. "Well, let's get these deer back to the village so we can cook save 'em!"

The others cheered and Muldoon, Will, Aaron and Jack each picked up a deer. They were about to head back to the village when an animal squawk reached their ears. The men stopped, for they all knew what it was – a raptor! They dropped the deer and lifted their spears. Not more than a moment later, cackling was heard as the first raptor crept out into the open. Previously, its green skin and dark black markings had kept it hidden from sight. The dinosaur snarled when five more _Velociraptors_ slipped out of their hiding places.

"Of all times," Muldoon said.

"I don't think they just got here," Aaron told the others. "They were waiting for us to make the kill."

"Why?" Luke asked. "They could just kill us if they wanted to."

"True, but they know dead food is less dangerous than live food, especially if the live food has weapons."

The raptors slowly circled the humans. Were they smart enough to test the patience of their prey? Suddenly, one of the raptors chirp-barked and they all attacked! The hunters jabbed their spears at the attacking dinosaurs, but they were too agile to stabbed. A raptor rushed forward and grabbed the end of Luke's spear. Luke pulled back with all his might; unfortunately another raptor used this as an opportunity to lunge at _him_!Luke released the spear and was slammed to the ground by the raptor. The two raptors grabbed his feet and began to pull him away from the others.

"No! Hey! Let me go!"

"Luke!" Muldoon exclaimed. Muldoon shoved an attacking raptor aside with his broad shoulders before trying to come to Luke's aid. The raptors pulling Luke away released him and roared at Muldoon. From behind another raptor rushed at Muldoon and the game warden knocked it away with the back of his spear.

Suddenly a small object went flying through the air and landed in the midst of the attack, throwing out a cloud of smoke. Another one was thrown from the jungle and it too began to release smoke into the air. The raptors called out to each other and began to recoil from the suffocating gas. One of the raptors made her characteristic bark-chirp sound and the entire pack vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

"That's our queue!" Muldoon said in between coughs. "Let's pick up the deer and get out of here!"

* * *

"I still have to use gas grenades," Matt said, shaking his head.

"Sì," Alisha joked. "You guys should know by now how to defend yourselves from raptors."

"Ha, ha," Will said. "I'd like to see how you'd fair in the same situation. Besides, there are never raptors in this area."

"Raptors are a very intelligent species," Matt told him. "One thing I've learned about raptors, is to never think you completely understand them." Luke and Muldoon exchanged glances and shrugged. Matt turned to them and added, "That can be the most fatal mistake you will ever make. Ever."

* * *

 **A/N: So what's it like finally seeing what the JurassiQuest team is up to after all this time? Are you guys glad they're back in the story? For those of you who are curious, the Jurassiquest team will be major characters throughout this story. Cool, huh? I'm sure you're all excited about the next chapter, so in the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story, leave a comment or two and I'll be publishing next week. Spare no expense!**


	4. Our Only Hope

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 4: Our Only Hope**

 **A/N: Once again we head to present day Isla Nublar to check up on our band of survivors living in a post-apocalyptic world. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"You're _the_ George Baselton?" Owen asked, closely studying the man's face.

"Indeed I am, son," Baselton replied.

"You know him?" Claire asked.

"Not personally. But he's a famous paleontologist. I know him because he was always critiquing a major inspiration of mine."

Sarah nodded. "I thought he looked familiar."

"How did you get left behind?" Dr. Sorkin wondered. "We thought everyone evacuated."

"Well...let's see...I was in one of the hamster ball things when we were announced to return to the station. Since the monorail directly back to Main Street had a crazy long line, I decided to take the one to the Aviary that would eventually take me to Main Street. Then I found myself running for my life when the _Suchomimus_ and spitters escaped and I spent most of my time hiding until last night, when I tried making my way back on foot since the monorails weren't online anymore. On my way there, those blasted spitters found me and I narrowly escaped. From that point, I was lost. It was such a dreadful moment in my life! So I thought. The next morning, that huge cloud blasted across the island and I made it to cover just in the nick of time. So for weeks, I roamed the desolate area around the hamster ball station, eating whatever was still edible in the snack machine. And as if things couldn't get bad enough, the spitters had found me yet again! Oh! The pain of their venom was so great!...I was petrified! I kept thinking I would never live or carry on! I spent all those weeks, thinking how I was almost dead..."

"Is he OK?" Hammond asked with concern.

"Yeah," Jess added, "he's getting a little cooky."

"He's still gonna be a little delirious until the venom wears off," Harding told him. "So some things he says aren't going to make much sense."

Baselton sat up and struck his fists into the air. "...but I stayed strong as I learned how to get along! I knew I had to survive! 'I will survive!', 'I will survive' I thought to myself–"

"Whoa, there," Sarah told him. "Settle down. You're safe now."

Masrani shook his head. "How about that meeting we planned to have, now that everyone is back?"

"Not a bad idea," Oscar agreed. "We need a moment to consider what we're doing next."

Just then, Billy Brennan and Cheryl rushed into the room. "Is he OK?" Billy asked.

"He's comfortable," Harding informed him. "Like I was just telling these guys, he'll be a little delirious for a while until the spitter venom wears off."

"A _Dilophosaurus_ spat on him?" Cheryl said. "Where?"

"Various parts of the body; most notably his face."

"That must be painful!"

"It is, but the venom's been washed out of his eyes, so he'll be fine. He can even see now."

As Billy approached the makeshift bed the paleontologist was resting in, he stopped. Something about that face looked familiar. The glasses. The cheeks. The hair. The overalls! Billy gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Billy," Masrani started, "are you OK?"

"Did you get this guy's name?"

"Yes," Dr. Sorkin said. "It's Dr. George Baselton. He's a paleontologist just like–"

"I know who this nincompoop is." Billy's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly got nearer to the bed. His fists squeezed into the tightest clench imaginable.

"Billy..." Cheryl said.

"What's wrong, Billy?" Owen asked. "Hey, man, what's wrong?"

Billy didn't respond as he walked up along the side of the bed. Only slightly less delirious, Baselton sat up again upon seeing he had a visitor. He smiled and waved.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Brennan! Long time no see! How's it been at the dig–"

Billy lifted his fist and punched Baselton in the nose! Baselton fell off the bed and cried out in pain as his weight caused him to roll onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Jess yelped. She covered her mouth.

"Billy!" Harding exclaimed as he, Sarah and Owen pulled him back.

Billy fought to escape their grasp with all his might, ready to leap clear of the bed and deliver what he thought Baselton deserved. Masrani and Claire rushed to Baselton's aid. Holding his arms, they helped him back onto the bed. Billy was pulled back a safe distance.

"Let me go! Let me at him!" he declared.

"First you tell us what's the meaning of this unnecessary outrage?!" Masrani asked.

Billy, panting hard, stopped trying to escape. After catching his breath, he said, "You know what this guy's done to us and our work? You don't, do you? He humiliated Dr. Grant while he was here and made put us in so much negative light that we couldn't even financially support ourselves."

Masrani and Claire got Baselton back on the bed, his nose know covered in blood. Dr. Sorkin gave him a tissue to wipe his nose.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Baselton said. "You're no better than Dr. Grant. You're still the same instincts – you rush into something with clearly no thought behind you. You act before you think. You're just like Dr. Alan Grant."

Billy tried to lunge at him, but Owen, Harding and Sarah held him back. "Let me at that little punk!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Sarah said. "We're in the middle of a crisis right now, and we certainly don't need any confrontations."

"Sarah's right," Hammond agreed. "If we're going to survive this apocalypse, we need to work together as a team. We can't do that if we're bickering with each other."

Baselton chuckled. "Mr. Brennan's going to have a hard time with that."

Masrani shot him a glare. "Don't you start too."

"You know," Owen said, "I'm just gonna take Billy out."

"Wise decision."

Owen pulled Billy out by the arm and Cheryl followed.

Masrani gave a sigh of relief.

"What's the plan now?" Claire asked.

"We need to meet," Hammond said. "In that little office across from the Control Room."

* * *

In the secret lab beneath the Control Room, Henry Wu and Anthony were buried in their work, as usual. The apocalypse had set him behind a couple of weeks because there was no man-made electricity throughout the entire park. Fortunately, a quarter of the park's energy came from heat from the volcanic activity underneath the northwestern portion of the island. Some of that energy was being fed here, so if the two of them could get that energy into the control panel _and_ the TTD...

"We'll have a working time machine again," Henry said.

Anthony adjusted his glasses as he looked over Henry's shoulder at the control panel for the TTD; one of the many compartments was open and bristling with wires. Out of the survivors of the incident, Anthony and Henry Wu were the only ones who could decipher them. They _had_ to get this thing working.

"How much longer do you think it will take to get power to the time portal again?" Anthony asked.

"Not long now. We just need to reconfigure these wires and we should have a working time portal."

"Great."

Henry looked up – suspending from a hook on the ceiling was a single lamp that gave light to the entire room. "Finally, we might be able to finally get some answers."

"How so?" Anthony asked. "How's a time portal going to help us get answers?"

Henry turned to Anthony and smiled. "Don't you see? Even though we _initially_ planned to use this thing to travel back to the time when dinosaurs were alive, we also have the power to travel to any other time period we desire. We have an incredible opportunity here. Just think, we'd be able to travel back in time just before the apocalypse occurred. We could finally know why it happened, if it was man-made or natural. That's why I want this time machine to work."

"Why would it matter if we _could_ get answers? I mean, we can't change what's going to happen."

"We can't right now. But think: let's assume the ejecta cloud was man-made. The only think I can think of that would be that powerful is nuclear weaponry. And–"

"Why would someone even set off an atomic bomb like that? Don't they know the consequences?"

"Perhaps they didn't? Or perhaps they thought they could control it. As I was saying, if it _was_ man-made, there might be a way to stop the explosion from happening. Once we share the effects of the ejecta cloud, I'm sure we'll be able to convince whoever planned to set it off to cease. All that...if we can get TTD up and running once again."

"It would be so much easier and quicker if Arnold were here."

"Yes," Henry said with a sigh. "His death was unfortunate. He was a dear friend of mine. He, Claire, Hammond and I were together in this project since the very beginning, you know."

"That's right. I knew–"

The door at the top of the stairs opened and the sound of walking descended down the staircase. It was Claire.

"Hello, Henry. Anthony. Any progress yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we _do_ have progress," Henry told her. "The fried pieces of software have been replaced and the power source is being fed to this very room. All we have to do now is reconfigure some more wires and we'll have a working time machine."

"Wonderful. How soon before it's working?"

Anthony and Henry exchanged glances. "Any day now," Henry said. "In the meantime, what brings you down here?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wrap up your work for the day, because we're calling a meeting upstairs."

"What kind of meeting?"

"Masrani and the others feel it's time we decide what we're doing next."

Henry nodded. "I see."

"In addition to that bit of news, while Owen and the guys went out on their survey, they found a survivor."

"A survivor?" Anthony asked. "What? How?"

"He's been barely hanging on by the sound of it, but he managed somehow. He's been poisoned by a spitter, but he'll make a full recovery."

"That's good news," Henry said. "So when are we meeting?"

"Right now."

"Alright. You and Anthony head up there. I'll be up in a minute."

As Anthony and Claire ascended up the staircase, Henry took another moment to look at all this technological equipment he had helped develop. When it was created, it was based upon a mere hunch...a hypothesis that man could travel through time. Now, it was reality—no, it was more than reality, it was their last hope of saving the world from total oblivion. The outcome of the entire earth was on this little project Henry and Anthony were working on down here in his secret lab.

Henry walked over to one of the ray-guns positioned on the time portal platform. "You're our last hope," he whispered. "You have to work. You _must_. For all of our sakes."

* * *

 **A/N: Do you guys think Dr. Henry Wu's time portal will work? Better yet, even if it does work, will everything go according to plan? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! Until next time, please be sure to favorite and follow this story and write a review! In the meantime, spare no expense!**


	5. A Narrow Escape

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 5: A Narrow Escape**

 **A/N: In this chapter, we will travel back to the future and meet up with Dave Harris. We'll also get introduced to new characters, some of them Jurassic Park fans will be VERY familiar with! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Dave Harris rode the _Ceratomimus_ into the dark forest under the cover of night. He knew he had to get as far away from the city as possible; before long, scores of soldiers would be searching the area around the city, looking for him. He glanced back, checking for signs of activity. He found none.

 _I guess it's safe to stop now_ , he thought. He pulled on the _Ceratomimus'_ reigns and they came to a stop. He dismounted the dinosaur. "I think we're far enough away girl," he said. The _Ceratomimus_ made a cooing sound. After patting the dinosaur's snout, he tethered the dinosaur to a rock and spotted a tall palm tree nearby. It was noticeably taller than all the surrounding trees in the dense jungle. "Yep, this is the spot." Cupping his hands in front of his mouth, he made a loud pigeon-like cooing sound. A few moments later, the same sound was heard from close by – _very_ close by. The low-growing shrubbery began to rustle as something approached. Harris turned to see a dark-skin-toned man walk toward him, wearing a very faded red shirt, white undershirt and khaki pants.

"Hey, man!" Harris said, shaking his hand.

"Dave! We thought you were a goner!"

"What did you think would happen, Barry? I told you I'd be back."

Barry wiped sweat from his forehead. "Never doubted you for a second. You must be tired, man. Here, I brought some food we can eat."

Harris smiled. "You're always prepared, aren't you?"

* * *

"How long have you been out here?" Harris asked before he took another bite from his peanut-butter and honey sandwich.

"About five or six hours," Barry explained. "I came out here after you were arrested. I tried to follow you into the city, but I ended up hiding out so the guards wouldn't detect me. How far did they get with you?"

"We were on the bridge. I could have tried to escape earlier, but I didn't want to push my luck, as the saying goes. So I waited till we were on the bridge, and then I suddenly threw a section of rope tying my wrists together around the neck of one of the soldiers and I jumped over the edge of the bridge."

Barry laughed. "You did not! Seriously?"

"Yeah. Then I got myself loose as their pterosaur-riders were coming in and I landed in the moat. I managed to get one of the _Koolasuchus_ to attack the pterosaur, then I hitched a ride on that same pterosaur, flew out of the moat, and escaped into the city. While the guards were chasing my tail, I sent them on the run when I released some _Stegoceratops_ and a pair of _Ankylodocus_. After causing that chaos, I found the _Ceratomimus_ and rode off into the night."

Barry slapped his knee as he laughed. "I gotta hand it to you, Dave! You're amazing!"

"Just trying to stay alive. I can't get captured. I just can't. If I do, the rest of the Revolts could loose hope and we'll never win this war." Harris stood up and stared into the dark jungle. Barry sat quietly and listened. "We're not match for the homosaurs' numbers, technology and power. They even almost outmatch us in smarts. But if we can just get the upper hand in this fight, just once, we might be able to tip the balance for good. The key...the key to winning this fight isn't numbers or power, because we don't have that." Dave Harris and the other humans made up a group of a couple hundred people called the Revolts. Many years ago, after the apocalypse and earth started returning to normal, the homosaurians made it their mission to eliminate all humans to erase the competition they would cause for rulers of the earth. In order to avoid being nothing more than livestock to the homosaurs, the humans got together in the hopes of overthrowing the intelligent dinosaurs. This war had been raging for many years, long before Harris' great-grandparents were born – far too long. "This war has to end."

"How are we going to win?" Barry asked. "The homosaurians have everything."

"But they'd don't have the human will to be on top. They may desire to be in dominion, but human beings have a natural tendency to regain their place as top of the food chain. If we can outsmart those monsters and bring them back down to the animalistic level, where they belong, we _will_ succeed."

Barry got up and stood next to his friend. "I've got your back, friend."

Harris smiled. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

His appetite gone, Harris fed the rest of sandwich to the _Ceratomimus_. Barry patted the dinosaur on the back. "What is the plan now?" Barry asked.

"We can't very well try to sneak into the city tonight. Gosh, probably not for a while. They're going to be combing the entire area surrounding the city for at least the next several days. I think the best thing we can do is head back to the base, call in the spies and regroup. Form a new plan."

"Sounds good, man."

* * *

Knowing that when dawn broke, they'd have to find somewhere else to hide, she knew she had to get herself and her nine-year old brother out of here as soon as possible.

"Lex!" her brother complained. "I'm hungry. Can't we find something to eat first?"

"No, Timmy," 13-year old Alexis Murphy replied. "We can't hide out underneath this cart. You know the vendor will be out here in less than thirty minutes. We need to find some place else to hide first. Then maybe we can think about finding food."

Alexis was a street-smart teen with blond hair, a dirtied multicolored tank top and trousers. Her brother was wearing a faded blue shirt, a red-and-white-striped t-shirt underneath and beige shorts with a bandana around his hand, with the fingers poking out. The Murphy siblings once lived with their parents on a farm in one of the few river valleys hidden from the homosaurs. But one day, the homosaurians found their farm. Few survived, and Lex and Tim's parents were not among them. However, Lex and Tim were able to escape the dinosaurs. At first, they lived in the wilderness, but about a year ago, they found themselves living in the city like rats did nearly 500 years prior – searching for any scraps of food and hiding places they could find without being spotted by the homosaurs. It was a hard way to make a living, but Lex knew it was the only way. But she was not sure how much longer she and her brother could keep this lifestyle up.

Lex peered from underneath the vendor's cart. It was dawn and few homosaurians were strolling the streets at this time. Perfect chance for an escape. Grabbing her brother's hand, Lex came from underneath the cart and the two of them walked quietly through the streets. Lex was cautious – at any moment, someone could open their door or window and see them. She was almost caught by a guard not more than two weeks ago. She didn't want to live through that again.

"You don't have to hold my hand," Tim said, yanking his hand away from his sister. "What are we looking for?"

"Looking for someplace we can stay that's a little more secluded."

"Why don't we leave the city, again?"

"Because if we do, then we'll have to sneak back into the city when we need food." _What we really need is a good hide out; one so good that we don't have to abandon it every few days to keep the guards off our trail._

"Lex! Lex!"

"Shh! Keep it down!"

"But look! There's a grate in that wall!" Tim pointed to a grate in the wall of a building. It was loose and looked big enough for him and Lex to fit inside. It wasn't that 'good hide out' Lex was looking for, but it would have to do for now.

"Great, Timmy. Come on." Lex yanked the grate from the wall and the two of them slid inside. She blocked the hole again with the grate.

The hole wasn't the homiest place in the world. It was one of those sewage holes where water would retreat to prevent flooding in the streets. At least an inch of water covered the floor and paper food wrappers littered the place. Lex grimaced when she eyed the dis-articulated bones of what appeared to be a bird in the corner.

"Now can we think about getting something to eat?" Tim asked. He wasn't typically a whiner, but when he was hungry...As if on queue, his stomach growled. Tim rubbed his belly. "Remember that fried _Archaeopteryx_ we had last week?"

"Yeah."

"I could do with some more of that."

Lex smiled. Suddenly, activity from outside caught her attention. Across the street from them was another vendor cart that was almost ready for the busy day ahead. The homosaurian who owned the cart walked down the steps from what was presumably his house with a tray of donuts in his hands. A female homosaurian could be heard inside.

"Be sure to put the donuts out first!" she called from inside. "We need to sell those out as soon as possible!"

"Yes, dear," the male homosaurian replied. "I already have the donuts." Donuts, like many things, were a human invention that the homosaurians took an interest in. So they learned how to make them themselves. Tim's eyes grew wide as he watched the homosaurian sit the donuts on the cart.

"Hon! You left a whole tray of donuts on the counter!"

Her mate sighed. "Coming, dear!" He retraced his steps up the stairs and into the house.

Lex grinned. "You want a donut, don't you, Tim?"

"You know I do."

"OK, but we've gotta be quick. Let's go!"

Lex and Tim dashed from their hiding place and ran across the street to the donut cart. They both grabbed as many donuts as they could and ran back toward their hideout.

"Hey! Don't go running off with my donuts!"

Lex and Tim turned to see the owner of the cart they stole from exiting his house. "Oh no!" Tim said. Before they could get back to the hole, a door right next to it opened and another homosaurian cast his glare on the two children. He gave a loud bird-like call, letting everyone in the area know that humans had been spotted in the city!

"Let's get out of here!" Lex grabbed Tim's hand and the two of them ran down the street. In every direction, homosaurians were opening their doors and windows to watch the humans flee. They made a great ruckus of shrieks, screams, chirps and clicking sounds. "There are children in the city!" "Humans! Humans! I see humans!" "Somebody kill those humans!" "Those humans stole my donuts! Arrest them!"

Lex risked a glance back as she noticed a trio of burly homosaurians were coming after them. Lex and Tim ducked past other previously unaware homosaurians and vendors as they tried to put some distance between them and their pursuers.

"Hey! Halt you two!" one of the homosaurs cried. "Don't let them get away!"

"Hang on," Lex said, stopping her brother.

"What are you doing Lex?! We have to get out of here!"

"I know." She grabbed a nearby unoccupied cart full of fish and tipped it over, casting fish and smelly water all over the streets. As the three homosaurians approached, the one in the lead slipped on a fish and caused the other two to stumble. "It's called using your head," Lex told her brother. They continued running.

"Get back here humans!" the homosaurs cried. They picked themselves up off the ground and continued following the thieves.

Miraculously, as they neared the city wall, Lex noticed a small hole in its base! It was large enough for them to escape through. Lex grabbed a donut and pitched it down the street. It fell against the first of a line of water-filled jugs. The jugs knocked into each other and fell, like dominoes. Then Lex and her brother slipped through the hole at the bottom of the wall. Before escaping any further, the two of them waited in silence. Lex was listening.

"Where did they go?" a homosaurian asked.

"They went this way!" replied another. "See? They knocked down these jugs in their hurry." Lex struggled to contain her laughter as the homosaurs ran down the street.

"Nice moves, sis!" Tim said.

"Thanks, bro. Come on, let's get out of here before–"

Tim squealed and Lex gaped. Watching them from the treeline was another homosaurian. He was green with purple stripes and had a tall crest of quills on the back of his head and neck. Slowly, he walked towards them.

"Hey! Back off!" Lex cried.

Instead of obeying, the homosaurian grabbed the two children and began to hustle off with them.

"Let us go!" Lex demanded. "Did you hear me? Let us go!"

* * *

The dinosaur held Lex and Tim's arms tightly in his hands as he pulled them toward a small shack in the jungle, not far from the city. Lex struggled to get away, but it was all in vain.

"Did you not hear me?! Let us go!"

The dinosaur snarled and kicked open the door to the shack. Inside was what looked like a small laboratory with a small island in the center of the room; along the walls were counters littered with a collection of glass jugs, test tubes and jars containing chemicals, plant specimens and etc. At the island sat an elderly man, short and stout, dressed in a khaki safari shirt and shorts with scrawny arms and knobby knees thrust out of the appropriate openings with a pair of out-sized hiking boots. He peered at the children the dinosaur had brought with sudden surprise.

"Oh, thank goodness they're safe," the man said.

"Indeed," the dinosaur replied. He released the children and shut the door behind him.

Knowing Tim was probably frightened, Lex wrapped her arm around him. "Who are you guys? What are you doing with us?"

"Oh, yes," the man said. "Sorry about the lack of an introduction." He cleared his throat. "I am Dr. Jack Clementine. And the one who rescued you two is my good friend Omar."

Lex winced. "Wait, you're friends with a homosaurian?"

"Yes."

Omar smiled warmly. "Just because one is a homosaurian doesn't mean that I am like the rest of my kin."

"Then why didn't you tell us you weren't going to murder us?" Tim asked.

"That's what I needed the situation to look like in case someone was watching. You can get in a lot of trouble for helping a human in these parts. If I had told you I was rescuing you, you wouldn't have looked nearly as convincing."

Lex nodded, though she was still reluctant to trust the dinosaur.

"Now, what are your names?" Dr. Clementine asked.

"I'm Tim, and this is my sister, Lex."

"Nice to meet you two. How did you get separated from your parents? Where do they live from here?"

Lex frowned. "They um...they died three years ago."

"Oh my...I'm sorry."

"It's OK. We don't have a real home to speak of. We just carve out a living in the city."

Omar shook his head. "That is no way for children to live. Why don't you two stay with us?"

"Yes, you should," Dr. Clementine agreed. "You're safe here."

Lex was thoughtful. _Well, this is nicer than any of the other hideouts we've stayed in. Plus, I bet we'll get enough food to eat._ Lex smiled. "You sure that's alright? We don't want to get you two into trouble or anything."

"It's really OK," Omar confirmed. "Besides, the soldiers hardly ever come out here."

Tim began looking around the laboratory. "What do you guys do out here anyway?"

"We are biologists. We study all the living things in this region and examine the health of the ecosystem."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"The earth is still under the effect of that great apocalypse that occurred over 500 years ago. Amazing isn't it? That we can feel the effect of something from so long ago. It really shows the Butterfly Effect at work. One event in the past changed the entire course of life on earth." He sighed. "This was never supposed to happen. Earth was such a vibrant and beautiful place with countless species of bacteria, fungi, plants, sea animals and land animals. Then, the apocalypse wiped out nearly everything."

Dr. Clementine said, "The only way to return the earth to its past status is to travel–"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ "This is the homosaurian army. Open this door immediately!"

The individuals inside gasped. "Hurry!" Omar whispered. "Hide in the bedroom, under the bed!" He turned toward the door. "I'm coming! One moment!"

Dr. Clementine hustled Lex and Tim into the bedroom before Omar opened the door. Before him stood two homosaurian soldiers in shining armor. They carried their EMD's in their grasp with passion and their heads they held high, signifying their status. "Greetings, gentlemen," Omar said. "How may I be of service?"

"We're looking for this man," the homosaurian who looked in charge said. He held out a drawing of a man in his 30's with short brown hair and fierce blue eyes. "Have you seen him Dr?"

Omar took the picture and studied it closely. "I've seen him before. Never in person though. Isn't his name Harris?"

"Yes. His name's David Harris. We finally captured that sucker last night, but he escaped, again."

"What a pity. I will notify you guys if I spot him."

"Thank you, Dr. Omar. Have a good day."

"You as well." He shut and locked the door when the soldiers left, letting out a sigh of relief. Dr. Clementine, Lex and Tim came out of hiding.

"They're looking for someone?" Dr. Clementine asked.

Lex asked, "They must be looking for us! Some soldiers were chasing us when we–"

"No," Omar answered. "Who they're looking for is a much higher priority for them than arresting children like yourselves. They're looking for David Harris."

Dr. Clementine gasped. "The leader of the Revolt!"

"That's right. No wonder they want him. David Harris always seems to give those soldiers the slip. They hate him. He's escaped more times than any other member of the Revolt." He looked out the window. "In any case, now's not the time for you two to be wandering around. Those soldiers will be searching every square inch of this part of the jungle for days, if not weeks. It's going to be dangerous for any human to wander these parts. You three had better lay under cover for a while."

"How long will this war go on?" Tim asked.

"I don't know, I'm afraid. The war to eliminate humans has gone on for many years – too many years. David Harris might be our only hope if it's ever going to come to an end."

* * *

 **A/N: So I've just introduced several new characters to the story: Omar, a homosaurian scientist who disagrees with his kin on the topic of humans, Dr. Clementine, his longtime friend, Barry, Dave Harris' friend and the same Barry from Jurassic World, and the siblings Lex and Tim Murphy. Yes, these are the same Tim and Lex from the Jurassic Park movies. I was originally going to have them appear in Jurassic World: Apocalypse as survivors of the incident, but I already had enough characters, so I decided to put them here. Barry too was an omission from Jurassic World: Apocalypse. I left him out of that story because not only do we already have LOADS of characters in that story, but I didn't know enough about him early enough in the story-writing process because Jurassic World had not yet come out into theaters yet. When it did, I was too far along to add him, so I added him here! As usual, until next time, please be sure to favorite and follow this story if you aren't already and voice your opinions via the review section below. Spare no expense!**


	6. The Future is Before Us

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 6: The Future Is Before Us**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been ages since I last updated this story. Frankly, my life's been crazy busy over the past several weeks. However, I think I will still have time to continue writing. As long as I organize my time accordingly, fitting this story into my schedule shouldn't be a problem. I really don't want to just drop this story like so many other authors have done to theirs and leaving their readers hanging. So please, bear with me as I transition into the continuation of me writing this story. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Tom looked at the closed door of the room across from the Control Room. In there, some of the adults were talking about what they planned to do next. _What is taking them so long?_

"Tom?"

Tom turned to see Brianna. "Oh, hi."

"What do you think they're talking about? They've been in there for 20 minutes already?"

"Probably about our next course of action."

Brianna shrugged. "Why can't we just stay here until conditions improve?"

"Do you really want to keep eating packaged food?"

"I guess you're right. I never thought I'd say this, but I don't care if I never eat anything bagged, canned, bottled or packaged again! Well, except bottled water." She leaned in closer to him. "What do you think we should do?"

Tom glanced around the room. The other people not in the meeting were playing board games, playing with Dianthus or reading the literature from the book shelves. How long would they remain in here. "I...I don't really know. Part of me wants to leave and find a better place to live. But the rest of me kind of thinks there might not be anywhere in better shape than this island. From what I've heard from Owen, that ejecta cloud was huge. It could have swept across the entire United States in a matter of minutes! We might have to travel much farther than humanly possible to find the perfect place to live."

Brianna frowned. "Do you think our families are OK?"

"Well, my dad's motto is 'be prepared for anything'. Heck, he even was prepared for a nuclear war. He's all into conspiracy theories and stuff, so it makes sense that he'd be ready for anything. He even has a bunker underneath the house with enough food piled up to last for decades."

"Your dad was prepared."

"Yeah. I can't speak for most other people. I hope they all survived, somehow."

Brianna sighed. "Me too." Tom gave her a tight hug to comfort her. "Thanks Tom."

"No prob."

Then, Tom noticed Logan was in a corner all by himself. Doing nothing.

"How has Logan been doing?" Brianna asked.

"Not sure," Tom said. "I haven't seen him interacting with much of anyone, except his friends of course, but I've tried to stay away from him best I can. He's disliked me pretty much ever since we met, and I don't think that's changed."

Brianna shrugged. "Maybe you should try talking to him."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Katy and the other girls seemed kind of mean before the apocalypse, but since we've gotten to know them, they're really not that bad. Even Matt and John aren't nearly as mean as they pretended to be. Bad times brings out the best in people."

"You know, you're right. Let's try talking to him."

Tom and Brianna approached Logan.

"Hey...Logan," Tom squeaked.

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

Brianna nudged Tom. "Well, we...um...you haven't been talking much lately, so I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright."

"I'm fine," Logan said quickly. "Now can you just leave me alone?"

"Sure...um, nice talking to you." Tom and Brianna recoiled. "See? I knew he'd act aggressively."

"Give him time. Give him time. He'll come around."

Just then, a small rubber ball rolled across the floor in front of them. Dianthus ran after it with his little legs and he caught it with his trunk. Alaina and Katy came over to him.

"Good boy, Dianthus," Alaina said. She patted the elephant's head. Dianthus trumpeted in reply. "Who knew? It's the end of the world and we're passing the time by playing with a miniature elephant." Alaina turned to Tom. "Do you think they're almost done with their meeting?"

"I hope so," replied Tom. "What could take them so long to make a decision?"

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just leave and find another place," Billy Brennan said. He, his girlfriend, Dr. Sorkin, Owen, Billy Yoder, Oscar, D-Caf, Masrani, Hammond and Claire were all engaged in intense discussion (Sarah and her father were in the first-aid station, tending for a still delirious Baselton and Ian Malcolm).

"Kid," said Oscar, "you haven't been outside in weeks, you have no idea what it's like out there."

"No hold on, listen to me first. Instead of sending all of us off the island, why not send a scout group first. The scouts can find a suitable place for us to live away from the island. There must be loads of stores and restaurants we can find food to eat in."

"That's not the point," Owen declared. "Sending a scout group out won't help us predict whether or not another ejecta cloud will strike. You didn't see the size of that thing. At its size and speed, it could cross the entire United States of America in a matter of minutes."

"Owen's right," Dr. Sorkin agreed. "Besides, if we do find shelter, I doubt there will be many places out there that will protect us from another ejecta cloud if it comes."

"Do we even know what caused the ejecta cloud?" Cheryl considered. There was silence, so she continued. "If it was manmade, then we shouldn't have to worry about another one, right? If the US military couldn't make it here to the island, then it must have put the world in a very bad state."

"What's powerful enough to cause an ejecta cloud that big?" Anthony questioned.

Dr. Sorkin said, "Only two forces could make an ejecta cloud of that size: an asteroid impact, and nuclear weapons. And since we don't have communication capabilities with survivors elsewhere in the world, we have no idea which one."

"That would have to have been a powerful nuclear bomb," said Oscar. "Bigger than any used before. Who would be stupid enough to set off an explosion like that?"

"Can we stay on topic please?" Claire interrupted. "We can theorize about the cause later. Right now, we need to figure out what the heck we're going to do."

"Claire is right," Masrani said. "But we also need to know if another ejecta cloud is likely to come. Otherwise a move from the island might be certain death for us."

"Well," Dr. Sorkin said, "nuclear weapons are manmade, and, as Cheryl said, since the cloud must have left the world in a bad way, we shouldn't expect another one."

"What if it was caused by an asteroid collision?" Owen asked.

"Now that I think about it, it probably _wasn't_ an asteroid strike. You wanna know why? I'm sure our telescopes and satellites would have detected it long before it hit earth and the government would have had plenty of time to warn citizens. It must have been a nuclear blast, and that means we shouldn't have to worry about another ejecta cloud."

"Good," Billy said, "so maybe moving is an option."

"But to where, Mr. Brennan?" Hammond asked. "The world is devastated..." he turned to Billy Yoder. "Right?"

"Yeah," Yoder answered. "Pretty much. About two weeks ago, we saw the closest coastal city on the mainland from Nublar's western beach. The city resembled what you'd expect it to look like after an apocalypse. Skyscrapers have their windows blown out, boats and cars were flung everywhere, and the weaker buildings were simply demolished by the blast."

"Perhaps the mainland will provide us refuge from dinosaurs."

"For a short while, at least," Owen said. "But whatever caused that blast must have also caused the ocean floor to shift, forcing a large ridge of rock out of the water. This ridge of rock connects the island to the mainland, and I have no doubt dinosaurs have started using it to reach the mainland. And we also spotted colonies of _Dimorphodon_ resting in the skyscrapers, so the city might not be as safe a refuge as you think."

Henry spoke up. "If I may be allowed to interrupt–

"OK," D-Caf said, "why can't we just stay here then?"

"We'll run out of food, D," Brennan answered. "Not only that, but while you guys have been exploring the four corners of the island, the rest of us have been cooped up in this building for three weeks. _Three_! We're all a little tired of being in here."

"It's too dangerous out there," Owen argued. "There's tyrannosaurs, spitters, _Acrocanthosaurus_ , _Suchomimus_ , pterosaurs and even raptors out there. Outside, the island is teeming with them."

"We're going to run out of food too," Cheryl reminded them. "We have a good bit of food for now, but what will have will eventually run out and/or go bad. And personally, I'm tired of eating food from a vending machine."

Henry said, "If I may offer a suggestion–"

"Eating as much junk food as we do isn't healthy," Claire said. "We need food of nutritional value. I don't intend to spend the rest of my life eating bagged chips."

"Why don't you guys plant a garden or something?" Yoder asked. "I'm sure there's seeds from the food in one of these restaurants along Main Street."

"Based on how many clear days we have," Dr. Sorkin argued, "any fruits or vegetables we plant will take _weeks_ , maybe months, to grow. We don't have that kind of time."

Henry whistled to get everyone's attention. "Guys, I have a third option."

"A third option?" Masrani was suddenly interested. "Do explain, Henry."

"Clearly, surviving here or on the mainland is going to be difficult. More difficult than most of us could endure. But future conditions might improve. I think our best option...is to use the TTD." The others seemed rather surprised by this suggestion. "My suggestion, is that we travel forward in time, to where the aftermath of the apocalypse is less felt."

"But, it could take decades, maybe centuries for earth to recover," Dr. Sorkin said. "We don't know the full extent of the apocalypse yet, but I suspect conditions worldwide are similar."

"I know. But the future is our only hope. We all know the truth: is we stay here, we'll run out of food and perish. If we leave the island...well, there's just too much uncertainty. If we travel to the future, depending on how much conditions have improved, we could set up a permanent base and form our own community and provide our own resources."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Yoder asked.

"You have a better one?"

"Afraid not. You got me there."

"What if we all decide we should return to our own time period?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"Anthony and I have constructed a miniature version of the TTD. It's about the size of a brief case when packed up and it takes only 20 minutes or so to set up. However, it can only be used to return to the original TTD, so it only works if the big TTD is working."

"Henry," Masrani said, "I did not know you had a working TTD to begin with."

"It's not working yet. But we are almost finished repairing it. We should only be another day or so."

"I still don't think we should just go into the future," Owen said.

Hammond rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what we should do yet, but I'm getting tired. Why don't we meet together again tomorrow afternoon."

"Good idea," Claire said. "I don't think we're on the verge of coming to a unanimous decision anyway."

* * *

Anthony continued to twist a loose screw to close the cover of a bottom compartment on the TTD. It was 11:43 p.m. at night, but he and Dr. Wu were determined to get the machine working once again.

"It's on, Dr. Wu," Anthony told him.

"Good," Henry said. "Now let's get this thing in operation."

The door at the top of the staircase leading to the lab opened. Claire Dearing descended down the stairs. "You wanted to see me, Henry?"

"Yes, I wanted you to see this."

Claire gasped. "Wait, is the TTD ready for usage?"

"Hopefully."

"I thought you said it would be an extra day or two until–"

"We didn't want to get everyone's hopes up," Anthony told her. "And we didn't think we'd be working on this thing that late at night.

The three of them walked over to the control panel. Henry remembered what happened two years ago. Before the apocalypse, before the park turned into pandemonium, before the park was built, before InGen joined Masrani Global Corporation...before they had cloned their first dinosaur. Two years ago, in a small room in Palo Alto, California, 2013, he, Ray Arnold and Dennis Nedry had made the world's first ever working time portal. So much anticipation and anxiousness built up as they'd made the final preparations. One wrong calculation and the group would be forced to look over their work once again. Finally, with the press of a button on the keyboard...a time portal opened. A doorway into the past, had opened. At the time, it was merely an accomplishment. Little did Dr. Wu know that two years later, he'd be engaged in rebuilding this machine he helped create. But this time, it wasn't just a scientific accomplishment. It could mean the difference between survival and demise.

"Dr. Wu?"

Henry snapped out of his reminiscence. "I'm sorry. Proceed."

"Do you think it's going to work?" Claire asked.

Taking a deep breath, Henry said, "Here's hoping."

Anthony pressed the power button. The familiar whirs of the machine booting up filled the room. The ray guns pointed toward the center of the TTD's platform fired up and a beam formed in between them. Henry's face lit up; the ceiling lights flickered on the ceiling. A little ball of white energy and light began to grow above the platform...and then it exploded! The room shook as light brighter than the sun filled the room. Papers flew off the tables and things on the shelves fell to the floor. Henry's hair rippled in the wind created by the exploding orb. "It's working! It's working!"

Finally, the intensity died down and the light dimmed. In its place, floating above the platform, was a glowing orb with what looked like hundreds of shards of broken glass dancing around it. Henry almost couldn't breathe. Before him was a working time portal. A doorway into not the past...but the future.

"Ha ha!" Claire exclaimed. She hugged Henry, who hugged her back.

"I can't believe it!" Anthony cried. "This project's been through a virus and an apocalypse and we've still got it!"

Henry smiled. "Forget about the past. Our future lies through there...a future untouched by the affects of this apocalypse. It's waiting for us on the other side of the portal."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, at long last, Henry finally has a working time portal! Will they decide to use it to travel forward in time? What lies on the other side? A brighter future? Or something much greater? Well, I'm not telling yet! Haha! Where direction do you think the story will go into? In the meantime, as always, please favorite and follow this story, write a comment in the review section and I'll publish another chapter next week! Spare no expense!**


	7. Pterror-Saurs

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 7: Pterror-Saurs**

 **A/N: I know a lot of you guys are reading this story! Tell me what you think of it in the review section. I like reading all your comments! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Lying on the forest floor, all he wanted to do was rest. He couldn't remember the last thing that happened. All he knew is that he felt like he'd been run over by a train. His eyes were still firmly shut and his body ached all over. His skin was tender and hot to the touch, as if he'd been exposed to intense heat.

 _What happened? What happened to me?_ he wondered.

Just then, he felt something nip at his finger. He tried to shoo whatever it was away, but whatever it was nipped him again. He opened his eyes and saw a little _Laquintasaura_ – a small, ornithopod-like dinosaur with a beak – standing above him. The little dinosaur was probably curious more than anything, but he didn't want this pesky creature around.

"Hey! Get out of here!" he sat up and the _Laquintasaura_ cowered. It squeaked, cocking its head to one side. Its large eyes stared up at him. He scowled. "Get out of here!" Finally, the fox-sized dinosaur shrieked an fled into the jungle.

Sitting up straight, he got a good look at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a dense jungle, the likes of which he was not familiar with. "Dodgson, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked himself.

The last thing Lewis Dodgson remembered was his final conversation with the leader of the homosaurians, Red Crest. Red Crest and his kin had decided to get rid of Dodgson and everyone else at Dodgson's company so they could take over the world. But what happened next?

 _Let's see, after Red Crest said he was going to get rid of me, the other homosaurians tried to kill me, but I...I escaped...I must have escaped, I'm here. Then..._ He couldn't remember. As he tried to think, he rubbed his right hand along his left arm. "Ouch!" he cried. He realized how red, itchy and stingy his skin was. His clothes looked like they'd been singed too. What happened? Had he been out in the sun that long? Suddenly it came to him: in order to save the world from the homosaurian army, Dodgson turned the time portal's energy up to maximum. The bright light and energy filled the room in an instant. After that, he passed out. Needless to say, he didn't know what happened after that.

"Man, I don't know how I survived that," Dodgson told himself. "My throat's dry. Maybe I can find a stream to drink from or something." Though his body ached miserably. He got to his feet and stretched. "It could have been worse, I suppose." He chuckled, in spite of his situation.

Nearby, he heard the sound of squawking and chirping. Some animals must have been nearby. He followed the source of the sound and found a small flock of _Laquintasaura_. The tan and dark-brown blotches covering their hide provided them with perfect camouflage in this dense jungle. It appeared to be a family group, consisting of several adults and younger animals. Quietly, Dodgson followed them, hoping they would lead him to water. His hunch was right! Pushing aside some overhanging leaves, Dodgson watched as the family of dinosaurs approached a quiet brook snaking through the forest floor. The dinosaurs knelt down to drink.

"Oh good! Water!" Dodgson rushed toward the source of water. The _Laquintasaura_ scampered onto the opposite side of the brook as he practically fell down and splashed the cool refreshing water over his burning skin. It felt so good, he almost wanted to bathe in this brook right now. He then cupped his hands and put them up to his lips and he drank. For a moment, he was in heaven.

* * *

"Is that Rexy?" Billy Yoder peered through his binoculars. He, Oscar, D-Caf, Owen and his raptors were heading to what was once the Gallimimus Valley. But to get there, they needed to make it through the patch of forest in between the valley and the Innovation Center. This is where Blue detected a tyrannosaur up ahead. The beast had paused in the direction they were headed to check the air for scents. It was mostly brown in color with faint black stripes. The T. rex growled.

"That ain't Rexy," Oscar told his friend. "Rexy's bigger and I'm sure her scars from that I. rex fight haven't gone away. This is just one of the park's other T. rex."

The _Tyrannosaurus_ apparently decided nothing was of interest to her and she continued moving through the jungle, her footsteps sounding lighter and lighter as she got father away. Blue and her sisters eased. Owen nodded. "Still got no clue where Rexy is."

"Maybe she went to the mainland," Billy suggested.

"Probably. Come on, we still need to reach the valley." Owen revved his bike and the raptors took off. Owen and the others rode after them. (As usual, Owen was riding his motorcycle, Oscar and Billy were riding the quad-bike and D-Caf was riding a motorcycle of his own.)

Within just a few minutes, they finally reached the open valley. Usually, they'd find droves of _Gallimimus_ and _Edmontosaurus_ out here, but today, the area looked empty.

"You think the presence of the T. rex scared all the herbivores away?" D-Caf asked.

Echo yelped, getting the attention of her sisters. Then, all four raptors began to bark and chirp at the sky. Owen wasn't sure what they were looking at at first...until he noticed an unusually large cluster of giant dragonflies circling overhead and in front of them. With their 2 ½-foot wingspan, these insects made quite a loud buzzing sound as they flew. More dragonflies were flying from the forest and joining the swarm and making it stand out against the blue and white backdrop of sky.

"What do you guys make of that?" Owen asked.

"Strange," Oscar said. " _Meganeura_ are known to swarm, but not like that."

It appeared that larger dragonflies were flying around the main swarm, keeping them in a tight ball. But something seemed wrong with these dragonflies – they were too big. They're wingspan must have been at least eight feet wide and they had long tails that ended in a diamond shape, and large heads. These fliers weren't dragonflies at all – they were–

"They're _Dimorphodon_!" Owen exclaimed. "I think they're forcing a swarm of dragonflies into a tight ball."

"Here come some more!" Billy pointed out.

In the distance, more _Dimorphodon_ darted around the edge of the jungle, forcing more dragonflies from their hiding place and into the big bunch of insects, just like dolphins or orcas would do with a shoal of fish. They were working together.

" _Dimorphodon_...working together to catch their food," Oscar said. "That's something new."

The swarm must have contained hundreds of dragonflies; and they were being hunted by at least several tens of the small toothy pterosaurs. The pterosaurs zipped and zoomed around the ball, keeping them together as other pterosaurs continued to stir more up from the foliage. Suddenly, the swarm appeared to be getting bigger, fast...and so did the _Dimorphodon_. Owen gasped.

"Oh no...they're coming this way!" he exclaimed.

"I think they're heading right for Main Street!" D-Caf noticed.

"Then we'll have to get there first." Owen did a U-turn with his bike and plunged back into the jungle. The others followed close behind. If those _Dimorphodon_ reached the Innovation Center, they might decide dragonflies aren't the only things on the menu.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other adults were still talking over their next move. Some had become committed to the idea of leaving the island, while the others were just as stubborn, suggesting they remain here. Dr. Sorkin crossed her arms, unwilling to see things from the other's perspective.

"Don't you think you're being unreasonable?" she asked. "We clearly can't stay here! If we do, we'll starve!" Claire prepared to speak, but Dr. Sorkin cut him off. "And don't bring up that stupid 'growing food' idea again! There's no way we'll be able to grow enough food."

"Dr. Sorkin!" Masrani fired. "There is no need for becoming aggressive."

"How can you possibly know that we won't be able to grow enough food?" Claire argued. "Owen and the others have seen the mainland. We haven't. If anyone is able to determine whether or not the mainland is fit enough for us to live on, it's them. We've been cooped up in here for the past three weeks."

"Here we are provided safety and a refuge," Hammond added. "We have no guarantee of those things on the mainland."

"But we'll run out of food if we stay here," Cheryl said.

Billy rubbed his temples. "You know, I think we're running around in circles. No one's gonna change anyone's mind by this point. Why don't we try to come up with a compromise?"

"That is the best idea I have heard all day!" Masrani exclaimed. "Let's say we send scouts to the mainland and they were to return and give us a report on the situation there."

"Didn't someone suggest that last night?" Claire asked.

"Claire, this is Owen. Come in! Clare!" Claire grabbed the walkie-talkie that was on the chair beside her.

She grabbed it and put it up to her mouth. "This is Claire speaking."

"Claire, get everyone into the Control Room. We've got a huge flock of _Dimorphodon_ coming your way!"

"Why is that bad?"

"They're engaged in a feeding frenzy. You know how crazy they get around meal time."

"OK. Where are you guys?"

"We're almost there. We should get there just before the pterosaurs do. Get everyone into the Control Room! Now!"

"Will do." Claire put the radio down. "We need to get everyone into the Control Room immediately. There's a huge flock of pterosaurs heading in our direction."

"What's so bad about that?" Billy asked. "We're inside."

"They're _Dimorphodon_ and when they're in a feeding frenzy, they will attack anything. You remember what happened when they first got out of the Aviary? And they're small, so they'll find a way in here pretty quick!"

"Well what are we just sitting around here for?!" Hammond shouted. "Come on! Hurry! We need to get Sarah, Gerry, Malcolm and Baselton from the First Aid station before it's too late!"

Billy muttered, "Or we could just leave Baselton to get torn apart." Cheryl elbowed him.

* * *

"...that's what's so great about the Chaos Theory," Malcolm explained to Gerry, Baselton and his wife, Sarah. "It helps us understand all the complicated changes that can occur in any situation and how they are all connected. It's an amazing concept, despite seeming so simple."

Claire and Masrani barged into the First Aid station. "We need to get into the Control Room!" Claire said. "Malcolm, how's your leg? Can you walk?"

"I can wobble, but what's the–"

"We've got a flock of pterosaurs heading in our direction and they'll tear us apart if we don't get somewhere concealed from them fast!"

"I'm out of here then!" Malcolm said. Sarah helped him up and they rushed out the door. Masrani and Gerry meanwhile each grabbed one of Baselton's arms and helped him to safety. As they walked down the halls of the Innovation Center toward the Control Room, Claire noticed Owen, Billy, Oscar, D-Caf and the raptors coming down Main Street. Claire hurried toward them.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"They're coming in fast!" Owen told her. "The pterosaurs are following a huge swarm of dragonflies and, wouldn't you know it, the dragonflies decided to fly in this direction."

"We need to get inside!" Billy said. "They're here!"

Above them, a huge swarm of dragonflies cast a dark shadow over Main Street, like a cloud. This was accompanied by a large flock of _Dimorphodon_. They began swooping after the flying insects, snapping them in their tooth-filled jaws. The dragonflies would keep the _Dimorphodon_ busy for a while, but Owen and the others knew that sooner or later, _Dimorphodon_ would start patrolling the buildings for any other source of prey.

"Look at them go!" D-Caf exclaimed. "They're eating like there's no tomorrow!"

The dragonflies dispersed from their giant ball and zipped around buildings and other objects. The _Dimorphodon_ descended after them; the flying insects didn't stand a chance. From between two buildings came a Carboniferous arachnid. The hairy, camel spider-like arthropod skittered across the pavement. One of the _Dimorphodon_ spotted it and it attacked. It landed on the arachnid and its needle-like teeth pulled its exoskeleton apart so it could eat the fleshy innards. The arachnid didn't stand a chance.

"Owen," Oscar said. He pointed to a _Dimorphodon_ that was hovering in place a few dozen paces in front of them.

It shrieked and flew toward them. This caught the attention of other _Dimorphodon_ that also attacked. The humans quickly rushed inside the Innovation Center and shut the doors behind them. But with many of the windows broken, the pterosaurs would have no trouble finding their way in. In fact, they did just that within a matter of seconds – dozens of the small fliers flew into the room. Owen led the others down the hallway and toward the safety of the Control Room. Oscar and Billy held the door shut as the pterosaurs pounded their heads against it, trying to get it open. Thankfully, they didn't have the dexterous hands of a raptor.

Owen looked around the room. Everyone – adults, children and teens were accounted for. (Except Dr. Wu and Anthony, who were in the secret laboratory.) Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo were on the opposite side of the room. Usually, Owen kept the raptors in a different part of the Innovation Center, away from the other survivors (for obvious reasons), but today he had no choice. Echo looked at the other humans and snarled.

"Echo! Chill!" Echo snarled in reply. Owen put himself between his raptors and the other people, just in case things got ugly. He stretched his hands out towards the raptors. "Eyes on me, girls! Eyes on me!" Without taking his eyes off the raptors, he asked, "Everyone OK?"

"Um..." Malcolm started, "that all depends. Those raptors look, uh, hungry."

"I'm not sure which one sounds better," Tom said under his breath, "getting disemboweled by raptors or torn apart by _Dimorphodon_."

Despite Owen keeping the raptors separate from the other survivors, Blue and her sisters couldn't resist glaring at the humans with their hungry eyes. Charlie hissed and twitched her tail. It was clear that if Owen was not present, the Control Room would experience a bloodbath.

"That's incredible," Baselton said, never having seen Owen with his raptors before. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Owen asked.

"Keep them under control."

"It's not control, it's a relationship based on–"

Outside, another _Dimorphodon_ banged against the door. The fliers screeched and hollered outside, knowing prey was just beyond this barrier. But the door was a significant blockage to them.

"They just won't stop," Billy Yoder said. "How long do you think they'll be here?"

"Hard to tell," answered Gerry Harding. "Unfortunately, the Innovation Center provides a great habitat for _Dimorphodon_ – they have shelter from predators, thanks to the giant dragonflies they have a food source, and it's near the lagoon, so they can hunt for fish if they so desire. I'm surprised the _Dimorphodon_ didn't find this place already."

"Well, I guess our decision has been made," Masrani said. "We shall be staying here."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jess said.

From the ventilation shaft in the wall – the same one they used to escape Big One and her pack of raptors three weeks ago – came the sounds of shrieking and squawking. The _Dimorphodon_ had found their way in there somehow and they were making their way toward the Control Room!

"Oh no!" Sarah breathed.

"What can we do?" Hammond asked. "We're trapped. The pterosaurs will find us here and then one by one, they'll tear us apart."

"Can the raptors fight off the pterosaurs, Owen?" Brianna asked.

"Not a flock of this size."

"Then we're out of options," Cheryl assumed.

"We have do have one option left," Claire said.

"What's that?"

"We can use the time portal!"

Everyone exchanged glances of surprise.

"Wait, there's a working time portal?" Tom asked.

"I thought it would be ready in a few days," Masrani said.

"Dr. Wu and Anthony got it working quicker than expected. I think we'll have to take up Wu's offer."

"Is that _really_ a good idea?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

Suddenly, the first _Dimorphodon_ exited the ventilation shaft and flew into the room. It shrieked at its prey below, spoiled for choice.

"If we wanna live it is!" Tom exclaimed. He grabbed Alaina and Brianna, yanked open the door to the secret laboratory and rushed down the stairs.

"To the secret lab!" Billy Yoder yelled. "Quickly!"

Owen ordered the raptors, "Get it girls!"

Blue screamed as the raptors tried to attack the flying pterosaur. It was mostly out of reach, but perhaps they could keep it busy long enough for everyone to escape.

* * *

Henry and Anthony looked up in surprise to see everyone descending down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. "Why's everyone in such–"

"It _does_ work!" Hammond exclaimed, holding Dianthus in one hand and his cane in the other. Behind Henry and Anthony, the glowing orb glowed, lighting up the entire room. "Henry, we have decided to use the time portal to escape!"

"But now?" Anthony asked. "We don't even know what time or place it goes to! We just wanted to make sure it worked!"

"We can't wait any more," Claire told them. "We've got droves of _Dimorphodons_ upstairs and I'm sure they'll find their way down here too. We need to get out of here!"

Dr. Wu sighed. "OK. But can we at least send one or two people through for a split second to make sure it's safe for the rest of us."

"I'm going in," Billy Yoder said. He pushed past the others before anyone else could respond and entered the portal. The sounds of _Dimophodon_ built upstairs, and everyone waited anxiously for Billy's return. A few seconds later, he did. "It's safe! Come on!"

* * *

Dozens of _Dimorphodon_ were coming through the shaft, like a colony of angry bats. Charlie leaped into the air and grabbed one by the tail and yanked it to the floor. It was quickly killed by her sharp teeth and hand claws.

"Owen!" Oscar called from the bottom of the staircase. "The rest of them are through! You need to come on!"

"Alright." He whistled, getting the raptors attention. "Girls, this way!" Blue obeyed and her sisters followed. They went down the stairs as quickly as they could, despite the fact that their body posture wasn't exactly suited for descending down stairs. Owen was close behind, slamming the door at the top of the staircase behind him. Finally, he, Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta were standing before the time portal, their only hope of escape. _This is it...let's do this._ "In there girls! Through the time portal!"

Blue entered first, naturally. She was followed by Charlie, Delta and finally Echo. Then it was Owen's turn, and he entered the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun! So much excitement! Where are our Jurassic World survivors going? What time period will they find themselves in? Where is Dodgson and how will he survive? I guess you guys will have to wait to find out! Be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already and leave a comment in the review section below! In the meantime, spare no expense!**


	8. Scouting in the Jungle

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 8: Scouting in the Jungle**

 **A/N: The story continues to unfold in Chapter 8! Here, we'll find out where the Jurassic World survivors ended up after escaping the Dimorphodon! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Owen and the other Jurassic World survivors found themselves standing in a dense tropical jungle. They didn't know what time period they were in, or even where they were. The forest was alive with the calls of birds and other critters, indicating there weren't any large predators around.

"Is everyone OK?" Oscar asked. The others nodded. "Good, now we just need to find out where we are."

"Do you think the _Dimorphodon_ will follow us through the portal?" Tom asked.

"They won't have a time portal to go through in a moment," Dr. Sorkin pointed out. Behind them, the time portal began to gradually decrease inside before it collapsed on itself and vanished in view.

Henry winced. "Strange. Perhaps there was a short in the TTD."

"So now we're stuck here?" Hammond asked.

"I suppose we are."

"Great!" Billy Yoder said. "We're trapped in the middle of nowhere with no weapons. That's just fantastic!"

"Speak for yourself," Oscar told him. He handed Billy a pistol. "D-Caf and I have machetes and Owen's got his rifle."

"Thanks, man. OK, I've got a plan. Since it will be too cumbersome to move our entire group around until we get our bearings, Oscar, D-Caf, Owen and I can scout the area and look for signs of human habitation or anything like that. The rest of you need to stay here."

"Stay here?" Katy asked. "What if there are dinosaurs out here?"

"You'll be fine, kid," Oscar said. "Alright. Let's go. We'll be back in...say...two hours or less."

Just as they headed off, Claire grabbed Owen's hand. "Be careful out there," she said before pecking him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

With that, Owen, the raptors, Billy, D-Caf and Oscar made their way deeper into the jungle.

* * *

Dodgson continued to splash cold water on his burning skin. It felt so soothing, he could spend all day here, sitting in the brook. For a moment, Dodgson felt as if he were in Heaven. All his cares and concerns melted as the water drenched his reddened skin. Suddenly, the _Laquintasaura_ flock on the opposite side of the brook shrieked and ran away. At first, Dodgson thought nothing of it, until he heard the cocking sound of a gun.

"Put your hands up, human!"

Dodgson got up so fast that he felt dizzy. Standing behind him were a pair of dinosaurs wearing silver-colored armor on their abdomens and each one was holding an EMD. Dodgson couldn't believe his eyes – he knew exactly which species he was looking at – homosaurians! He put his hands up.

"You are under arrest," one of the homosaurians said as they approached him at gun point.

"How did you guys find me?"

The dinosaurs scoffed. "You foolish humans forget how potent is our sense of smell. Not that we needed it. We heard you from a mile away!"

"But...but...the time portal exploded. How did you guys survive?"

Exchanging glances, the dinosaurs made it clear they had no idea what Dodgson was talking about. How could they have forgotten?

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about, but you are coming with us. Philemon, tie him up."

"Yes, Simon."

Philemon grabbed some rope and began to tie Dodgson's wrists together.

"Come on, guys," Dodgson pleaded. "I, Lewis Dodgson, was head of the company that created you guys. Don't you remember? You can't have forgotten. We were on the same side when we tried to take over the world, after I befriended Red Crest. Remember?"

Philemon scoffed. "Red Crest? The homosaurian hero? He's been dead for centuries."

"What are you talking about? I just saw him this morning!"

"You're funny, human," Simon said. "Lord Savas is going to have great fun when we bring you to him." He snarled and hackled his neck quills. "He's always enjoyed savoring the–"

 _BANG!_ Simon slumped to the ground. By the time Philemon looked up – _BANG!_ He too fell to the forest floor. Dodgson looked up to see two men standing a stone's throw away, holding pistols. With the two dinosaurs dead, the two men approached Dodgson. One had a lighter skin tone, and the other was African and had little to no hair on his head.

"You alright?" the bald man said as he began to cut his wrists free.

"Yes," Dodgson acknowledge. "Thanks."

"Come on, we need to get as far away from the city as possible," the other man said.

"I don't even know who you are?"

The man nodded. "Right. Name's Dave Harris. This is Barry. Who are you?"

"I'm Lewis Dodgson, CEO of Biosyn." Barry and Dave exchanged glances. Barry shrugged.

"CEO?" Barry asked. "Biosyn? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with those groups."

"They're not groups," Dodgson explained. "CEO stands for chief executive officer. Biosyn is the company I'm in charge of. It's short for **Biology Synthetics Technologies**. We're a bioengineering company in California."

"California?" Dave asked. "Wasn't that one of the states that existed before the apocalypse?"

"Apocalypse?"

Dave was about to respond when gunfire was heard in the distance. He grabbed Dodgson's arm. "Come on, we can talk on the way. We need to get out of here now."

"Talk about what?" Dodgson asked.

* * *

"Now everything in the jungle's gonna know we're here," Oscar hissed. "Don't shoot until we know what we're dealing with."

Billy raised his eyebrow. "Well, _sorry_! It's a literal difficult getting used to a pistol. We mainly use larger guns."

"Yeah," Owen said, "these guns aren't going to do much against a T. rex."

Blue and her sisters crept ahead of them through the undergrowth. Each of the raptors was using their sharp sense of smell to detect what other animals were in the area.

"Maybe we're overreacting," D-Caf said. "Maybe we've landed in a time period where there aren't any dinosaurs in–" The deep, familiar call of a sauropod echoed in the distance, mything D-Caf's speculation. "Maybe I was wrong."

"We could be in the past then," Owen guessed. "We're gonna need to see some wildlife if we want to find out where we–"

Charlie snarled and began walking toward a shallow creek that ran through the forest. The other raptors followed. Blue snapped at the foliage on the opposite side of the creek. The flora moved, and this was followed by a sharp groaning sound from some large animal nearby. Owen realized the situation could get ugly, so he hurried into the creek.

"Hold back, Blue," he told her. He slowly stepped between his raptors.

Billy, D-Caf and Oscar also made their way into the creek. It was shallow enough so that it did not even reach halfway up their calves. The foliage moved again. Something was coming.

"Something big," Oscar whispered.

The trees across the creek parted as a behemoth-sized beast came into view. Two bull-like horns embraced its head, which ended in a parrot-like beak. A large shield-like frill gave protection for its neck. _Ceratopsian_ , Owen thought. But as the animal walked into the creek, he saw 17 or so triangular plates running down its back and a four-spiked thagomizer at the end of its tail. Blue roared, causing the dinosaur to bellow at the raptor.

"Back, Blue!" Owen ordered.

Blue reluctantly obeyed. The giant ceratopsian – the length of a school bus and the size of an elephant – decided to give them a wide berth anyway.

"What the heck is that?!" Billy wondered aloud.

Oscar scowled. "I may not be too knowledgeable about dinosaurs outside the ones in the park, but I'm pretty sure this one doesn't exist."

The first ceratopsian was followed by another, slightly smaller one with stubby horns and tail spikes, and then to our group's right, one just as large as the first crossed the creek. The dinosaurs swung their thagomizers from side to side as they walked. Their appearance bewildered Owen. What kind of strange dinosaurs were these.

"I thought the _Indominus_ was a crazy match up," Owen said."What's this? Some kind... _Tricerastegosaurus_ or something?"

"Can _Stegosaurus_ and _Triceratops_ breed together like that?" D-Caf asked.

"No more than a _Velociraptor_ and a T. rex can. Something fishy's going on here."

The strange stegosaur-ceratopsid hybrids rejoined on the side of the creek our group was exploring and disappeared into the jungle. The group was so dumbfounded by the creatures that none of them spoke.

"That's not in the fossil record," said a woman's voice. The men looked to see Sarah Harding. Next to her was Dr. Sorkin. Sarah continued, "It's not even scientifically possible for a _Stegosaurus_ and a _Triceratops_ to breed together."

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked. "We told you to stay with–"

"You may consider yourselves dinosaur experts," Dr. Sorkin argued, "but that's because you worked at a park full of them. You guys need individuals who can actually identify creatures that we didn't clone for the park in order to tell when and where we are."

Owen sighed. "I suppose. Well what were those things we just saw then?"

"I'm not actually sure," Sarah admitted. "There's nothing like them in the fossil record. They almost looked like hybrid dinosaurs, to be honest."

"How could that be the case?" D-Caf asked. "Our technology we had back at the park was hardly salvageable. Who would have had the capabilities to clone hybrid dinosaurs besides InGen?"

"I wish I knew," Dr. Sorkin said.

Owen scanned the jungle around them. "We should probably keep going. See what else we can find."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Dave said, "the last thing you remember before ending up in the jungle was blowing up your laboratory."

"Yes. I must have passed out. That's when I found the stream and the tiny dinosaurs and those two homosaurs decided to arrest me."

"And why did you, um, blew up your laboratory?" Barry asked him.

"See, the homosaurians cornered me in the lab. I knew I couldn't let them live on and escape – they wanted to take over the world and they certainly had the power to do so. So I turned the amount of energy being fed into the time portal up to maximum–"

Dave stopped walking. "Did you say 'time portal'? _You_ had a time portal?"

"I did. My scientists developed. It was never meant to go up to maximum power because it was too dangerous. I remember intense heat and energy coming at me and then I passed out. I thought I'd be dead after that, but I wasn't."

Dave looked thoughtful. "You had a time portal in your possession, you owned a 'company', you lived in the state of California and you had the homosaurians in your midst."

"Yes. What does all that mean?"

He looked at Dodgson closely before looking at Barry, and then at Dodgson again. "What year was it before you passed out?"

"2015."

"2015? Man, that was over 500 years ago!" Barry exclaimed.

"That's impossible."

"Lewis," Dave said, "I think you traveled through time."

"Traveled through time? How?"

"That explains why he didn't die from the explosion," Barry concluded. "Man, you're very fortunate to be alive. Time portals possess incredible energy that can be extremely dangerous if out of control. You must have gotten sucked into it before you could be cooked alive."

Dodgson's jaw dropped as it all became clearer to him. "That explains why I feel like I've been sunburned. What happened after I passed out? What's it like 500 years after my time?"

"I'm not sure exactly what happened after that explosion of yours," Dave told him. "I've never traveled through time myself, but sometime during the year 2015 A.D., a great apocalypse overtook the world. Civilization was wiped out and life on earth was severely cut down. Some species survived the apocalypse, including most varieties of dinosaurs. One species, the _Homosaurian_ , got dominance over the earth first, and they gathered together to recreate the civilization, like humans once had. The leader of the homosaurian, Savas, wants to eliminate all humans from the face of the earth, so we've all gone into hiding."

"How come?"

"My sources indicate Savas feels humans are a threat to homosaurian dominion. By destroying us, homosaurians will face no such challenge. That's why Savas' soldiers are always patrolling the region nearest to the city. And _that_ is why we need to get back to our Revolt base as quickly as possible."

"What are you doing near the city then? I mean, I'm glad you just so happened to be coming in my direction, but–"

"Dave here was arrested," Barry answered. "Those homosaurians have been after him for years. But every time he's given them the slip."

"Yeah, but the fewer times I have to escape, the better. It's so much safer to not get caught in the first place."

Several _Laquintasaura_ scurried across the forest floor. They were running from something. _Heavy footfalls_. Barry, Dodgson and Dave hid in some large, bushy shrubbery just in time. Walking into view was a monstrous _Tyrannosaurus_. She was about 15 feet tall and her head and neck were littered with scars from past battles.

"T. rex..." Dodgson whispered.

"Yes," Dave said.

"Are you sure she can't smell us?"

"T. rex has one of the keenest noses in the animal kingdom. I'm sure she smells us. But I don't think she's hunting."

Surveying her domain, the dinosaur was quite menacing in appearance. Who would dare mess with a beast of this size and power. Thankfully, the T. rex didn't appear to be hungry, so she continued walking through the jungle. Dodgson realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time. He exhaled.

"You OK?" Dave asked. Dodgson nodded. "Good. We should get going in case it decides it wants a snack."

Dodgson asked, "How far is it to the Revolt base again?"

* * *

 **A/N: What are Stegoceratops doing in the jungle wherever Owen and the other Jurassic World survivors are? These plate-backed ceratopsians (or are they stegosaurs) clearly aren't natural. There's no way a Stegosaurus and a Triceratops are gonna get together to have kids! That's for sure! Did you guys like this chapter? As always, please leave a comment below, favorite this story if you haven't already and be sure to follow the story so you know exactly when I publish the next chapter! Until next time, spare no expense!**


	9. Lord Savas' Plan

**Jurassic World: Aftermath – Chapter 9: Lord Savas' Plan**

 **A/N: Traveling into a futuristic jungle loaded with dinosaurs is dangerous as one of the Jurassic World Survivors is gonna find out! How are you guys liking this story? I love hearing your input on each of the chapters. Please do express your opinions in the comment section below. But first, please enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The sound of the _Stegoceratops_ crashing through the dense jungle made it clear that they were still nearby. Their size made it impossible for them to move quietly. This was really the perfect habitat for such giants, as they were virtually surrounded by food.

Sarah continued looking in the direction they had gone. "Where do you suppose they're going?"

"No way to tell," Owen said. "Anyway, I think we should continue moving up the creek this way—Sarah?" Sarah started moving downstream, in the direction of the _Stegoceratops_. "Sarah! What are you doing?!"

"Hold on, stay there. I want to see these guys up close."

"Sarah Harding!" Oscar resisted the urge to yell, which would disturb the plate-backed ceratopsians. "Get back here! We're not here to do research on futuristic hybrid-o-saurs."

"Just stay there. I'll be right back."

Dr. Sorkin shook her head. "That's not a good idea. I don't know what she thinks she's doing. We hardly know anything about these animals. They could be extremely territorial for all we know."

Owen glanced back as another man rushed into the creek from behind, followed by Billy Brennan.

"Sarah!" Malcolm called.

"Sarah!" Billy called. "Sarah Harding!"

"Shh!" Owen hushed. "We've got several multi-ton herbivores down the creek. We don't need them getting disturbed."

"What are you guys even doing here?" Oscar bellowed.

"We were, uh, looking, for my wife," Malcolm explained. "We figured she might have gone after you guys."

Oscar shook his head. "We don't need everyone just leaving the group and traipsing off into the jungle."

"They need someone of authority back there," D-Caf said.

"Yes, you go with Mr. Brennan back to the others. Someone needs to keep them in line or we'll have more than a few unnecessary deaths."

D-Caf nodded and cocked his gun, just in case he needed it. Then he and Brennan began heading back. Malcolm crouched down by the other men and Dr. Sorkin. "What is she doing?"

* * *

The others stayed back as Sarah Harding got nearer to the feeding herd of _Stegoceratops_. There were three individuals present: two adults and a sub-adult. Sarah knew they weren't here to study these strange creatures, but she had to observe them up close and personal.

 _Good thing Ian's not here_ , Sarah thought. _I don't think he'd like this too much._

Crouching in some low-growing ferns, she didn't want to alert the dinosaurs to her presence. Natural behavior was what she wanted to see. She moved forward – before her, the three enormous animals were browsing on low-growing trees and bushes around the creek. Their parrot-like beaks cropped away at the vegetation with ease. Sarah smiled as she snapped a photograph. Who knew animals as beautiful and bizarre as these could even exist?

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the flora to her left. She turned and noticed an even smaller dinosaur – a baby _Stegoceratops_! The little animal was only about the size of a boar, and its horns were little more than nubs. Where plates would one day sprout from its back, there was an alternating row of scutes. The spikes on its tail were almost nonexistent. The animal looked up at Sarah with its large hazel-colored eyes. It was probably just as curious about her as she was of it. The baby squawked.

"Shh," Sarah cooed. "It's OK, little guy." Slowly, she stretched out her hand and allowed the baby _Stegoceratops_ to sniff her. He chortled in delight. Feeling the creature was comfortable with her presence, she gently rubbed the animal's forehead. The _Stegoceratops_ cooed.

* * *

"Is she _touching_ that thing?!" Billy Yoder whispered.

Ian sighed and shook his head. "She's too close. Too close."

"You're telling me," Dr. Sorkin said. "Sarah Harding, of all people, should know that it's never safe to mess with wild animals of that size, especially when they have six-ton parents so close by."

"That's the problem with her. Whenever she sees something she's gotta go up and touch. She just touches this, touches that..."

* * *

The _Stegoceratops_ looked hungry. So Sarah broke off a long green fern from its stem and held it in front of the baby. The hungry baby sniffed the fern and chomped into it. Even at such a young age, it had a strong beak capable of biting through tough vegetation.

 _If the baby's jaws are that strong_ , Sarah thought, _imagine how powerful the adult must be._

Sarah decided that she needed a picture of the baby. She had always been interested in the nurturing habits of dinosaurs, and the thought of being among the first scientists to ever scientifically document such behaviors from a dinosaur not known from the fossil record was an incredible opportunity. She raised her camera. _Click!_ She needed another one. _Click!_ But then, the camera began to whir, indicating the camera was out of space. This noise startled the baby _Stegoceratops_ and it backed away, brawling loudly.

"Shh!" Sarah said. "It's OK. It's just my camera!"

But the baby didn't calm down. The two large adults and sub-adult took notice. The baby ran toward the protection of its parents. Sarah realized just how much danger she was in as the two adults rushed towards her.

* * *

"Sarah!" Ian called. But there was nothing he could do. "Sarah! Get out of there!"

Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo growled as they watched the ceratopsians. It was clear that they wanted to attack.

"Hold it, girls!" Owen ordered. "Hold it!"

Billy rose up and took his gun off of safety.

"Shoot 'em!" Malcolm called. "Send the raptors in! Somebody do something!"

"They're just protecting their baby," Owen told him.

"Oh yeah? Well so am I!"

* * *

The adult _Stegoceratops_ surrounded Sarah, circling her whilst waving their thagomizers in the air. One of them suddenly swung his head at her, and she narrowly dodged the animal's heavily-built skull. The same individual swung his thagomizer at her. She ducked and ran underneath the tail toward the first refuge she saw – a rotting log at the edge of the creek. With the second adult gaining on her, Sarah slipped into the log. She should be safe in—Sarah was thrown about as the _Stegoceratops_ knocked its head into the log, causing it to skid a bit down river. Then it lifted its tail and swung them into the rotting wood. Two tail spikes punctured the roof of the log, causing Sarah to cry out in surprise.

One of the _Stegoceratops_ called to the rest of the herd and the four of them marched away from the creek, leaving Sarah behind. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She'd survived a T. rex attack, an _Indominus rex_ , rouge raptors, an apocalypse and a swarm of angry pterosaurs. There was no way she was prepared to die at the hands of an herbivorous _Stegoceratops_.

Malcolm, Dr. Sorkin, Billy and Oscar reached Sarah as she climbed out of the log that had saved her life.

"What were you thinking?!" Malcolm asked her. "You could have gotten killed!"

"It was a calculated risk, Ian," Sarah told him.

"Calculated?" Dr. Sorkin asked. " _That_ was calculated? That's one of the most reckless thing's I've ever seen from an animal behavioralist! We can't afford to loose you. You're one of the most important people on this team."

"Dr. Sorkin's right," Oscar agreed. "We can't have people dying just because...because you wanna get up and close to a dinosaur. That's what the gyrospheres were for."

Sarah said, "I will have you know I am perfectly capable of escaping a dangerous situation with a wild animal. I've had more experience with dangerous animals than any of you have, and I–"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Billy said, stepping in between Sarah and the others. "Nobody got hurt. Everything that happened already happened. Bickering's not gonna help the situation."

"Hate to agree with Mr. Yoder here," Dr. Sorkin admitted, "but he's right. We can't be arguing. Not at a time like this."

"Hey guys?" Owen called from further up the creek. "Can we get going? We've got a lot more ground to cover before nightfall and we don't even have a place to set up camp for the night."

"Agreed," Oscar said. "Let's head out!"

* * *

"Is this what you were envisioning, Lord Savas?" head homosaurian ecologist Dr. Green-Tooth asked.

Lord Savas had come to the region just south of Boroq to observe the progress that had been made concerning Dr. Green-Tooth's effort to restore the land to its previous diversity. The apocalypse 500 years before had wiped the earth clean of its ecology. Great coniferous forests and tropical rainforests had mostly vanished, aside from a few isolated pockets here and there. Therefore, the homosaurians decided to do the opposite of what mankind had done before, which was decimating the planet's trees – they were replanting. Just 10 years ago, the region to the south of Boroq was a desolate, barren plain with few flora. But now, as the result of a decade of cultivating and planting in this land, a young forest was growing and flourishing.

"It's beautiful, Dr. Green-Tooth," Lord Savas complimented. "Simply beautiful."

"Humans were so wasteful and uncaring about their environment. It is no wonder why we homosaurians are superior. We have the ability to restore entire environments in a matter of ten years! Humans would not have been able to accomplish this feat in a century."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lord Savas countered. "We know human history. Humans are likely much more resourceful than we give them credit for. This is what alarms me most."

"Ah, don't worry about the humans. We will kill them off in good time." Dr. Green-Tooth turned to some of his workers. "You fellows! I want more sapling planted in that area, alright?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Green-Tooth," they replied.

Within a few minutes, several 15-foot tall saplings had been added to the young forest. It was this activity that filled Dr. Green-Tooth with such pride and joy. "Within a century, we should have the entire continent blossoming with plant life, as it was once."

"Lord Savas!" called Captain Pegg from behind. "Mildew and the others are ready to release the _Anquintasaura_."

"I must see that. Carry on with your work, Dr. Green-Tooth."

As Captain Pegg and Lord Savas walked over to the release site, Captain Pegg asked, "How did you sleep last night, sir?"

"I had little sleep. You know how the thought of an escaped human keeps me up at night."

"Sorry, sir. My men did everything they could."

Lord Savas briefly stopped. "Maybe your men aren't trying hard enough." He continued walking. "I had another dream last night."

"Another dream about the humans?"

"Indeed. In my dream, they attacked us en masse in the darkness of the night. They were of far greater number than we ever thought possible for the human population, especially in this day and age! My, they came to quickly that they slaughtered countless homosaurians."

"We surely outnumber all the humans that still survive."

"I'm sure we do. But that's not the worst of it. The most frightening thing that occurred was when, somehow, the humans gained access to...the time portal."

"The time portal? But the time portal is locked away in the deepest, darkest tunnel underneath the palace. Even Dave Harris has little hope of getting down there."

"Indeed. But we still must be cautious and ever vigilant. Humans are far more intelligent and wily than we like to give them credit for."

Finally, they reached the place where Mildew, animal rehabilitation specialist, was overseeing the release of _Anquintasaura_. These dinosaurs were hybrids of _Laquintasaura_ and _Ankylosaurus_. Like _Laquintasaura_ , they were small, fast and agile bipedal dinosaurs. But like _Ankylosaurus_ , they possessed spines and scutes on their backs and a club-like tail for protection. It was commonly believed that hybrids were stronger than purebred species. Therefore, hybrid dinosaurs would be hardier and better equipped to survive the conditions of the post-apocalyptic world.

"Are we ready, Mildew?" Lord Savas asked. He observed other homosaurians standing beside eight crates containing the small herbivorous dinosaurs.

"Just about, Lord Savas," Mildew replied. "How are we doing on the other end, guys?"

"We're all ready down here!" Came the answer.

Mildew nodded. "Alright, on my signal, release the saurians. One...two...three...release!"

The crates were opened and _Anquintasaura_ rushed into the outside world in pairs. There were 16 in all, and they wasted no time reaching the safety of the newly-growing forest. The homosaurians shrieked and hollered into the air to show off their success. More hybrid dinosaurs had been successfully released into the wild.

"See how good homosaurians are at accomplishing many great feats?" Captain Pegg asked.

"Yes, but I know humans might be even better in that respect. We must do something to make sure the humans never again rise to power." Just then, a brilliant idea came to Lord Savas' mind. "Captain Pegg, I want you to send your troops out from the city and search the entire land for humans."

"We're already doing that," Captain Pegg told him.

"No. I want all of your troops brought back in from their search from Dave Harris. Start from the city wall and move out. That way, any humans in the region around the city will either flee or be captured. We need to show them just how powerful we are."

Captain Pegg nodded. "Your wish is my command, sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Lord Savas is getting serious in his plot to bring an end to human kind! What do you guys think of the story so far? Y'all have been very, very quiet. I want to hear your opinions! Please, write a comment. Be vocal! Lol. In any case, despite my busy scheduale, I will attempt to get another chapter published either next week or the week after. In the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already and have a great week! Spare no expense!**


	10. We Have Hope Yet

**Jurassic World:** ** **War of the Ages** – Chapter 10: We Have Hope Yet**

 **A/N: This chapter is going to be a little shorter than my usual chapter length, but it's very interesting nonetheless. We will delve into the laboratories of Lord Savas' geneticists and see what biological weapons they have created; but first, we will see what amazing breakthroughs Alisha and Matt have made with their project. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

 _Alisha had plugged the power cable into the outlet. She and Matt had been working on this Time-Transportation Device for several months. How much longer would it be before they got it working once again. Alisha recalled saying, "Alright, Matt. Let's fire her up."_

 _Matt sighed. "I hope it works this time." He could hardly bring himself to press the POWER button. The last three times he had tried to no avail. It seemed hopeless. But if they wanted any chance to go back their their rightful time. If they could travel through time, they had a chance of repairing everything that had been broken. Figuratively crossing his fingers, Matt pressed the button..._

 _All of a sudden, the ray guns on the platform shot forth a beam of white energy and light. Matt's eyes widened. Could it be true? Could it be working? Yes! The energy sphere mushroomed into gigantic size and sent heavy winds swirling through the room._

"Finally they subsided," Matt explained to the others, "leaving a beautiful glowing orb in their place."

"Fue tan hermoso," Alisha recounted. "It was the most hermoso thing I have ever seen."

That night, the Grants, Muldoon, Gershom, Abigail, the soldiers Matt, Jack and Will had been called to a meeting. Alisha and Matt just had to share the wonderful news of their working time portal.

Alan Grant leaned forward. "So you mean...you've successfully got that rusty bucket of gizmos working?"

"That's what we're saying!" Matt told him.

"So that means we can go home now!" Luke exclaimed.

"That is wonderful news!" Abigail agreed.

"Not so fast," Matt said. "While you technically _can_ go home, I am taking you all back to my time period, in the distant future."

"Why would we want to go there?" Will asked. "Don't you remember what your time was like? There's hyper-intelligent dinosaurs after you in the future. Why go back there?"

"Let him talk, Will," Muldoon told him. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Reasons, shmesons. Of course he has his reasons, but I'm trying to get him to–"

"Can I talk?" Matt asked.

Will slumped his shoulders. "Sorry. Please continue."

"If we go back to the exact time you left, you will still be the same age you are now – two years older than when you left!"

"That's a good point," Gershom said. "But why can't they just go to the time equivalent to two years after they left their time period?"

Matt frowned. "That's the year the apocalypse took place. That apocalypse laid waist to the earth. If you do survive, you'll be no better off than you are right now."

Jack looked at the others. "You're absolutely right. So what do we do in _your_ time period? Live as fugitives?"

"No. I believe in living with an object in mind, and I have one. Once we get to the future, my plan to is to reach the other renegades."

"There's more of 'em?" Muldoon asked in surprise.

"Many more. Hundreds of us are gathering together in the hopes of defeating the homosaurians. At least, there were hundreds when I left. They have a hidden base, far from the places of the homosaurians. Anyway, my plan is to reach them, and...here's where it gets a little hairy. We need to infiltrate the homosaurians secret bases. Rumor has it that underneath their main city, there are catacombs. These dark catacombs are where they keep their own attempts at time-traveling technology. The homosaurians might not be able to get it working, but Alisha and I have the know-how from our work on the TTD ensures me that we'll be able to get their time-traveling technology up and running. Then, we go into the past, look for clues as to how the apocalypse happened and put a stop to it. We have hope yet."

"Why don't we just use the TTD to do that?" Luke asked.

"Because we don't have the capabilities to open up another time portal once we've entered it. Nor can we turn it off. If we leave the time portal on, anything or anyone else could walk through it."

"And if we set it to turn off after we all get in it," Alisha added, "we can't get back."

"Can someone stay here and operate the time portal?" Ellie asked.

"I'm the only one experienced enough with the time portal to get it working, and I need to be time-traveling as well if we're gonna solve this mystery."

Grant slapped his legs. "Alright then. I guess that settles it. Can we leave tomorrow?"

"As soon as possible would be best," Matt told him. "Tomorrow morning sounds perfect."

Gershom nodded. "I will dearly miss all of you."

"We _all_ will," Abigail said.

"We will miss you too," said Grant. "It's been an interesting time, being trapped in the future. I wonder if we'll even be able to adjust to normal life once we get back."

Ellie giggled. "Do you think you can get back to digging up fossils of dead dinosaurs?"

"Haha, let's hope so."

"Well, don't think about your time period too much just yet," Matt said. "We have to stop that apocalypse or you won't have much of a 'normal life' to speak of!"

* * *

Lord Savas was being led down a corridor with Captain Pegg in the city's largest laboratory. They were being led by head geneticist Dr. Carno V. According to Dr. Carno, he and his fellow scientists were harboring within their gigantic laboratory several genetically-engineered creatures that would be used to destroy all remaining humans. They were no recognizable species of dinosaur from the fossil record – like the other animals the homosaurian geneticists created, they were hybrids. DNA was taken from several different purebred species of dinosaurs that humans had cloned hundreds of years before and blended together to create these beasts.

"They're right over here," Dr. Carno said. The three theropods were standing in a hallway, great in length, height and width. On either side were small dark paddocks with baseball-sized holes. In each, were the most dangerous creatures they had ever brought back to life. "These are our creations."

"What do you call them?" Lord Savas asked.

"We have decided upon the name _Cristatias carnifex_ , meaning 'crested carnivore'."

The hallway was filled with the familiar stench of must. From within the paddocks, __Cristatias carnifex'_ s_ growled and snarled at their onlookers. A few bashed against the door to their respective paddocks, trying to get out. Captain Pegg quivered as he walked past one such paddock. The beast inside its dark containment looked out at him with its beady red eye. From another hole, Pegg could see that it's teeth were gnarly and gagged, jutting out from the jaws and interlocking with the set of teeth on the opposite jaw.

"What magnificent animals," Lord Savas complimented. "Dr. Carno, the last time I saw these creatures was three months ago, and they were hatchlings then. Now, they are far larger. You must have accelerated their growth."

"Indeed we did," Dr. Carno explained. "They grew full-size in less than three months from eggs no larger than the ancient soccer balls that humans used to use in play."

"How many did you create?" Captain Pegg asked nervously. "And how large are they?"

"We cloned ten of them. And they're all roughly 26-30 feet in length from snout to tail and weigh 1.4 tons. They're also fast, agile for their size, intelligent...and very lethal. This is going to be the species that finally brings extinction to all of human kind."

"How so?" Lord Savas asked.

"They had enhanced hearing, sense of smell and sight. They'll be able to track down any humans whether it be day or nighttime and when they do find them, there's no way the humans will be able to escape. They're like powerful military vehicles on two legs. Powerful arms and an impressive bite force ensures they can snap up and catch anything they like. In addition to that, they have tough, armor-plated bodies. It would take an extremely powerful weapon to get through their hide."

The _Cristatias carnifex_ in the cage beside them poked one of its hand claws out of the holes. It growled as it tried to reach for anything near it. Captain Pegg made sure to stay well-enough away from it. The enormous claw scratched against the metal as it retreated back into the paddock.

"I am definitely impressed," Lord Savas announced. "I have but one concern. These creatures are similar to something the humans created in their own time, correct?"

"Indeed," Dr. Carno said proudly. "They are. We researched many of the saurians humans cloned before the apocalypse and found one species that we thought best to try and produce our own model of."

"Those same humans...failed to realize what kind of power their beasts had. We need some method of keeping that power and fury directed at our opponents, and not on us."

"We have already thought of that." From his lab coat pocket, Dr. Carno produced a small silver cylindrical device, around 2.5 inches in diameter and 1.5 inches tall. On the base, there were several metal spike-like probes and from the back protruded two black tubes. In the center, on the top and around the edge was a red transparent material that, when activated, would allow fierce red light to glow from within. "Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"This, Lord Savas, is a neural clamp. This device is designed to control the predators by tapping into the central nervous system, overriding their instincts. Thus, this allows the clamp's user to manipulate the creature via radio signals. These clamps were surgically implanted into the predators' skulls. The metal base plate is attached to the skull itself, joining the clamp's probes onto the center of the plate, right over the brain."

Lord Savas looked up in surprise. "So essentially you can mind-control the creatures!"

"Exactly."

The kingly saurian nodded with great approval. "Very ingenious."

"Mind-control!?" Captain Pegg was shocked. "I thought mind-control was a thing of the future."

"The future is now, Captain," Dr. Carno said. "The future is most certainly now. And we've used it to ensure that these animals are under our complete control. There is nothing they can do – besides breathe, of course, – without our command. Properly chipped, they're no more dangerous than a car or a plane."

Lord Savas peered into one of the holes containing one of the D. rex's. The creature stood near the back of the paddock. Its theropod-like frame was silhouetted against the light coming from the hallway. Its glowing-red eyes stared back at Lord Savas with such fury and hunger. The lord chuckled to himself. _If these monsters are what they're cracked up to be, the human race will be gone forever._

* * *

 **A/N: Dr. Carno has created some very mysterious creatures in his laboratory! What do you guys think they are? How dangerous will these hybridized dinosaurs be? Will they be kind of like the Indominus rex...or something far stranger. Until next time, please favorite and review this story and LEAVE COMMENTS! I miss hearing from you guys! In the meantime, spare no expense!**


	11. A Ranger's Sacrifice

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 11: A Ranger's Sacrifice**

 **A/N: After being trapped in the future for two years, the JurassiQuest team is finally leaving. They will journey to the even more distant future in the hopes of saving humanity and stopping the homosaurians once and for all. But in order to travel forward in time, what price will they have to pay? Who will make the ultimate sacrifice? Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Matt had awoke before dawn. He wanted to wait and watch the sun rise for the very last time before he and the JurassiQuest team would embark on their journey through the time portal and into the even more distant future in the hopes of saving earth from this apocalypse and the reign of the homosaurians.

 _Here we go_ , he thought, "back to the future."

"You know there was a movie with that title," said Alisha as she came up behind him, "back in our time."

Matt smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I got up to watch the last amanecer here. It might be a while before I see another one."

"Yeah...so...these movies, what are they like? We don't have movies in our time?"

"You live in the future but you don't have movies?"

"No. Most of the technology from your time period was destroyed or rendered unsalvageable. And the homosaurians mostly invent things that have to do with war and fighting. Their leader, Lord Savas, is very set on destroying humanity."

"I see. Well, movies are kind of like these...plays...that appear on a screen instead of on stage. In our time, screens were portable, and you could watch them anywhere you want."

"Wow. That's amazing." Matt paused and then frowned. "...I know I should have confidence in our plan, but I'm very concerned it's not going to work."

"Don't worry," Alisha told him. "We'll just strive for success, and hope for the best. That's all we can do. I know you'll try your hardest to make sure everything goes back in order. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Alisha."

Alisha leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek. Matt couldn't really speak; he blushed.

"Um...oh look! The sun's rising," Matt said. Over the mountains to the east, the sun began to peak into the valleys below, filling the island with light of the dawn. It was such a beautiful scene. Dimorphodon were gliding to and fro across the land, and below them, the sun's rays revealed a herd of _Triceratops_ moving towards a river for a morning drink.

"Increíble," Alisha cooed in amazement.

Matt placed a hand on her shoulder. "Better awake everyone. It's time we get going."

* * *

Will popped his head into Muldoon's hut. The ex-game warden was cleaning out the barrel of his rifle.

"What are you doing?" Will asked. "You don't have any ammo?"

Muldoon looked up. "I don't do I?" He reached into his pocket and showed Will a small packet of bullets.

"I didn't even know you had those," Will said. "How long have you had them?"

"I've had them since we got trapped here. I've got some tranquilizer darts left over too. I haven't used them because I knew I'd be unable to get more. But in the future, I suspect that we're going to need to shoot first, and ask questions later. It's like we're gonna be on a battlefield, the way Matt's describing it. One of the advantages to having _real_ ammo instead of those EMD's!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Haha. In any case, I'm not sure what to expect. I've never been on a mission this important before. What we do could affect our own time period."

"Ah, don't worry too much. I don't say this a lot, but you're a good soldier."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "I am?"

"Of course! You're smart, quick and resourceful. You'll do fine. We all will."

"Thanks, Muldoon."

Muldoon nodded as he got to his feet. "Now, let's get out there and show those dinosaurs who's boss."

* * *

With his fedora on his head, and the straps of his backpack over his shoulders, Dr. Alan Grant was ready for anything. What would the future be like? Would it be technologically advanced? More importantly, how hostile were these intelligent dinosaurs Matt spoke of? Ellie Sattler grabbed his hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. But it's our only hope if we want to get back to our own time and live normal lives."

Luke grinned. "I'm not sure I could get used to not having to run from dinosaurs every time I leave home."

Grant ruffled his son's hair and the three of them left their tent for the last time. Alisha, Matt, Muldoon, Will and Jack were standing in front of the entire tribe. They'd been with the Dinosaur Valley tribe for about two years, so it was a rather tearful goodbye.

"We will miss you all," Gershom said as he hugged Grant.

"We will miss you too," Grant confirmed.

Gershom and Abigail made sure they hugged all the members of the JurassiQuest team tightly.

"I do not know if we will ever see you again," Gershom told them. "If you are successful and fix the timeline...I'm not sure we will exist at all."

"That seems unsettling," Jack said.

"It is, I must admit. But it is for the best. Things cannot continue to go the way they are. They must be set back straight."

"Thanks for everything you've done," Matt said. "It's been a pleasure getting to know you."

"You as well," said Abigail, wiping a tear from her eye.

Luke held up his spear and handed it to Aaron. "I probably should give this back."

Aaron shook his head. "No. Keep it. You are a good hunter. It might come in handy where you are going."

"Really? Thanks."

Grant took a deep breathe. "Alright, goodbye everyone!"

The entire tribe said their final goodbyes and Matt led the JurassiQuest team down the mountain. They still had to cross the valley and go through more jungle before they finally would reach what was once the Innovation Center.

Gershom watched as they departed. He wrapped one arm around his wife. "I hope they stay safe," he spoke.

* * *

"Why are we taking these again?" Will asked, holding up his EMD. "They're out of energy."

"Yes," Matt told him. "But in the future, EMD's are the main weapon of choice. You'll have plenty of opportunities to recharge them. Bullets and other physical ammo are no longer in use."

Muldoon frowned as Will bumped him in the elbow.

They were moving through dense jungle, and the eerie silence was unsettling them. Luke held out his spear, ready to stab any predator that got too close.

Luke shivered. "It's a bit too quiet for my liking. Do you think we'll run into Rexy while we're out here?"

"I hope we don't," Grant said.

"Actually," said Matt, "Rexy hasn't been spotted out here for a while. I guess that's a good thing."

Alisha noticed light was streaking through the trees up ahead. "Hey, I think we're almost there."

"Terrific!" Will whispered. "The sooner we get out of his forest, the better."

To everyone's delight, the jungle foliage thinned out and the Innovation Center was in view. All they had to do was walk inside, get into the Control Room, descend down the stairs and the time portal would be right there, ready to enter.

"There it is," Ellie stated, "we can make it if we run."

Muldoon turned around and gasped. "No...we can't..."

Matt frowned. "Why not?"

Muldoon crouched and cocked his rifle, "...because we're being hunted."

Chills went down everyone's backs.

"By what?"

"Raptors...I saw one...in the bushes straight ahead."

Grant scowled. "Of all times..."

"It's alright," Matt confirmed as he and Jack grabbed hold of their spears. "We've got here."

"Here's what I want you guys to do," Muldoon whispered. "Run...towards the Innovation Center..."

"When?" Ellie asked, breathing quickly.

"Go...now!"

With that, Matt, Alisha, Grant, Ellie and Luke ran out of the jungle and onto Main Street. The bushes rustled as a raptor moved quickly toward the stragglers. As if by an act of foolishness, it stuck its head out of the foliage and growled at Muldoon, Will and Jack.

"There she is!" Jack cried.

But as Muldoon lifted his gun, another raptor leaped from the bushes beside them. Jack and Will fell back in time, but Muldoon was seriously lacerated by the animal's hand claws. His chest – directly under his neck – bore three distinctive claw marks, gushing red with blood. His rifle fell to the ground nearby as the raptor shrieked at Muldoon.

"Clever girl!" he whispered. "Will! Jack! Get out of here!"

Will said, "But–"

"Go!"

The raptor attacked him. Muldoon screamed as it tore into his neck and violently ripped into his body with her claws without mercy. Jack grabbed Will's arm and pulled him onward. Even now, more raptors could be heard in the foliage, rapidly approaching the two of them.

"Muldoon!" Will cried.

"We can't save him!" Jack told him.

"But we have to!"

"No! We can't! We have to go! Come on!"

Will and Jack reluctantly left Muldoon behind. They ran in the direction of the others, onto the cobblestone pathway toward the Center. Behind them, three _Velociraptors_ sprinted from cover across the open area. Within moments they would kill Will and Jack as well. The two soldiers ran through the Innovation Center, down the hallway leading through the Creation Lab and into the Control Room. Jack slammed the door shut behind him, but it was old that it wouldn't stand up to the attack of raptors. The first raptor his its head against the door, forcing it open. It roared at its escaping prey.

"Come on, guys!" Grant called, holding the door to the secret lab open for them. They rushed into the door which Grant closed just before the raptors reached it. The raptors shrilled and snarled as they threw themselves at the door, trying desperately to get in. "Man, this is getting old! Matt, is the time portal online yet?"

"I'm working on it," Matt said. He furiously typed away at the keypad, attempting to bring it to life. Ellie and Alisha came up the stairs to Grant's aid, holding the door closed until Matt could turn the time portal on. "Come on, come on, come on...yes!" The time portal appeared in its usual fashion above the platform. The glowing orb was ready to be entered. Matt told Luke, "The time portal's set to turn off again in 30 seconds. Make sure everyone else gets inside."

"Will do," Luke agreed.

Matt hurried up the stairs to assist Grant with the door while Jack, Will, Alisha and Ellie went into the time portal. He turned to Grant. "OK, on the count of three, we're going to hurry down the stairs and get into the portal before the raptors have a chance to. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"OK...one...two...three!" The men released the door and practically threw themselves down the stairs. The first of the three raptors burst through the door. She instantly saw Grant and Matt and descended down the stairs towards them. Luke and Grant made it into the time portal, but just as Matt was halfway threw it, he felt himself being pulled backwards – it was the raptor! She latched herself onto her foot and was not prepared to let go. Grant, Will and Jack grabbed Matt's hands and attempted to pull him back through. The time portal started to get a little bit smaller before enlarging and then getting smaller again, indicating it would close any minute.

"Come on, guys!" Matt encouraged. "Pull harder!"

"We're trying!" Will told him.

Alisha picked up a rough rock she found lying on the forest floor and lunged it into the time portal. The rock bonked the raptor in her head, forcing her to let go. Matt was pulled out of the time portal just as it collasped upon itself, vanishing into thin air.

"Are you OK?" Alisha asked Matt, kneeling close to him.

Matt nodded. "I'm...fine." He looked up at the others. "Thank you."

Grant nodded in return. "No problem."

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Robert Muldoon. May he rest in peace. Muldoon is one of my favorite characters in this story, so I'm sad to see him go. But with the sheer number of characters we have in the story so far, I think it might be for the best. Once you count the original JurassiQuest team, we have the Jurassic World survivors, AND on top of that, we have characters that are new to this story, like Dave Harris, Barry, Lord Savas and Captain Pegg. Will anyone else meet an untimely demise? You'll have to wait and see? In the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, leave a comment and I'll publish the next chapter soon! Spare no expense!**


	12. Keep It Together

**Jurassic World:** ** **War of the Ages** – Chapter 12: Keep It Together**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting chapters for the last couple of weeks. I've been on vacation. Now that I'm back, I'd like to continue publishing chapters weekly. Who's your favorite character? Please leave your comments in the "review" box below! But first, please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The JurassiQuest team stood in the quiet forest for several solemn moments. Robert Muldoon, a brave man who would have laughed in the face of death, had just given his life so that his friends could escape. Will was especially affected by this – despite the fact that they quarreled nearly all the time, they quarreled like brothers. In the time they were trapped in the future, he felt a certain connection with Muldoon that he rarely felt with anyone else. They were indeed, like brothers.

 _I have to remain composure,_ Will told himself. _I may be human, I may be an amateur military captain, but I'm still a captain. I need to keep it together._

"May Robert Muldoon forever rest in peace," Matt spoke. "He gave his life so that we had a chance to live. Putting his own life on the line, he not only saved us, but quite possibly he saved every other human alive right now, because if it weren't for him, we might not be here, and hence, we would be unable to save the rest of humanity from the saurian threat now facing us."

"Indeed," Will said. "Well said."

* * *

Alisha wiped a tear from her face. "What's the plan now?"

"We don't even know where we are," Grant reminded her.

Matt grinned. "Actually, I _do_ know where we are. If my memory serves correct, we're in the jungles to the east of the great homosaurian city of Baraq. Follow me." Matt led the group toward a rise in the forest. Upon reaching the top of the rise, the forest cleared and they found themselves standing on the edge of a steep ridge. Below them, was the pinnacle of homosaurian architecture, skill and power – Baraq. Grant's eyes widened when he saw the huge city. The style of the city was very much like those of the the first century, those great historic buildings of the Greeks, and especially the Romans. The city was surrounded by a tall wall and in the city's center was a huge palace, towering over every other building around it. " _This_ is Baraq," Matt explained. "It's the largest congregation of homosaurians in the world. It hosts over one million homosaurians. It boasts the first use of complex technology since the apocalypse 500 years ago."

Luke's jaw dropped. " _We_ have to defeat them!? That's like fighting against the Roman Empire back in the day!"

"We don't need to defeat them, we only need to get underneath the palace, where the time-traveling technology is kept."

"Wow," Ellie breathed. "Didn't you say something about a group of other humans?"

"Yes, the Revolts. They're located in a top secret location northeast of here. We will reach them soon, but for now, I think we need to find a place to sleep for the night without getting caught.

* * *

Blue hissed as the group made their way through the jungle. Owen watched as his girls sniffed their surroundings, searching for whatever might lead them to discover something of importance.

"See anything yet?" Oscar asked, holding his machete out in front of him.

"Not yet," Owen said.

Blue snarled and rushed forward. The other raptors yelped in reply and followed. Owen knew that she smelled something of interest and gestured for the others to follow him. The humans rushed after the pack of _Velociraptors_ until they came to a large contraption made of metal. It could best be described as a giant alien aircraft. It had an elongated shape with two wings stretched out to the sides with propellers to create lift. Skid marks on the jungle floor indicated it had made a crash landing here sometime in the past. Covered in vines and other plant growths, it was clear that this vehicle had been here for a long time.

"Incredible," Dr. Sorkin said. "It looks like some kind of space craft."

"You think it will fly?" Billy Yoder asked.

"I don't think so. But it might provide us a place to reside for the night."

"If no one's, uh, home, that is," Malcolm pointed out.

"Wait here," Owen ordered, "we'll check out the inside."

Owen took out his rifle as he and the raptors made their way to the back of the aircraft. There, they found an open ramp that led into the vehicle. Inside, the vehicle was dark and dingy. Blue led the way into the darkness. Her eyesight was superb for seeing in the dark, and her sense of smell and hearing would have alerted her to anything already inside here. Clearly taking charge, Blue walked into the lower deck. The lower deck was filled with lots of storage boxes stacked up along the sides of the walls.

"Must be a storage room," Owen told himself.

As Blue sniffed a box that had fallen on the floor, Echo found a set of stairs that led to the upper deck. Blue reacted instantly. She snapped at Echo, putting her back in her place and lightly slapped Echo with her tail as she walked up the stairs, much to Echo's annoyance. Being a lower rank than Blue, there was nothing Echo could do about it. Owen quickly followed Blue up the steps. Throughout the upper deck, they found a bunk and a living area, as well as the bridge. Owen noticed a peculiar feature in the chairs in this compartment – all of them lacked a backrest.

Echo suddenly growled in the direction of the bunks. Owen and the other raptors looked up.

"What's up, girl?" Owen asked. "Found something?"

Just then, a large arthropod with long antennas crawled out from underneath one of the beds. It was like a millipede, but over ten feet long and had a pair of nasty pincers at the front – an _Arthropleura_. It reared up, causing Echo to take a defensive stance. She roared and made a mock lunge at the critter.

"Whoa! Hey! Down Echo!"

Echo reluctantly stepped back. The moment she did, the _Arthropleura_ dropped back down and scurried past Echo, down the stairs leading to outside.

* * *

"Do we even have a plan?" Dr. Sorkin. "Or are we just going to hike around the jungle all day? It's almost nightfall."

"Yes, we know, Doc," Yoder snapped.

Oscar said, "The _plan_ is to find a good place to set up camp. We won't be able to do much until–"

"Eek!" Sarah shrieked. Everyone looked in surprise up to see an _Arthropleura_ exiting the aircraft. It paid the humans no attention as it clicked its pincers and continued to crawl off into the jungle.

"Strange..." Dr. Sorkin said.

"How so? We had quite a few of them back at the park?" Billy reminded her.

"That's my point! It looked almost _just_ like the one we had at the park! But we're some time in the future."

"Maybe since the apocalypse, _Arthropleura_ have become widespread across the earth."

"I suppose that's a possibility."

"It's all clear guys," Owen said as he came out of the vehicle. "I'm kinda thinking we should stay here for the night. There's plenty of room for everyone, and it clearly hasn't been used in ages."

"Great," Oscar agreed. "Let's go get the others and bring them over here."

* * *

"See children?" Omar said. "This is where we get our fruit from."

Omar had taken Lex and Tim to where they picked the wild berries they collected. With two large empty baskets, they were ready to start picking. Tim grabbed a handful of bright red-colored berries, scrutinizing them carefully.

"You're sure they're not poisonous?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"Quite, Dr. Clementine and I eat them often. Actually, we've learned that this species of berry actually descended from a berry that used to be poisonous. But they–"

"We can't keep wondering around out here," said a nearby male voice. "We need to find a place to stay for the night."

Lex whispered, "You think that's a homosaurian?"

Omar frowned. "I'm not sure. Stay low, just in case."

* * *

"We need to find a place to stay for the night," Will told the others. "We can't afford any more deaths."

Grant sighed. "We need to get to the Revolt base as soon as possible. Matt, how far away is the base?"

"Too far to walk to by nightfall. If it's in the same place it was two years ago, it should be a two days walk from here." Matt placed his hands on his hips. "Do you guys feel comfortable walking around at night? Then we might reach it by tomorrow afternoon."

"No. Necesitamos descansar," Alisha pointed out.

"For Pete's sake, can't you just speak English!?" Will snapped, "Like the rest of us?!"

"I will have you know Spanish was my original language and I can speak it whenever I want! Do you know how difficult it was even learning your English lan–"

"Alisha," Matt interjected. "Will, I know you're upset about Robert, but...we need you to think straight, OK? I know you've been through a lot, we _all_ have, but we need to think clearly and work as a team if my plan's going to work."

Will nodded. "I'm sorry...I'm just not myself right now. I'm kind of holding in a lot of emotions right now."

Ellie placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, we're here for you."

"Thanks, Ellie."

"If we can get back on topic," Jack said, "Matt, what kind of wildlife lives in this area? Do you remember?"

"I'm sure a lot has changed in the past two years," said Matt, "and I know for a fact that the homosaurians have been in the process of releasing new species of animals into the wild, but the creatures living out here should be no different than the ones we are used to dealing with. We've dealt with raptors, tyrannosaurs and spitters before. They're going to be our main threats."

"That's great to know," Luke said sarcastically. "More raptors. Any pterosaurs?"

"Sure. _Pteranodon_ and _Dimorphodon_ mainly."

Grant looked at the others. "OK, so if they're anything like the dinosaurs we lived with in the previous time period we were in, raptors and _Dilophosaurus_ are probably stalking these jungles primarily at night, and _Tyrannosaurus rex_ probably hunts during the day for the most part. We have predators to beware of whether we sleep at nights and travel during the day or try to get the journey done without major stops."

"We should sleep for the night then," Alisha decided.

"Ah!" Luke exclaimed. "Dinosaur!"

Everyone turned to see a man-sized theropod stepping out of the foliage. It looked very much like a _Velociraptor_ , but had no sickle-shaped toe claws and a row of quills extending from midway up the snout and down the back of the neck. Will, Jack and Luke readied their spears.

"Whoa! I mean no harm!" the dinosaur quickly said.

Ellie's jaw dropped. "It...it talked."

"Homosaurian," Matt told them. "What do you want with us?"

"I truly mean no harm. I merely overheard you talking amongst yourselves about needing a place to stay for the night."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Your voice sounds familiar, what is your name?"

"Dr. Omar," the homosaurian said. "You are Harris aren't you?"

"Yes!" Matt said, "I remember you now."

"You know him?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, he helped some of us out a few years back. He's one of the few homosaurians we've come to trust." Will continued to hold his EMD out. "You can put the spears down guys. It's been a long time Omar, do you by any chance remember my name?"

"Harris, I believe."

"Yes, Matt Harris."

Omar was surprised. "Matt? You're Matt? I mistook you for your brother! I thought _you_ disappeared!"

Matt smiled. "Well, I did for a time. But I'm back now."

"Omar, are they safe?" Lex asked as she and her brother came from behind the bush.

"Yes, they are," Omar told them. "Matt, these are two children Dr. Clementine and I have taken under our care. This is Lex and her brother Tim."

"Hi," Matt said. "This is my group: Dr. Alan, Ellie and Luke Grant, Will and Jack and Alisha. They're from the past, before the apocalypse."

" _Before_ the apocalypse? So they're time-travelers?"

"Well, not exactly," Grant said.

Omar smiled. "You are all welcome to stay with me tonight. We can hear all about what you have been through over the past two years."

"Thank you, Omar," Matt said. "We'd appreciate your hospitality."

* * *

The JurassiQuest team, Omar, the Murphy children and Dr. Clementine were soon seated at the table in Omar's home, eating dinner. Tonight's meal was an assortment of cooked fowl and fruit. Soon, Matt and the others were explaining in great detail all the events that had occurred as of late. Afterward, Dr. Grant explained how life was before the apocalypse, what his occupation was and how his family, Will, Jack and Alisha came together as the JurassiQuest team. They also explained how they arrived on Isla Nublar and how they met Matt, in the past.

"...and so we were there for two years with the tribe," Alisha concluded the story. "We learned their way of life and faced asesino dinosaurs."

"It was hard going," Matt added. "Though it was kind of sad leaving the tribe, because we'd grown attached to them, but it was good to finally get the time portal back online."

"Yes, it was," Dr. Clementine agreed. "That must have been a much more better time to live. Humans could do whatever they wanted and go wherever they pleased. Now, we must remain in hiding or we die."

"That must end soon," Will said, grabbing a handful of berries.

"What about you guys?" Luke asked. "What do you do out here?"

"Dr. Clementine and I are biologists," Omar responded. "We've been working together for years, studying how the ecosystem changed overtime since the great apocalypse. And just yesterday, we took in Lex and Tim. The city guards were after them." Omar turned to Matt. "What is your plan after tonight? I am afraid I lack the room to permanently house all of you here. I have a hard enough time hiding Dr. Clementine, Lex and Tim."

"The plan," Matt said, "if successful, will vanquish the homosaurian empire once and for all. The first thing we're going to do is hook up with the other Revolts at the secret base. It's going to be quite a trek though, especially with Revolt members searching the jungles for any humans."

"We should go with you tomorrow. Perhaps we could be of service to you."

"Oh, can we?" Tim asked excitedly.

Matt looked at the others and then back at Omar. He held out his open hand toward the homosaurian.

* * *

 **A/N: So Omar, Dr. Clementine and the JurassiQuest team seem to be joining forces. Will they reach the Revolt base successfully? Will Captain Pegg and the rest of the homosaurian army get a hold of them first? You will have to wait and see! For now, please be sure to favorite, follow and comment on this story and I'll see you all next week! Spare no expense!**


	13. The Break of Dawn

**Jurassic World:** ** **War of the Ages** – Chapter 13: The Break of Dawn**

 **A/N: Morning comes quickly 515 years in the future! Both the Jurassic World survivors and the JurassiQuest teams need to get an early start on their day if they want any chance of getting back to their own time. By the way, since I've been kind of lax about publishing chapters lately, I'm going to publish THREE chapters today! Please enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Once everyone had finally gotten into the aircraft and fallen asleep, it became quiet fast. It was so quiet, that Tom could even hear the early morning birdsong, pterosaur calls and the occasional creaking of the vessel. He looked at his watch: 5:45 a.m. No one would probably be up for at least another two or three hours, considering yesterday's adventure. Tom rested on his back.

 _Man, if I could get back to sleep, that would be wonderful_ , he thought.

"You awake, Tom?" Briana asked. She was sleeping on the bunk above him, next to Alaina. She poked her head over the edge of the bed. "Morning."

"What's keeping you up so early?"

"Just couldn't sleep."

"Is Alaina awake yet?"

Brianna shook her head. "She's sleeping like a baby."

"Well," Tom said with a nod. "I guess we'll have to wait a couple more hours before we get to do anything. Everyone else is going to want to sleep for several more hours."

"I'm awake!" came a whisper.

Brianna and Tom looked up to see Jessica Harding approaching them. The pig-tailed 14-year old bore no indication of having been sleep recently – she was wide-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"We should go outside!" Jess whispered.

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Outside? Are you nuts? There's probably loads of T. rexes and raptors out there."

"Yeah," Brianna agreed. "It's safer to stay in here. We don't need the adults sending some search party to look for us. We're in dire enough straits as it is."

"Come on." Jess rolled. "It's not like we're going far. We're just going down the ramp so we can get some fresh air. If we hear or see anything, we'll just run back in."

"I don't know..." Tom wasn't too convinced this was a good idea.

Jess shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then. If you're too chicken to step right outside, then I'll go by myself." She turned and began walking toward the ladder that led to the lower deck.

"She's serious," Brianna said. She slid from the top bunk. "Hold on! We're coming!"

"We are?" Tom asked.

"We can't let her get herself into any trouble. Come on."

Tom reluctantly followed Brianna as the three teenagers descended down the ladder, onto the lower deck. Since the ramp was open, they began walking outside. The jungle at this time of night was lit by the dawning sun, which hadn't even appeared over the horizon yet. Somewhere out in this wilderness, dinosaurs, birds and other animals called out into the morning air. Tom heard a low bellowing sound.

"Do you think that's an _Apatosaurus_?" Brianna asked.

"Maybe," Tom answered.

"Where do you kids think you're going?" turning, they saw Oscar standing at the side of the ramp, with his rifle in hand. "You know it's not safe out there."

"We weren't going exploring or anything," Tom told him. "We're just coming out here. I don't wanna get eaten."

"Yeah, we're tired of being cooped up," Jess agreed. "You, Yoder, D-Caf and Owen had us cooped up in the Control Room for weeks! I like being outside."

Oscar sighed. "Guess I can't blame you."

"It was for your own good though," said Billy Yoder, who was standing nearby. "That island was dangerous. We didn't want to loose anyone else. We've lost enough people as it is."

Oscar, Billy and D-Caf were stationed around the ramp of the aircraft to make sure everyone else was safe. Owen was sitting up against the base of a tree nearby, using his knife to slice the skin from around an apple with his raptors sprawled out on the ground beside him, sleeping.

"Anyone come up with a plan yet?" Owen asked. "I don't think staying here is it."

"No, clearly not," Billy said.

"We survived the apocalypse," Jess offered, "so I'm sure other people did too. How far in the future are we?"

Oscar tried to remember. "According to Dr. Wu, we're more than 500 years in the future."

"Perfect, civilization must have started up by now, somewhere."

Owen nodded in approval. "Jess is right. 500 years is more than enough time for survivors to start civilization up again. We can probably find towns and cities comparable to ones you might expect from the Bronze Age. Humans are resourceful. I'm sure they've figured out how to scrape out a living. We just need to find civilization."

"I agree," Billy said.

But a male voice said, "That's not a good idea."

"Who was that?" Brianna asked.

"Over here." Everyone looked to see a man walking into view, followed by two others. "You don't want to try and look for civilization anywhere around here."

"And...who are you?" Billy asked.

"Sorry, I'm Dave. Dave Harris. This is my friend Barry, and this is Lewis Dodgson. He's traveling with us."

"Pleased to meet you, Dave. I'm Billy Yoder, and this here is Oscar Morales and Daniel Cafaro. And these three are Tom, Brianna and Jess."

Dave nodded. "Where did you all come from?"

Oscar grinned. "I'm not sure you'd believe us if we told you. We've traveled here from the past. 2015 AD."

Dave turned to Dodgson. "Isn't that the time you said you came from?"

Dodgson nodded.

"Wait," D-Caf said, "you're from the past too?"

"Yes," Dodgson.

"How did you guys get here?" Dave asked.

"One of the scientists we have in our group built a time portal," Billy explained.

"I see." Looked past the mercenaries, Dave noticed Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo getting off the ground and looking over in their direction. "Raptors...over there!" Echo snapped her jaws.

Barry grabbed for his gun.

"Hold it!" Owen called. "Don't shoot! I've got them under control!"

"You what?" Matt asked.

"They won't attack you."

"They sure look like they're about to."

"Sorry," Billy said, "I didn't introduce you to our _Velociraptor_ whisperer, Owen Grady."

Owen walked past the raptors and toward the others. "I'm their alpha."

Matt was shocked. "I've seen raptors tear apart a human being in seconds...and yet you managed to tame them?"

"They're not tame. And I've raised them from birth. They imprinted on me."

"I see. That's remarkable."

Charlie snarled.

"I still wouldn't get too close though," Owen cautioned.

"Had no intention on doing so."

Tom spoke up. "You were saying something about finding civilization not being a good idea."

"That's right," D-Caf said. "What's up with that."

"Seeing as you're from the same year as the apocalypse, you wouldn't know about all the major changes that have happened to this world."

Oscar cocked his head. "So you know about the apocalypse too. What changes?"

"After the apocalypse, another race of creatures took dominion of the planet. A hyperintelligent species of dinosaurs called homosaurians. They've constructed a great city not far from here, and they're determined to stay in power. For decades, those saurians have been trying to kill off humanity. We the humans – the minority – must fight against them or we'll die."

"You're in a war against dinosaurs?" Jess asked. "That's so cool...or...well, not 'cool', but um...well, you know what I mean."

"So humanity's being hunted to extinction by extremely intelligent dinosaurs?" Billy asked.

"In short, yes. You go anywhere near that city, you're as good as dead. The leader of the homosaurians, Lord Savas, has search parties combing these jungles surrounding the city, looking for any humans they can capture."

Oscar turned to the others. "We need to get as far away from the city as possible."

"What do we do then?" Owen asked.

"How many do you have in your group?" Matt inquired.

"Less than thirty people."

"Hm. It's going to be difficult keeping a group of that size so close to the city. We need to get you all as far away from the city as possible."

"But where can we go from here?" Billy said.

"The rest of us humans have gathered to a top secret base away from the city. We call ourselves the Revolts. We plan on combating the homosaurians, but in order to do so, they need me. That's why we're going over there. I strongly suggest you all come with us. You're group will be far safer there than here."

The others looked at each other. Seeing no other option, they agreed.

"We need to get everyone up," D-Caf concluded.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Oscar exclaimed to the others. All of the Jurassic World survivors had been awoken and brought out of the aircraft. "This is Dave Harris. He's lives in this time period. And he's just informed us that we're not safe in our current location."

"Not safe?" Hammond asked. Below him, Dianthus let out a little trumpet and flapped his ears. Hammond knelt, picked the elephant up and continued, "How so? We're quite isolated from any civilization, are we not?"

"What sort of danger are we talking about here?" Masrani added.

"Serious danger," Matt confirmed. "You've arrived in a very dangerous place. In the past 500 years since you're time that have elapsed, two intelligent races have risen against each other – man and dinosaur. One dinosaur species in particular – the homosaurian. Homosaurians are nothing like any dinosaur you've ever encountered. They bear much resemblance to the _Velociraptor_ , except they lack the characteristic killing claw, they have a more upright posture, opposable thumbs, and they're _very_ intelligent."

"What ridiculous hogwash!" Dr. Baselton proclaimed. "No dinosaur can ever be that intelligent! The most intelligent dinosaur that ever existed was _Troodon_ , and it was only as smart as–"

Oscar suddenly grabbed Dr. Baselton by the arm and yanked him back. "He's still doesn't have all of his marbles."

"Like I was saying," Matt continued, "they're a very intelligent species. After the apocalypse of your era, the homosaurians rose a mighty civilization. We humans were – and still are – fewer in number. We fight to obtain freedom from them, but in the meantime, we need to get you all away from here safely. The homosaurians leader is named Lord Savas, and he has made it his mission to eradicate humans from the face of the planet." Gasps were heard among the group. "I belong to a group of humans working at bringing the homosaurians down, called the Revolts. They're further northwest of here, at a top secret location. My friend Barry and I will take you there. You'll be much safer at the base than you are here, especially since your group is so large."

"How far is it to your base?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"It's about two days walk from here. If we walk briskly, we should arrive by afternoon tomorrow. And we must leave right away."

"Certainly," Hammond said. "We must."

"Alright then," Matt declared. "Make sure you have all your things together, and we're moving out!"

As everyone else hustled to make sure they had all of the belongings they brought (even though no one had many personal belongings to speak of), Owen made his way over to Claire. Any other time, she had a focused and confident disposition. She was always the individual who would not yield to panic in a time of crisis. But now, Owen noticed she looked more unsure...afraid even.

"Hey," he said, "you OK?"

Claire grabbed hold of his arm. "I...I don't know. A few weeks ago, everything was so different. Two weeks ago, I was overseeing 20,000 people a day at the greatest theme park in the world, then I was outrunning escaped dinosaurs, and now...it's like the end of the world."

"Don't worry about," Owen said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine. We'll get through this."

Claire and Owen looked behind them to see Gray and Zach making their way over.

"Something wrong, boys?" Claire asked with concern.

"I wanna go home," Gray said.

"I know, Sweetie. You will. Soon."

"Didn't you say that a couple of weeks ago?" Zach asked.

"Well, yes, but..." Claire didn't know what to say. Would they really get home soon? Would they get back to their own time ever again.

"We'll get you both back home to your parents," Owen confirmed. "We don't know how long it will take. But we will get you back. We will _all_ get back...soon."

"Come on everyone!" Dave called. "Let's get this movable feast on the way!"

* * *

"Wow," Will said, "'it's been forever since I've had an EMD I can use. Thanks for charging these, Omar."

"Certainly," Omar told him.

Matt led the JurassiQuest team, Dr. Clementine, Omar, Lex and Tim through the jungle toward the Revolt base to the northwest. The forest near the city was certainly not safe for any human. It was crawling with homosaurian soldiers.

"How long is it till we reach your base again?" Grant asked.

"We should reach it by tomorrow afternoon," Matt told him. "But we'll be away from the city relatively–"

The bellow of a large dinosaur echoed through the jungle. This was followed by some nondescript shouting. The animal bellowed again. The JurassiQuest team exchanged glances as the noises continued. Matt gestured for them to follow, but quietly. They crept toward the source of the sound and found it coming from a clearing. As they parted the foliage, they saw a flat area with numerous large sauropods that were tethered by homosaurians. The homosaurians were having the sauropods knock down large trees before tying the trees to one of the back legs of the beasts so they could haul them toward the log pile they created. One of the sauropods wasn't behaving; instead of knocking down the tree, it was bellowing loudly and raising to its hind legs before stomping back to the ground.

There was something suspicious about the sauropods that Grant noticed – they didn't resemble anything from the fossil record. Though closely resembling _Apatosaurus_ , they had bodies adorned with knobs and spikes and a clubbed tail, like an ankylosaur. The sauropod swung its mighty tail about as its owners tried to control it.

"What kind of dinosaur is that?" Ellie whispered. "I don't think I can recognize it."

"You wouldn't be able to," Matt explained. "Because this sauropod, is a hybrid."

The others looked at him strangely.

"A hybrid?" Luke asked.

"Yes. The homosaurians themselves are hybrids, and over the past many years, their scientists have genetically-engineered many such hybrids. They're trying to populate the world with genetically-altered dinosaurs that they believe are stronger and fitter than the originals. This is an _Ankylodocus_ , a cross between an _Apatosaurus_ and an _Ankylosaurus_."

"How does that even work?" Alisha asked. "You can't breed two different kinds of dinosaurs together."

"They didn't have to," Omar said. "They merely took the _Apatosaurus_ genome, and inserted genes from an _Ankylosaurus_ for features that they wanted the _Apatosaurus_ to have, like the clubbed tail and knob-covered body. Their skin is almost impenetrable."

"In fact," Matt continued, "around here, pure bred dinosaurs – herbivores anyway – are becoming less and less common because homosaurians are releasing their own hybrids into the wild. So the farther away we get from the city, the fewer hybrids and more pure bred dinosaurs we'll see. Where our base is, no hybrid dinosaurs exist."

"Hybrid dinosaurs in the wild," Grant recounted. "That's messed up."

Finally, the homosaurians pulling on the _Ankylodocus_ ' reigns were able to calm the behemoth down and it knocked over yet another tree before hauling it to where the other legs went.

Matt nodded. "We should get going, before they see us."

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of exciting stuff, huh? What do you think is going to happen next? Please be sure to leave a comment! Now, usually this is where I would say to look forward for next week's chapter, but I'm publishing two more chapters today. So I'll be publishing Chapter 14 in a few minutes! Until then, spare no expense!  
**


	14. Back Together

**Jurassic World:** ** **War of the Ages** – Chapter 14: Back Together**

 **A/N: "Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah, why don't you and I combine?" In case you don't know where that's from, it's from the movie Parent Trap. You might be singing it too by the end of this chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Dave and Barry led the "movable feast" through the jungle toward the northwest at a brisk speed. It was midday; the sun was making the forest warm and by now, everyone was tiring of walking.

"Mr. Harris," Masrani said. "We should probably stop to rest soon. The group is getting tired."

Dave nodded. "I understand that, Mr..."

"Masrani. Simon Masrani."

"Masrani, I understand the group might be getting tired, but I'd like to get as far as we can by 1:00 p.m."

"Isn't there a ridge nearby we can rest at?" Barry asked.

"Yes, there is. It should be relatively safe from predators and homosaurians don't usually go that far beyond the city. It is a good place to stop."

"Good," Hammond said. "My feet are tired. These legs aren't nearly as good as they used to be you know."

Masrani grabbed Hammond's shoulder. "Where's Dianthus?"

"He's in my arm—ah! He's gone! Where did the little guy go?"

* * *

Billy Brennan walked hand in hand with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe how bad things had gotten.

"Are you OK?" Cheryl asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just like things have gone from bad to worse. First we had trouble getting enough money to continue the dig, then my best friend – besides you – and mentor disappeared into the past, and as if that wasn't enough, we were nearly killed when the dinosaurs escaped at Jurassic World and now we're struggling for survival against a race of anthropomorphic dinosaurs. Suddenly struggling to get enough money to support the fossil hunts isn't as bad anymore."

"We'll get through this, Billy, we always have."

"Thanks, Cheryl. I actually feel a little better now."

"How's Mr. Paleontologist holding up?" Dr. Baselton asked with mocked concern.

Billy slumped his shoulders. _Good feeling's definitely gone now._

"What do you want Baselton?" Billy asked.

"Just seein' how you're holding up."

"I'm perfectly fine, Dr. Baselton."

Dr. Baselton chuckled. "I ought to tell ya, you two have been through a lot lately! We're sometime in the future trying to reach some secret base in who-knows-what-part of the world, but before that, you were loosing money for your dig team and you lost that idiot Dr. Grant of yours."

Billy inwardly growled; he clenched his fists. However, he decided to restrain himself from any unneeded conflict. "I don't need you to sum my life's troubles up, Dr. Buzzardton."

"Hey, they're your troubles, not mine. I didn't create them. You brought them upon yourself. You know, I bet things wouldn't be nearly as bad if your cowardly, mentally-disturbed Dr. Grant didn't run away in utter humiliation because of his crackpot–"

Billy attacked Dr. Baselton and wrestled him to the ground. The two men tussled amongst the forest floor, trying to gain the upper hand in the fight. Baselton swung his wrist at Billy, knocking him in the arm, but Billy made a much worse blow to Baselton's cheek bone. Billy and Baselton carried out their wrestling match with raging anger.

By now, everyone else was paying attention to the fight.

"They're fighting!" Cheryl called.

"We need to break them up!" Owen said.

"No, you stay with your raptors," Oscar ordered him. "You know it'll only take a second for them to forget who their alpha is and then they'll make a meal of someone. We'll handle this."

Oscar, Billy Yoder, Sarah and D-Caf rushed to the aid of both men. They grabbed their arms, trying to pull them away from each other, but neither wanted to stop fighting. They wanted to take all their frustration out on each other.

"I've got this guys!" Brennan called.

As the others tried to stop the fight, Brianna frowned. "That fight started awfully fast," she said.

"You know Mr. Brennan and Dr. Baselton have always been at odds with each other," Tom reminded her. "It doesn't take much for them to start fighting. Albeit, this is more violent than usual."

A quiet trumpet got the teens' attention. Alaina, Jess, Brianna and Tom looked to the left, looking for the source of the sound.

"That's Dianthus!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Why's he walking away from the group?" Alaina asked. "You know how much he loves Hammond."

"I wouldn't be surprised if this stress is getting to him too," Tom said. "We need to get one of the adults to get him."

Jess started walking after the elephant. "Are you nuts? The adults are preoccupied with their afterschool special pow-pow. We need to get Dianthus before something eats him."

"But Jess..." Tom began. He knew there was no stopping the determined Jessica Harding when she set her mind to something. He looked at his two other friends. They all knew what they had to do. The three of them left the group and ran after Jessica.

* * *

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Dave hollered as Oscar, Sarah, D-Caf and Billy got the two fighting men apart.

"You will eat everyone one of those words you said about Grant!" Billy swore.

Baselton scoffed, "There's nothing more to say about a low-lying old–"

"Knock it off!" Sarah shouted. "You two are acting like children!"

"Sarah's right," Dave confirmed. "We've still got a long way to go before we reach the other Revolts and I know you two have a...a history, but it'll be a lot longer till we reach the base if you're fighting all the time. Now get up and act like grown men."

Oscar and Billy Yoder helped Brennan off the ground. Brennan looked at Dave. "I know you don't know anything about me, but we've had more than just 'a history' between us. It's mostly Baselton's fault we're in this mess."

Barry and Dave exchanged glances. They both knew what the group needed.

"We're gonna take a break," Dave told everyone. "We'll be back on the hike in five minutes."

* * *

"Dianthus!" Brianna called.

Tom also called, "Dianthus!"

"Dianthus Hammond!"

Tom looked at her. "How many Dianthus' do you think are in this jungle?"

"I don't know what he responds to. Maybe he likes being called by his last name, or maybe he thinks if his last name is being called then he seriously needs to come back."

"Elephants are smarter than dogs," Alaina said, "so there might be _some_ truth to that."

"Poor little guy," Jess remarked. "He's all alone in a dense, scary jungle with monsters lurking everywhere."

"We don't know that," Alaina told her.

The four teenagers found a break in the jungle created by a quiet, shallow creek. The little elephant had to be somewhere nearby, but finding an elephant – even a normal-sized elephant – in a jungle like this would be equivalent to finding a needle in a haystack.

"Where is that little guy?" Jess wondered.

Brianna shrugged her shoulders. "He's got to be here somewhere. Dianthus!" This time, her call was answered by a trumpet. The sound came from across the creek, where Dianthus appeared from the vegetation around the water's edge. He grunted, apparently happy to have been found. "There he is!"

"Come here Dianthus!" Tom urged. The elephant trumpeted again, but he made no move to cross the creek. "Come on, little guy. Your partner's going to be worried."

Alaina clapped her hands on her legs, trying to tempt the elephant over. She was about to call again when she felt a small pulse of energy moving through the ground. She froze. The pulse came again – the ground was vibrating.

"Shh!" Aliana shushed everyone.

"What?" Tom asked. "We need to get Dianthus back."

"Dianthus isn't the only thing we found. Listen."

The group was silent and they heard the vibration come again. This time, the surface of the water rippled with the impact. The vibration came again...and again. Twigs and branches snapped and a nearby tree swayed as if something large brushed up against it. Brianna's eyes widened and she quivered in fear.

"Is that what I think it is?" Brianna whispered.

No answer was required – less than a second later, between two trees appeared the head of a giant, tooth-studded monster with piercing eyes. It was stalking towards them – it had _definitely_ seen them. There was no chance of hiding.

"Run," Tom spoke.

As the four teenagers ran across the creek, a loud roar echoed through the jungle as an adult _Tyrannosaurus_ rushed from cover. The beast was more than 40 feet long and stood at least 13 feet tall. As she was cinnamon-brown in color, it was clear that she was female. Her body was adorned with scars from previous battles. The T. rex stomped toward the teens, bearing its impressive set of banana-sized teeth.

"T. rex!" Jess called.

"We know!" Tom responded.

The T. rex's long legs insured it had no trouble making it quickly across the water.

* * *

The roar of a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ was heard far and wide through the jungle. The group froze at the unsettling sound.

Dave said, "We need to lie low for a bit until we're sure it's gone."

"Has anyone seen Jess?" Gerry asked. "I don't see her anywhere."

"We're missing four of the kids," Billy Yoder confirmed.

"And Dianthus," Hammond reminded them.

Another roar, followed by the scream of a human made it clear what the T. rex was hunting.

"That's Jess!" Gerry shouted.

"We have to move fast," Dave confirmed. "Barry, Owen, Oscar, Yoder, Sarah, you're with me. We don't have much in means of weapons, Sarah, but Barry has an extra pistol. The rest of you keep moving on. In ten minutes you should be to the ridge, wait for us there."

Barry gave his extra pistol to Sarah and said, "It's set on bullets right now. You can set it to EMD mode here."

Owen whistled and Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo raced into the jungle at top speed. The six humans ran toward the source of the noise. Billy Brennan took off after them as well.

"Billy!" Dr. Sorkin said. "We were told to stay here."

"Those kids wouldn't have left if Baselton and I didn't start fighting. I've got to do something."

* * *

"There's a _Tyrannosaurus_ very close by," Matt said as they reached a creek.

Omar bent down so that he could place his lower jaw on the ground. His head shot back up. "Not only that, but it's coming this way – fast!"

"Get under cover!"

"But where?" Alisha asked.

"How about in those bushes?" Luke asked. "It's not much cover, but we don't have many options."

Seeing as Luke was right, the group quickly concealed themselves in the bushes, and just in time. A few moments later, four young humans came running through the creek, followed by a _Tyrannosaurus_.

"There's kids!" Alan whispered. "They're not going to make it."

Matt nodded. "Alright. Change of plan. We need to save them."

"But how?" Ellie asked. "We've never fended off a _Tyrannosaurus_ before."

"That's the easy bit. Here's the plan: we're all going to run out there. Those of us with weapons, me, Luke, Alan and Alisha with our spears and Will and Jack with their EMD's are going to distract the T. rex. Ellie, you're job will be to get those kids away from the T. rex. Omar, Dr. Clementine, Lex and Tim stay here."

"Then what?" Will asked. "What's next in this suicidal plan?"

Matt ignored Will's second remark. "Then leave it to me. I'll lead the T. rex away from you guys."

"Are you sure?" Alisha asked with concern.

"Don't worry. I've done it before. Let's move!"

The JurassiQuest team rushed from their hiding spot and into the creek. The creek was shallow, no more than a foot or so deep.

"Get behind us, kids!" Matt called.

Tom, Alaina, Jess, Brianna, and the miniature elephant she was carrying got behind the men as they rushed toward the T. rex. The dinosaur stopped in her tracks, somewhat surprised that the humans were running _towards_ her. She roared at them, sending a blast of hot, rotten air in their direction. Will and Jack fired their EMD's at the beast, while Alan, Luke, Alisha and Matt teased the animal, making mock lunges with their spears.

"Are you guys OK?" Ellie asked the teens.

"We're fine now," Tom answered. "I think."

"OK, get over here."

The T. rex snapped at Alisha's spear, but being the determined woman that she was, did not retreat. She cried out. "Salir de aquí que el lagarto cubierto!"

Suddenly, four _Velociraptors_ ran from the foliage surrounding the water and toward the T. rex. The T. rex looked in their direction and grunted. Blue and the other raptors stopped in their tracks. The T. rex growled but she didn't seem keen on attacking them.

"Raptors," Alan said. "As if we already didn't have enough troubles."

Blue cocked her head at the T. rex, who then sniffed the air before walking away and out of the creek. Maybe she didn't feel like fighting humans with weapons _and_ a pack of raptors. With the T. rex gone, the raptors switched their attention to Alan, Alisha, Luke, Will, Jack and Matt. Blue called out, and Echo, Charlie and Delta quickly surrounded the group. While the men and Alisha waved their spears in an attempt to intimidate the raptors, it didn't accomplish much. Echo snapped at Alan, despite him jabbing the spear in her direction.

"I'm not afraid of you," Alan whispered to Echo.

Will nodded. "OK, we'll just have to hit them off one at a time," he said.

Jack agreed. "Can we do that?"

"We'll have to." Will cocked his EMD as he and Jack prepared to fire.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't fire! Don't fire!"

Everyone, including the raptors looked up to see a man running _towards_ them. Was he mad?

"Stay back!" Matt ordered. "Stay where you are! Don't come any closer!"

"I've got this," the man said. The raptors instantly turned to Owen, growling and snarling, as usual. "Eyes on me!"

"What the heck is he doing?" Alan asked. _Doesn't he know how dangerous raptors are?_

"And we're moving...moving...follow me, girls." Holding his hands out, he slowly began moving backwards, and the raptors followed. Charlie attempted to circle around Owen. "I see you, Charlie! Back up!" Charlie hissed. "Don't give me that, Charlie! I said back up!"

Matt had lived with dinosaurs in entire life, he'd traveled through time and seen how the forces of the homosaurians were striving to take over the world – needless to say, not much surprised him anymore. But this did. His jaw dropped. There wasn't a single person among the JurassiQuest team that wasn't dumbfounded by this man's way with raptors.

"How...how is he doing that?" Luke asked.

Alan was particularly stupefied. He'd studied _Velociraptor_ fossils for decades and he encountered them several times when he and the others were trapped on Isla Nublar. He knew just how aggressive and unpredictable raptors were, but Owen took them in his stride.

Owen grabbed the clicker from his pocket. He clicked it a couple times. "And...release!" The raptors scampered a short distance behind Owen, as if forgetting they were ever on the verge of an attack. Owen walked over to the JurassiQuest team. "Sorry about that. They're wild animals. They do what comes naturally."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever seen," Will breathed.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"Name's Owen Grady. And you've already met my girls."

"They have names too? They're your raptors?" Luke asked.

"In a way, yes, yes they are."

Matt said, "Dr. Clementine, you can bring everyone out now. I _think_ we're safe."

"So long as I'm around you are," Owen confirmed. "Anyways, that's Echo, Charlie, Delta and the beta of the pack, Blue. Raptors are aggressive predators, but they operate under a pecking order."

"Who's their alpha then?" Luke asked.

Owen grinned. "You're looking at him, kid."

Another man came running around the creek bend. Dave asked, "Is everything...OK...?"

Matt's jaw dropped. He and Dave slowly walked towards each other. Both of them seemed speechless.

"Wait..." Alisha whispered. "They're almost...identical."

"Brother!" Matt exclaimed. The two brothers embraced warmly.

"What happened to you, bro?" Dave asked.

"Not much. Just crashed in the past, was stuck there a couple years and wound back here."

Dave laughed. "It's good to see you."

"I don't believe it," Barry said. "Matt Harris."

Alan asked, "So this is your brother, Matt?"

"Yes! His name's Dave Harris. Dave, this is the rest of my group, this is Drs. Alan, Ellie and their son, Luke Grant. This is Alisha Roland, and they're Will Mccarthy and Jack Tyson. And you probably remember Dr. Clementine and Omar from a few years back, and the two kids are Lex and Tim Murphy."

Dave nodded. "You've found yourself a nice little group."

* * *

Luke remembered that there were four teenagers that the T. rex had been chasing. He turned and saw them and the little elephant at the edge of the creek. He was about to go over and see if they were OK when he noticed that the boy that was with them looked very familiar. _No...it can't be..._

"Hey," Luke said.

The teens looked up. Perhaps sensing something familiar about Luke the teenage boy said, "I didn't notice before...but you look...really _familiar..._ "

Luke gasped. "Wait...Tom?!"

"Luke! Is that you?!"

Tom walked back into the river toward his friend. The two of them grabbed hands before giving each other a hug.

"I thought you were gone for good, man!" Tom exclaimed. "You look a little different from the last time I saw you so I didn't recognize you at first!"

"Me neither! It's so good to see you, Tom!"

Confused, Alaina, Brianna and Jess approached the two boys.

"You know each other?" Brianna asked.

"Hey, you _do_ look familiar!" Alaina said.

Tom said, "Of course he does! _This_ is Luke Grant! Luke, you probably don't remember–"

Luke said, "Wait, don't tell me...Alaina Manning!"

Alaina grinned. "You remembered my name, even though the last time we saw each other was like...third grade?"

"Yeah, it was third grade."

"Wow," Tom complimented. "Not a bad memory. Anyway, this is Brianna Hogan and _this_ is Jessica Harding."

"So you're the Luke Tom's been telling us so much about," Brianna said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," said Luke.

"Oh my gosh," Jess said, inspecting Luke's spear. "That thing's so cool! You fight T. rexes with this thing?"

"Not usually. It's mainly for keeping raptors at bay and for hunting."

"Good thing we nearly got eaten by a T. rex, then!" Tom said. The group laughed.

A trumpeting sound from the riverbank cast the attention of the group on Dianthus as he swam over to them.

"Wait, is that an elephant?" Luke asked in surprise. "He's kind of small isn't he?"

"He's a dwarf elephant," Jess said. She picked him up in her arms. "His name's Dianthus."

Luke snapped his fingers. "I remember him! He belonged to the same guy who owned the company that built the time portal that got us trapped in the past."

"John Hammond," Alaina told him. "He's back with the rest of our group."

Ellie came over to the teens. "Who are your new friends, Luke?"

"Mom, you remember, Tom right?"

"Tom! Haven't seen you in years! How'd you guys get here?"

"Wait, ' _Mom_ '?" Tom asked.

"Oh. Alan and I are married now," she said, pointing to her husband who was still talking with the other adults. "So technically Luke's my son now too."

"Dr. Grant's here too! Man, it seems like the whole gang's getting back together."

"Double wow," Brianna remarked.

* * *

"They're just around this bend," Oscar yelled to Sarah, Yoder and Brennan.

"Man they took off fast," Yoder said. "I hope Owen reached them before those raptors tore the kids to bits."

Once they made it to the part of the brook where the others were, Sarah stopped in her tracks. She turned to Billy, who was lagging a bit behind. "Billy, you might want to come see whoelse we found over here?"

"Where's the T. rex?" Billy asked. "Are the kids...OK..."

His eyes instantly met those of his mentor's, those same eyes he remembered just before he disappeared. "Alan!"

"Billy!"

"Well bless my knuckles," Yoder said. "The others aren't going to believe this."

After Billy and Alan shared a hug of friendship, Billy noticed that even the usually stolid and stoic Dr. Alan Grant was almost giddy with relief and excitement. "You're the last person I expected to see here, Billy."

"And I you," Billy said. "Oh man, so much has happened in the past two years, I don't even know where to start."

"Well that's another thing we share in common," Grant said.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy reunions! Don't you love them? The JurassiQuest team and the Jurassic World Survivors are finally back together! Now the two groups can share their single goal: defeat the homosaurian empire and restore the timeline! Will they succeed? You'll have to wait to find out. In the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story, write a comment in the review section below and look up "Let's Get Together" on YouTube! "Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah, why don't you and I combine? Let's get together, right away..."**

 **PS. Of course, this is only the second of three chapters I promised to publish today. The next one will be online shortly. And as always, spared no expense!**


	15. Hike Before Nightfall

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 15: Hike Before Nightfall**

 **A/N: Here's the last chapter I plan on publishing today, Chapter 15! I have a question for all my readers this week: which character is your favorite so far? Check out the new poll on my account profile and cast your vote! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"Well, well, well," Dr. Baselton said, slowly clapping his hands. "Can I believe my eyes! Dr. Alan Grant, you were the last person I expected to see here!"

Matt and Dave had just led the others back to the rest of the Jurassic World Survivors. The two groups would merge as they traveled to the Revolt base. Dr. Alan Grant was just about as surprised to see Dr. Baselton as Dr. Baselton was to see him. Grant stopped in his tracks.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Grant whispered to Billy.

"Um, yeah so he was with us when we were forced to go through the time portal," Billy whispered back. "So we're stuck with him."

Grant sighed. "Long time, no see Baselton."

"I trust it must have been a relief to not have to deal with supporting your intelligent-raptor hypothesis."

"Quite the contrary. I proved it."

Dr. Baselton laughed. "How so? You discovered a fossil of a raptor writing a Shakespearean drama?"

"No. The reason we disappeared was because we got trapped in a different time period. We saw raptors, among other dinosaurs, and we observed the way they hunted and how they worked together and communicated to take down prey larger than themselves."

Dr. Baselton laughed again. "What a joke! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He burst out into over-the-top laughter and Grant and Billy used this opportunity to slip away from him.

"Dr. Grant!" Cheryl exclaimed. She hugged him tightly. "We thought we'd never see you again."

"We did too," Grant said. "It's good to see you Cheryl."

"And if it isn't Ellie Sattler," Cheryl added with a smile.

"Ellie Grant actually. Alan and I are married now."

"Lots happened in the past two years I gather. You'll have to tell us all about it."

Hammond and Masrani made their way over to the Grant's.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you're alright," Hammond said.

"Good to see you, Mr. Hammond."

"This is my good friend, Simon Masrani. We're business partners."

"Mr. Hammond!" Brianna said as she approached him with Dianthus. The elephant trumpeted excitedly.

"Dianthus! Get over here you diminutive pachyderm!" Brianna handed him the elephant. "Thank you, Brianna."

"No problem."

* * *

Despite the fact that everyone was glad to be reunited with their long-lost friends, they had to keep moving in the direction of the Revolt base. They moved as quickly as they could with such a large group through the jungle. Fortunately, the farther away they got from civilization, the better. Luke, Tom, Alaina, Brianna and Jess spent most of the day talking amongst themselves, catching up. Evening approached rather quickly.

"...we'd been struggling to survive with this tribe ever since," Luke explained. "Then, Matt and Alisha were able to get a time portal back online that we used to get to this time period. Unfortunately, in doing so we lost Robert Muldoon, one of our team members. He died so that the rest of us could escape."

"What killed him?" Jess asked.

"Raptors." He paused. "That sums up what's happened to us over the last two years. What about you guys?"

"For most of that time," Tom started, "it was business as usual. Then we went on a school trip to Jurassic World shortly after I met Brianna and Alaina. I found a connection between Jurassic World and the company InGen, since I knew that company had something to do with your disappearance, so we investigated."

"We didn't find anything that helped us out initially, but that's when really crazy stuff started to happen," Alaina said. "Park systems began going offline and dinosaurs escaped all over the park! It was scary! There was even a hybrid dinosaur that attacked us called _Indominus rex_."

"And there was this battle between the _Indominus_ and the T. rex," Brianna added. "It was epic!"

"And shortly after most had evacuated the park," Alaina continued, "apocalypse broke loose. A huge ejecta cloud – we're still not sure what caused it – destroyed civilization as we knew it, practically knocking humanity back to the Stone Age. We lived at the park for two weeks until one of Jurassic World's scientists got the time portal up and running."

Meanwhile, the Grants, Billy, Cheryl, Malcolms, Hammond, Claire and Masrani were having their own conversation.

"Dr. Grant," Hammond said, "I'm astonished you lasted two years in the prehistoric past."

"Is that all it was?" Ellie asked. She knew it had been two years of course, but the timeframe almost didn't seem real. "It seemed like so much longer than that."

"Well you're alive, and that's the important things."

"How far did you go into the past?" Ian Malcolm asked.

Grant grinned. "Actually, we didn't go to the past at all."

The others nearly stopped in their tracks. "You didn't?" Hammond and Billy asked together.

"No. I don't know what happened with your machine, but it sent us to a different time period. At first we saw lower Jurassic dinosaurs, so we thought the time portal was a little off. Then we saw a myriad of different creatures from both the Jurassic and the Cretaceous. My son saw a modern great white shark in the ocean. We were confused for a long time, until..."

"Until what?" Claire asked.

"You guys succeeded, didn't you?" Grant asked. "You successfully cloned dinosaurs?"

"Yes, we did. Our first dinosaur was an _Edmontosaurus_. She hatched the year after you all disappeared. How did you know?"

"We joined up with a tribe of humans," Ellie explained, "and contrary to what you would expect from an ancient tribe, they knew a good bit about the technology from our time. They even knew what a time portal was. They took us to an island off the coast of southern Texas to the ruins of what appeared to be a large theme park. We saw cloning technology, a welcoming center and a rusted statue of you, Mr. Hammond and Dianthus."

Hammond raised his eyebrows. He turned to Masrani, "I told you it was worth sparing no expense on making a statue that would last! That's incredible. You found the ruins of Jurassic World alright! The greatest theme park in the world!"

"Jurassic...World," Grant said. "Right, that's the park Matt told us about. We met Matt at that park and he told us that instead of traveling to the past, we'd traveled 250 years into the future. We stayed with the tribe for two years until Matt was able to get another time portal working."

"Where _was_ the time portal?" Sarah asked.

"It was in some sort of Control Room."

Sarah, Malcolm, Hammond, Claire and Masrani looked at each other knowingly.

"Jurassic World must have been very beautiful," Ellie said.

"Oh it was," Claire agreed. "We spared no expense to insure it was the most technologically advanced theme park of all time. We had state-of-the-art attractions and around 15 or 16 species of dinosaurs."

"So get me up to speed," Grant continued. "What happened in the past two years since we were gone?"

"Perhaps you should start, Billy," Hammond thought.

"OK. So after you left, not knowing what happened to you, I assumed leadership of the fossil hunting operation. We discovered many more fossils, but we were unable to get enough funding. By two years–"

"Two years?" Grant was surprised. "I'm impressed, Billy. I would have thought we'd have to pack up in another three weeks. By the way..." Grant took the raptor resonating chamber replica from his bag. "I still have this."

"Wow! How did compare with the real things?"

"Wonderfully. We confused them with their own sounds, which saved us more than a few times."

"Neat."

"So then what happened?"

"We invested more research into cloning dinosaurs," Claire explained. "That's when InGen joined forces with Masrani Global."

"My company," Masrani said.

"And we built a functioning theme park in a fraction of the time used to build Disney World or Seaworld. In addition to rides, we had two feeding shows, a hotel, a golf course and many other attractions. We even cloned our first genetically-modified hybrid, called _Indominus rex_."

" _Indominus rex_?" Grant asked. "What's that supposed to be a mix of?"

"Part T. rex, part raptor, part tree frog, part cuttlefish, part lots of other creatures we don't even know and all evil," Masrani answered. "It was a mistake to create such a beast."

"One of our employees," Claire continued, "had been smuggling dinosaur embryos from us for years. This time, in the process of doing so, he corrupted the park systems, enabling the dinosaurs to escape. Many people lost their lives. The _Indominus rex_ , we found, only made the problem worse. She was a powerful and intelligent predator, capable of taking down several _Apatosaurus_ in a row."

"Are you serious?" Grant said.

"Unfortunately, I am. Finally, the hybrid was killed by one of our T. rex, Owen's raptors and a mosasaur–"

"Wait, all three of those species were fighting the I. rex? How did that work?"

"The raptors and T. rex brought the I. rex down – but still alive – near the edge of the lagoon where we kept the mosasaur. Then the mosasaur leaped out of the water and pulled her under. She was a horrid beast."

"Glad we didn't meet her."

"That's not the half of what happened." Then Claire told them about the great apocalypse that ensued after and forced them to remain in the park for two weeks. "...and we finally made it to this time period where we met Dave and Barry."

"Well," Ellie said, "tough time for all of us then."

Malcolm looked at his wife. She seemed to be in deep thought. "What's on your mind, honey?"

"That T. rex...those scars...they looked so familiar," Sarah whispered.

"I thought the same thing," Grant confessed. "There was a T. rex we nicknamed 'Rexy' that lived 250 years in the future. And she also had lots of scars."

"We had a T. rex named Rexy too," Hammond told him. "Our Rexy was scarred up in the vicious fight between her and the I. rex."

Masrani frowned. "Do you think they could be the same animal?"

"That's, um, implausible," Malcolm countered. "Why would the same T. rex exist in 2015, 250 years in the future _and_ 550 years in the future?"

"We're here aren't we? We're from 2015. I think it's coincidental that we both named her Rexy, but I believe this is the same animal that has...somehow...time-traveled through different time periods."

"After all," Sarah said, "there's no way the scar pattern would be identical on both animals."

* * *

That night, everyone ate a quick meal of whatever they happened to be carrying with them and retired for a few hours of rest, mostly everyone anyway. Oscar, Billy Yoder, D-Caf and Owen took shifts throughout the night, watching for danger. Right now, it was Owen's shift. He stood near the rest of the group, who were sleeping as comfortably as they could on the forest floor. While Blue, Delta and Echo were fast asleep, Charlie was wide awake, staring at Owen with those reptilian eyes.

Owen looked up at her. "What do you want?" Charlie cocked her head. "You're hungry again? Look, I don't have much left, but..." Owen dug around his food hipbbag until he found a small mouse. He tossed it to Charlie who snapped it up and swallowed it in seconds.

"That's amazing."

Owen turned to see Alan.

"Dr. Grant," Owen said, "how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you too much today. Making sure these four don't get into any trouble is a full-time job."

"That's amazing, what you're doing with these _Velociraptors_."

Owen nodded. "Yeah...but you know, I probably wouldn't have gotten as interested in raptors if it weren't for you. I read a lot of what you've written about raptors, how they likely used communication to interact with each other and plan out attacks."

"Really? How right was I?"

"You couldn't have been more right. These animals are far more complex than we've given them credit for for decades. That's one of the reasons why I like them."

"They're definitely very incredible creatures. How long have you worked with them?"

"I've worked with my girls for a little over a year now. In order to work with these animals like I do, I've you need to develop a bond with them. They're not tame, these are wild animals and unless you establish that special bond with them when they're young, they will kill you. But what am I telling you this for? You know _exactly_ how dangerous raptors are."

The two of them chuckled. Grant got the raptor resonating chamber from his backpack. "I thought you might like to see this. Billy made it for me two years ago." He handed it to Owen.

"What is it?"

"It's a replica of raptor resonating chamber. You blow through it...there, and it comes out sounding almost identical to a raptor's calls."

"Wow. Unbelievable."

"It worked good enough to confuse the raptors we dealt with 250 years in the future."

"If we ever get back, you're gonna have to get Billy to make me another one of these. That would come in handy. Can I?"

Grant nodded. Owen blew through the chamber, causing a raspy raptor-like caw to come out the other end. Charlie looked up in confusion and her sisters flinched in their sleep. "I'd better not use this too much around them. It'd take them forever to get back to sleep." He handed it back to Grant.

"Well," Grant said, "I suspect we'll have a long day tomorrow and you're shifts probably almost over, so I'm gonna get some shuteye."

"You do that. Nice talking to you."

"You too."

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like we've got a little bromance going on between Grant and Owen, naturally. In the next chapter, the group might just finally arrive at the Revolt base and form a plan to defeat the homosaurian empire. In the meantime though, as always, favorite and follow this story if you haven't already and tune in next week for Chapter 16! Spared no expense!**


	16. The Battle Plan

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 16: The Battle Plan**

 **A/N: This is a great turning point in the story. I hope you guys find this chapter exciting, because it lays the foundation for what's to come in later chapters. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"How much farther is it, Dave?" Claire asked.

The group had waken up early this morning so they could get a head start on the final leg of their journey. They were still making their way through the jungles as they walked away from the city of Baraq. Every minute put them a little farther from their biggest threat.

"We're almost there," Dave said. "Actually, I take that back...we're here."

Everyone stopped walking as they approached a large fig tree with a mass of entwined roots at its base. Amid the roots there was a small pile of dead leaves and grass. Dave cleared his throat and walked closer to the tree. He stomped his left foot twice, then he did the same with his right foot. Then he stomped his left foot three times, and his right foot four times. Suddenly, the forest floor beneath the tree moved, revealing a trap door which opened from underneath the ground.

"How far have you traveled great, wise one?" came a voice from underneath the trapdoor.

Matt winced. To which Dave whispered, "We change the enter code every two weeks, just in case." Then Dave responded to the question with: "Farther on the back of a pterosaur than on the back of a sauropod."

The trapdoor opened wider, revealing a redheaded man with a ball cap. "It's good to see you back, Dave," the man said.

"Likewise, Stanley. Now I've got a really big group to come in here, so be sure to clear out the area near the trapdoor–"

"Wait, is that Matt?!" Stanley asked.

Dave grinned. "Yes, Stanley. My brother's back."

"Oh thank, heavens! We thought you were a goner! Welcome back, man!"

Owen approached Matt. "I think I should stay out here."

"Why would you say that?" Matt asked.

Owen gestured to the raptors. At the moment, they were listening to the bird calls in the jungle. "I need to keep an eye on them."

Matt nodded. "Alright. But if anything, I mean _anything_ looks or sounds suspicious, don't wait to call us back up."

"Will do."

* * *

"Wow," Billy Yoder said. "This place is perfect!"

Stanley explained to the group that the Revolt base was a secret underground military base before the apocalypse. "...and after the great apocalypse," Stanley continued, "there was a population of people living down here, trying to survive."

"What happened to them?" Oscar asked.

"We don't know. It was hundreds of years ago so we haven't got a clue. They didn't die in here though, that's for sure, because we've yet to find any dead bodies."

Stanley led them to one of the many rooms along the underground hallway. "OK, this is one of our sleeping areas. There should be enough cots for all of you."

"That's a relief," Hammond said. "All this walking is making me pooped!"

Dave said, "However, I want Billy, Oscar, Cheryl, Sarah, Malcolm, Claire, D-Caf, Alan and Ellie and Alisha to come with us. We need to discuss a game plan."

"Which Billy?" Billy Brennan asked.

"Both of you, actually. Come. We can meet in this room further down the hall."

As the rest of the group settled into the resting quarters, Dave, Matt, Yoder, Oscar, D-Caf, Malcolm, Sarah, Alan, Ellie, Claire, Alisha, Brennan and Cheryl went further down the hallway.

"So how many revolts do we have in the base now?" Matt asked as they walked.

"We're about 3,000 people strong," Dave told him. "We have a roughly even number of men an women here, most of which capable fighters."

"Um, dónde exactly are we going?" Alisha asked.

"We're going to introduce you all to one of our other leaders," Barry told them.

As they rounded a corner, they found a large bald man with well-muscled arms. He was in the middle of cleaning out the barrel of his rifle. He looked up.

"Matt! I don't believe it! You're back!" He approached Matt to give him a hug. "Where've you been, man?"

"A better question would be 'when have I been?'," Matt said. "Got trapped back in time a little ways back."

Dave said, "Roger Temple, we'd like to introduce you to some friends we've gotten together. These three are Billy Yoder, Oscar Morales, and Daniel Cafaro. This is Sarah and Ian Malcolm, Alan and Ellie Grant, Claire, Alisha, Billy Brennan and Cheryl Logan. Guys, Roger Temple is head of military assaults. He's experienced in just about every way possible when it comes to our enemy."

"We're here to help fight these, uh...," Malcolm paused, "what are they called again?"

"Homosaurians," Sarah told him.

"Right. The, uh, homosaurians."

Temple raised an eyebrow. "Alright..."

"They're very experienced with both dinosaurs and time-travel," Dave informed him.

"Ah!" Temple nodded. "Step into this room will you?"

* * *

In the next moment or two, the group was standing in a small room lit with a series of small lights along the walls just below the ceiling. In the center of the room was a small platform that looked like a large touchscreen. Matt and Dave collaborated to explain a little bit of history about the JurassiQuest team and the Jurassic World survivors so Temple could better see how they would be of help.

"So if we're going to defeat the homosaurians," Temple announced, "you need to know a few things about them. Have you ever seen a homosaurian before?"

"Yes," Claire answered. "Just one. I think his name's Omar."

Temple nodded. "Alright." He pressed a few symbols on the touchscreen and a hologram of a homosaurian appeared. "Omar represents a standard _Homosaurian deinochy_. They stand about six feet tall, have a long snout, binocular vision, strong forearms, opposable thumbs and long tails for balance. They're unlike any other dinosaur you've ever worked with because these animals are highly intelligent hybrids, possessing human-like mental capacities. Their base genome is a _Velociraptor_ , but several other animals were combined into their genes. We're not sure what species yet, but that could allow these animals to possess abilities that we aren't yet familiar with." He continued. "After the apocalypse, the homosaurians congregated into one city that they built themselves, the city of Baraq." Pressing some more symbols, a holographic city appeared. "Here, hundreds of thousands of homosaurians dwell. The leader of the homosaurians is a particularly menacing creature called Lord Savas. Lord Savas dominates with an iron fist, but he has one fear: humans. He knows humans are also intelligent and resourceful. He also knows that humans are capable of reclaiming the world, even with their smaller number. That's why it has become his mission to cause human extinction. As we speak, he has search parties searching the jungles surrounding the city, looking for any sign of human habitation. Lord Savas has a powerful army, 120,000 soldiers strong. That's what we're up against."

"OK," Alan said, "it looks like we have no chance of defeating them with war, so we'll have to outsmart them."

Billy Yoder had an idea. "Do we by any chance have explosives? Napalm or anything like that? Because in our time, we had explosives so powerful they could wipe out entire cities."

"We do have explosives," Matt said, "but not enough to wipe out an entire city."

"That could come into play at some point," Sarah acknowledged. "Temple, tell us about their time-travel technology."

"Homosaurians have tampered with time-travel technology," Temple explained, "but Lord Savas knows from human history that time-travel can lead to their demise, so he doesn't dabble in it too much. He knows that it was an accident that occurred in the past that enabled his species to rise to power, so he intends to keep it well protected."

"Where do they have this technology stored?" Alisha asked.

Temple uploaded an map of the Baraq palace. "We don't know for sure, but rumors suggest that there is an extensive network of catacombs underneath the palace. What you see now is based on the most reliable data regarding its layout. I can only hope its accurate."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Ellie said. "All we need to do is get into the catacombs, and use the time-traveling technology to travel back in time. Peace of cake."

"Yes, but there are legions of warriors all over the city."

"What about in the catacombs?" Brennan asked.

Temple slowly turned to look at Billy. "No homosaurian dares go down there. Rumor has it that the catacombs are where homosaurians have placed monsters to keep out intruders. These rumors may or may not be true, but they're worth keeping in mind."

"So basically," Claire summarized, "we need to get to the time-travel technology so we can fix the past and/or prevent the apocalypse from happening, and we need to deal with the soldiers."

"We can use my raptors."

Every turned toward the door to see Owen Grady.

"I thought you were watching them," Matt said.

"They're sleeping and Stanley's keeping an eye on them through the trapdoor. I was told you were meeting in here."

"Who is this," Temple asked.

"My...boyfriend," Claire answered. "Roger Temple, meet Owen Grady. Owen Grady, meet Roger Temple, head of military assaults."

Owen nodded causally. "How do you do."

"What did you mean by using raptors?" Temple asked.

"I have four trained _Velociraptors_. If we need extra protection for getting into the city, they're your best bet."

"But aside from homosaurians, _Velociraptors_ are one of the most dangerous dinosaurs that exist!"

"He's the alpha of his pack," Dave explained. "They follow his orders."

Needless to say, Temple was surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Quite," Owen answered.

"That still won't eliminate our problem," Cheryl reminded everyone. "We still have 120,000 soldiers to deal with."

"Then we need to outsmart them," Owen said, recalling his military training.

"We've reached that conclusion but how–"

"I'll tell you what you need to do. We need to get most of the homosaurian warriors away from the city. Is Omar in good standing with the other homosaurians?"

"Yes, he is," Matt said.

"Good. We can have him go back to the city and deliver a letter to the homosaurian officials. It will be addressed as if it were supposed to reach another revolt. On the letter, we can explain that we're moving secret base locations. We also need to make sure we exaggerate the number of revolts we actually have so that Lord Savas will intentionally send most of his homosaurian army out to the 'new base'."

Malcolm said, "But if they know the location of our base–"

"It's not actually the base location, it's a trap! This 'new location' is where we'll be armed and waiting for them."

"We don't have enough people to fight an army of that size," Temple pointed out.

"I see where this is going," Oscar said. "While most of the revolts are fighting the homosaurian army at 'the new base', the rest of us sneak into the city."

"Exactly. With most of the warriors out fighting, we will have less to deal with in the city and we stand a better chance of getting to the time-traveling equipment."

Temple smiled. "I like you, kid. That's what I call a plan."

"Well, I was serving in the military back in our time," Owen confessed. "So I know how military plans work."

"I say we go with it," Matt said. "This is our best chance of defeating the homosaurians."

"I agree," said Temple. "Anyone object?"

No one said anything and no hands went up.

Matt gritted his teeth. "Then this war we've waged for so long ends soon."

* * *

 **A/N: Did you think that this was how the story would go? How do you think Owen's battle plan will work or not work? I can't wait to write the next few chapters! In the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story and leave a comment in the review section below and I'll publish the next chapter soon! Actually, in a few minutes since I didn't publish last week. Spared no expense!**


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End**

 **A/N: The war humans and homosaurians have waged for so long is reaching the beginning of the end! How are you guys liking the story? Please leave a comment in the review section below and express your opinions! I'm really curious to hear what you all will have to say! Without further ado, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"You're right, Alaina," Luke agreed. "Those _Pteranodon_ are monsters."

"You had _Pteranodon_ where you were too?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah. Actually, there was this one time where they caught me and carried me out over the ocean. I tried to escape, and that caused me to land in the water."

"Were you safe in the water?" Jess asked.

"I thought I was at first, then I saw this great white shark swimming below me."

Alaina gasped. "Oh my gosh! An actual great white?"

"Yeah. But it didn't attack, it just swam away. No, the real monster in that water turned up a moment after the shark disappeared. It was a mosasaur!"

Brianna bit her lip. "I had a bit of a mosasaur experience myself."

Luke was about to reply when he noticed a familiar face standing in the corner at the other end of the resting area. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah," Tom replied. "That's Logan."

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Him and his 'gang' were snooping around the park after they closed and wound up with us."

"Hm. I would thought he'd jump on me the minute he knew I was back."

"He's been kind of different lately. He won't talk to pretty much anyone, except 'his girls', occasionally, mostly Katy."

"Well, this whole set of events has been stressful for just about everyone," Alaina reminded them.

Just then, Matt, Dave, Yoder, Oscar, D-Caf, Sarah, Ian, Brennan, Cheryl, Owen, Claire, Alisha, Alan and Ellie, Barry and another guy they didn't recognize entered the room.

"Alright guys," Dave said. "We have a plan."

* * *

 _One day later..._

Opthalmos shrieked as he flew from the sky and toward Lord Savas' outstretched arm. The bird perched with a freshly caught lizard in his mouth.

Savas stroked Opthalmos' feathers. "It looks like you caught a fine catch this morning. It is too bad that you are not large enough to capture humans, then I would not have to rely on other homosaurians to do such a task."

Keto entered the room.

"Keto," he said. "What news do you bring?"

"All the armies have arrived back in Baraq."

"Good. Give them 30 minutes rest and then dispatch them into the jungle. If there are any humans hiding in the thick forests surrounding the city, they will be found within the next week." He sighed. "Keto, I have been thinking..."

"What about?" she asked.

"Whether or not the humans think we are threatening enough. They are in such small numbers compared to us, yet they have such strong faith. Dave Harris must be the source of their motivation. If we could only capture him and...have him die in the cruelest way possible, we might get the idea of takeover out of the heads of those humans."

"If we should capture him, should we not hold him hostage? He could be the bait to lure the rest of the humans–"

"No. We can not take any chances. Dave Harris has already escaped us too many times. He can not be left alive. When we capture him, we must put him through intense torture and death immediately, otherwise he _will_ escape again."

"The time of his capture is near," Keto told him. "I can sense it."

"We can only hope that is true." Lord Savas placed his hand not used to hold Opthalmos to his head. "These dreams of human takeover, I continue to have them over and over and over again. I can only wonder if we are doing enough to keep them inferior."

"That is why we must flush them out of the jungle. After we do that, they are easy prey."

"I hope–"

"Lord Savas!" Captain Pegg rushed into the room holding a crinkled sheet of paper. "You will not believe what I hold in my hands!"

"What is it now?"

"While in the forest near the city, one of our homosaurian scientists, Peleg, found a letter addressed to a member of the Revolts!"

"Let me see."

Captain Pegg handed Savas the paper, which read: _Dear Stanley, the homosaurian army has been spotted extremely close to our base. I do not know how much longer we will be able to stay hidden where we are. We must move our base, ASAP! The threat of the homosaurians is too great. A location has already been decided – we will move our base to the place of the cliffs of Pterosaur Falls. It is roughly a day's walk from our present location. We should be leaving in a day or two after you get this letter. I write this to you on behalf we will already be gone before you return to us. Safe travels, friend! Sincerely, Dave Harris._

A smile crept upon Lord Savas' face. "Aha! Finally, just what we need to finally eliminate these humans! What was the name of the homosaurian you said delivered this?"

"A scientist named Omar."

"You must reward him. This is it! Do we know where Pterosaur Falls is?"

"Next precisely," Keto said. "I will check with our geographers."

"Pegg," Lord Savas ordered, "ready the army. In 25 minutes, you must lead them to Pterosaur Falls. There you must kill as many humans as possible. Bring Dave Harris to me alive, tied up in heavy chains so that he will not escape. Have him guarded by all the men in your army. I want the satisfaction of killing him myself."

"Affirmative, Lord Savas," said Captain Pegg.

Lord Savas walked over to the nearest window. "At last, human beings will be nothing but history!

* * *

"You know what to do, correct?" Matt asked.

"I do," Temple replied. "Get to Pterosaur Falls before the homosaurian army does and wait for them there. Fight off as many as we can."

"That's right."

"And we're going to fix the time line," Alan said.

"Please, be careful," Hammond cautioned. "We want you back safe and sound."

"Agreed."

Dave turned to Owen. "Are the raptors ready?"

Owen nodded. Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo snarled and hissed at the jungle before them, as if readying themselves for the hunt of their lives.

Brennan approached Grant. "So...I guess for now...this is it."

Grant nodded. "Yeah. Hey, take care of yourself. Hopefully, when this is all over, we'll be able to meet up again soon." Grant hugged his younger colleague for what would be the final time in a while. "Now you go kick some homosaurian butt."

Brennan grinned. "Will do."

Matt looked over his team: Alan and Ellie Grant, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Ian and Sarah Malcolm, Oscar Morales, Billy Yoder, D-Caf, Alisha Roland and four _Velociraptors_. After waging this battle for so long, light was appearing at the end of the war tunnel.

"Alright!" Temple yelled. "Let's move out. To the defeat of the homosaurians!"

"To the defeat of the homosaurians!" everyone repeated.

With that, the entire group of 3,000 people left their secret base and began moving through the jungle. Dave looked at the other members of his group. "You guys ready?"

"You know it," Billy said. "I love this new EMD. It's just like my old one, but it's a lot lighter."

"Despite their evilness, the homosaurians have come up with a few good things."

"Which way is the city from here?" Alisha asked.

Matt pointed in the appropriate direction.

"OK girls," Owen said, "let's do this!" Blue shrilled and the four animals took off through the jungle. Owen ran after them. "Wait, girls! Not so fast! I'm not on my motorcycle!"

The others chortled.

"You all ready?" Matt inquired.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Ellie told him. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Everyone!" Captain Pegg declared. "Listen up!"

Before him stood around 120,000 soldiers, troops of _Ankylodocus_ and _Stegoceratops_ and a squadron of _Ceratomimus_ , loaded up with war equipment. Several of the large crates were being hauled by some of the _Ankylodocus_ , carrying eight of their newest hybrids.

"We have tried to bring an end to all humanity for hundreds of years. Now, our time has finally come. We are to find the humans' new secret base, wipe most of them out, but bring Dave Harris back alive. They have smaller numbers, so this takeover should not be a difficult thing for us. Even still, humans, though no match for us in terms of physical strength, have intelligence even a homosaurian does not possess. We _must_ end the human race. Humanity will be put to extinction!"

The soldiers cheered.

"Let's march!" Captain Pegg hopped on the _Ceratomimus_ in the lead. Two guards opened the gates to the city and the army plowed through it and into the jungle. The noise the group of dinosaurs made was tremendous, but by the time the Revolts would hear them coming, it would be too late to do much of anything.

Watching from his house, Omar shook his head and grinned. "If only they knew they were headed right for their demise," he said to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: The battle humans and homosaurians have waged for so long is coming to an end! What do you think will happen to our combatants? Find out soon! In the meantime, please favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, leave a comment in the review section and I'll publish another chapter next week! Spare no expense!**


	18. Standing on the Shoulders of Geniuses

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 18: Standing on the Shoulders of Geniuses**

 **A/N: I always seem to know when the story I'm writing is approaching its end. With this story, that time has come. We've still got several chapters to go before we get to the end, but it's nice to know that I finally know for sure what direction the story is heading in. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Dodgson walked with the rest of the Revolt group through the jungle. He couldn't believe how much things had spun out of shape. All he wanted was world domination. For once, it actually seemed within his grasp. He was on the verge of ruling the planet. He'd stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish his dream and before he knew what had happened, everything went into utter chaos. _How could my little dream of world domination lead to this horrible world?_ he thought.

"You look familiar," said a voice with a Scottish accent.

Dodgson looked up to see Hammond, Dr. Sorkin, Masrani and Henry Wu. "You've probably seen me around in our time," Dodgson said. "Name's Lewis Dodgson."

"Wait a minute," Dr. Sorkin said, "you're the CEO of Biosyn, aren't you?"

"Well, I was."

"I suppose you know about all the trouble you're company caused our park," Hammond chastised.

"Stealing dinosaur embryos," Dr. Wu said. "I know you guys are used to stealing the research of other hard-working companies, but stealing dinosaur embryos? Even worse, using an employee of ours. I'd been wondering for a long period of time why our embryos had been periodically disappearing and to finally find out–"

"Look, guys," Dodgson said, "I'm sorry about all that. It was never intended to turn out like this."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"Might as well come clean now. We've actually been stealing not only dinosaur embryos, but research too. Including...the technology to create time-traveling devices."

Henry Wu almost stopped dead in his tracks. "How long have you been bribing Nedry?"

"Since early 2013. I...I had him tell me the information about what you were up to and how to create duplicates of the technology in our own laboratories."

Dr. Sorkin grabbed his arm. "Is there any chance you were also involved in bugging our time-traveling equipment?"

Dodgson nodded. "I'm afraid I am. I had Nedry install that virus into the program so we could slow you guys down while we built the technology based on yours."

"Well, now it all makes sense," Hammond muttered. "It's all your fault that our team of explorers was forced to spend _TWO YEARS_ trapped in a distant time period! Do you realize that."

"Yeah I know. I regret it all now. Everything's my fault right now. Even the situation that we're in."

"How so?" Masrani asked.

"After we'd been stealing your embryos for a while, we used the DNA from multiple species to create...a hybrid dinosaur."

"More hybrids?" Dr. Sorkin groaned.

"The base genome of our hybrid was _Velociraptor_ , but we threw in the DNA of some other creatures to make them extremely intelligent, almost on par with humans."

"Are you saying..." Masrani began, "... _you_ created the homosaurians?"

"...Yes. Well, my head geneticist did. He created a highly intelligent, super predator. Working with the homosaurians, we created amazing technology – from military vehicles to our first time portal. We realized that with so much power...we could dominate the world."

"What?" Hammond asked in surprise.

"So that's what we tried to do. We started attacking military forces around the world. And that's when the homosaurians decided _they_ should be in charge. So they killed off many of the other humans in the company, and they almost killed me. I knew these dinosaurs shouldn't be able to reign freely throughout the planet, so I turned the time portal to maximum energy exertion and it set off an explosion so massive it literally destroyed Biosyn."

"That must have been where the ejecta cloud came from!" Henry hypothesized.

"I bet it did," Hammond agreed. "Matt, Dave and the others need to know that! How can we get to them?"

"We'd better tell Tembo," Dr. Sorkin said. "He needs to send someone to find and tell them that important information."

"Excuse me," Gerry Harding interrupted. "Have any of you seen, Jess?"

"Jess?" Masrani asked.

"My daughter. Jessica Harding."

"Oh, right. No. We haven't. Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere."

"What seems to be the problem?" Tembo asked as he approached the group.

"I can't find my daughter, Jessica Harding."

Tembo rubbed his chin as Billy Brennan approached. "You guys wanna know something interesting," he said, "I can't find Tom, Alaina, Brianna, Zach, Gray and a couple of the other kids."

"They must have gone after the Harris' group!" Masrani concluded.

"Exactly," Tembo agreed. "Burke! Come here!"

Burke Simpson was a muscular guy wearing a bandana on his head, and he had a large dark brown beard and a sunglasses. "Yes, sir?"

"Some of our kids are missing, we think they went after the Harris group. We need you to go out there and find them."

"Certainly."

"Also," Henry interjected. "We just learned some vital information that will help the Harris' group defeat the homosaurians. We need you to find them and tell them that the ejecta cloud was caused from an exploding time portal on June 12 at Biosyn headquarters."

"I'll tell them," Burke replied.

"I'm going with him," Dodgson said.

"What?" Tembo asked. "But–"

"Please, I need to fix this. Everything's been my fault."

Tembo was confused.

Hammond placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we'll fill you in. You two get out there and find the Harris team."

"And find my daughter," Harding added.

"Will do," Burke said. "I will make sure no harm comes to those kids."

* * *

"No, no, no!" Gray exclaimed. "Bad idea! We'll be grounded for life! And then they'll send us to prison and we'll have to spend the rest of our lives making root beer in a toilet."

"Relax, Gray," Zach told him. "By the time the adults know we're gone we'll be too far away."

Zach, Gray, Alaina, Tom, Brianna, Jess, Luke, Logan and Katy had left the main group well over an hour ago and were making good time through the jungle.

"I'm with Gray," Alaina admitted. "I don't think this is a good idea. You know what kind of animals are out here? Dinosaurs! I overheard some of the adults talking. The closer we get to the city, the most hybrid dinosaurs we'll see, not all of them friendly."

"Matt, Dave and the others need all the help they can get," Jess said. "You'll see."

Luke turned back to Logan and Katy. "And why are we letting you two come with us?"

"Because if you didn't I would have told the adults," Logan said.

Brianna raised an eyebrow at Katy. "OK, but that doesn't explain why _you're_ coming."

"The world needs saving," Katy said, "and I'm here to help."

Alaina rolled her eyes. "Something tells me she's probably here so she can get some quality time with Logan away from the other girls," she whispered to Brianna.

"How will we know where to find the group we're looking for?" Brianna asked.

"We know they're heading toward the city," Jess told her. "We'll probably bump into them."

"Let's hope it's them and not a homosaurian," Luke said with a shiver.

* * *

The journey was strenuous for our group of rebels. Throughout the day, thousands of individuals marched through the thick jungles toward Pterosaur Falls. Before long, the sun began to set and darkness descended upon the jungle.

"It's darker than I'd like it to be," Cheryl noted. "Even with a lot of people holding torches."

Billy frowned. "You're telling me." He looked to his left and noticed Dr. Sorkin walking next to them. "Hey, Dr. Sorkin?"

"Yes?" she said.

"I was wondering, where did all these dinosaurs come from? After the apocalypse, I thought the world was left pretty barren."

"It was. But dinosaurs clung to survival. This would actually make a very extraordinary research opportunity if we had time to conduct such research. I would love to be able to learn how these dinosaurs adapted to the hostile conditions after the time portal exploded. Anyways, back to your question. There is only one logical conclusion when considering where these dinosaurs originated. These creatures must have descended from the dinosaurs _we_ cloned in our time period."

"You think?" Cheryl asked.

"Where else could they have come from? Aside from Dodgson's homosaurians, no other corporation was cloning dinosaurs."

"I'm surprised the dinosaurs survived to be honest," Gerry interjected. "I would have thought the larger species, especially lots of the sauropods, would have been the first to die out."

"What gives you the idea sauropods are still alive?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"I was talking to Tembo earlier. He mentioned that the diversity of purebred dinosaurs – that is, ones that aren't hybrids – increases exponentially. The dinosaurs didn't just survive, they're thriving."

"Which is more than you can say for your pathetic fossil hunting operation," said an all-too-familiar voice from behind.

Billy groaned as he turned to see Baselton and his usual proud, self-satisfying smirk. He tugged on the straps of his overalls as he walked past.

"Listen here you old buzzard," Billy began. "I've had it up to here with you! You better be glad it's not just me and you out here, because if it was–"

"Billy..." Cheryl cautioned. "Leave it. Once this is all over, he'll go back to doing whatever it is he does for a living and we'll be back at the dig site."

Billy muttered, " _If_ we have a dig site to go back to. Who are we kidding? We're sunk without funding."

Cheryl gave a thoughtful glance. "What is it Malcolm always says?"

Billy grinned. "Life, uh...finds a way."

"Exactly."

The bushes to the group's right rustled. Billy and Cheryl scanned the foliage for any sign of dinosaur activity, but saw nothing. Up ahead, Roland Tembo stopped, causing the thousands behind him to stop as well.

"Why are we stopping?" John (one of Logan's friends) asked.

"We've made it," Tembo stated.

"Made it where?" Dr. Sorkin inquired.

"We've made it to the edge of the forest! Look!" Ahead of Tembo was an open grassy field that stretched hundreds of feet to their left, right and out in front of them. On the opposite side of the field was another forest. "Don't you see? That forest isn't nearly as big as the one we're leaving. All we have to do is cross this field, go through that forest and we'll be at Pterosaur Falls. Well, let's not hang around then. Move out!"

Tembo led them bravely into the field. The cloudy sky offered them little light. For some reason, it seemed almost just as nerve-racking being out in the open vs. in the dense jungle where visibility was limited. Dr. Sorkin glanced around the field of long grass.

"Well," she said, "at least we should be able to see any T. rex if they come close."

As the group continued to move forward, the clan of girls Logan and Katy left behind – Isabelle, Chloe, Beth, Anna, Emily – hesitated at the edge of the forest. They seemed reluctant to enter the field.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked. "We've gotta go."

"I'm not going out there!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Just imagine how many snakes, spiders and other creepy-crawlies are hiding in the grass."

"That grass is at least as high as my shoulders," Chloe said. "Isabelle's right. We have no idea what's out there."

"Just stay next to me," John said, trying to sound brave. "You think those creepy-crawlies can stand my utter awesomeness? Ha! Those snakes and spiders will take one look at me and they'll hurry in the opposite direction."

"Yeah, and so will we," said Chloe. "Come on, girls." Holding hands, the girls started into the tall grass.

"Hey," Matt said, "you're just gonna leave us behind? Whatever happened to sticking together?"

"Nice try, Matt," Emily told him. "But if you two losers think you're gonna woo us while Logan's gone, you're out of luck."

"Come on," John urged. "How much longer are you going to fool yourselves? Whenever Logan finally gets his act together, he's only gonna be able to pick _one_ of you! That leaves the other five of you availible."

"Well, I sure hope the next guy who comes around will be better looking than you two," Chloe yelled back.

John crossed his arms. "Can you believe that?"

"Well, I _saw_ it," Matt said.

"Those girls think they're so tough? Well look at me! I'm gonna stand right here until everyone else has passed. Then they'll see how _manly_ I am."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I don't think we should continue waiting."

"Come on, it'll be–"

The cry of a nocturnal animal sounded, sending chills down Matt and John's spines. They quickly followed the girls into the sea of grass.

* * *

Masrani, Henry Wu, Hammond and Dr. Sorkin had made their way to the front of the group, walking alongside Tembo. Tembo looked around the field warily.

"Is everything OK, Tembo?" Hammond asked.

"Right now it is," Tembo replied. "Just making sure there isn't anything out here."

Tembo thought he saw the grass move. About ten yards away, the grass began to move. He slowed only for a moment before resuming his walk. "I don't like this place."

Chloe and the other girls slowly moved forward. Katy was usually the ringleader, but when she wasn't around, it was normally up to Chloe to keep everyone motivated and moving forward. Right now though, even _she_ didn't seem very motivated. Beth froze.

"What's wrong now, Beth?" Chloe asked.

Beth straightened her glasses. "I thought I just saw the grass move over there."

"Relax, Beth. It was probably just the–"

A reptilian scream rose from the grass, followed by the cry of a revolt as he disappeared below the vegetation. A long tail stuck out of the grass where the man once stood. Then another man was suddenly taken below, and another and another! The group went into panic.

"What is that?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"RAPTORS!" Tembo yelled. "Get to the forest!"

In a flash, thousands of people were running through the tall grass as fast as they could, but as they ran, raptors continued to pick people off as they ran. All around Chloe and the other girls, people were disappearing and the sounds of the raptors continued to get closer.

"Come on, girls!" Chloe declared. The five of them took off through the grass. To their left, another person was taken down.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Beth yelled.

"We're not gonna die!" Isabelle told her. "Just keep running!"

All of a sudden a _Velociraptor_ leaped out of the grass toward the girls. The girls screamed together as the raptor. But before the raptor landed it was hit with a powerful pulse of energy and was sent tumbling in the other direction. Will Mcarthy lowered his EMD.

"Thanks," Chloe said, "...Mr..."

"Will Mcarthy. Come on. Those raptors aren't gonna stop until we get out of this tall grass!"

Billy was holding Cheryl's hand tightly as they ran with the others toward the forest, which would deny the raptors their advantage. A man to their right screamed in terror as a _Velociraptor_ pounced into the air and landed on the poor man. The raptor could be heard ripping violently into its prey. Cheryl grimaced.

"We're almost there," Billy declared.

Dr. Baselton charged past Billy, almost knocking him and Cheryl over. His chubby body didn't help him move very quickly and suddenly a raptor darted into view, shoving him to the ground.

"Ah!" Baselton exclaimed. "Somebody! Help me!" He tried using his arm to shield his vulnerable neck, and the raptor bit into it instead. Sinking its teeth and shaking the arm around like a rag-doll, Baselton cried out in pain and horror.

Suddenly the raptor was slammed away from Baselton. Looking up, he saw that Billy had diverted the raptor's attention. The _Velociraptor_ , still overcoming disorientation, glared angrily at Billy. Hissing, it crouched and began stalking in his direction. Billy slowly began walking backward, unsure of what would save _him_. He stuck his hands out in front of him.

"Hey! Um...eyes on me!" Billy said. _Shoot, she's already got her eyes on me._ Needless to say, this maneuver was worthless on wild raptors.

"Here!" Jack Tyson yelled. He threw him EMD to Billy. The raptor charged and Billy pulled the trigger, sending electricity directly at the vicious predator, knocking it out cold. He took a moment to catch his breath. Tyson grabbed his EMD back and pulled on Billy's arm. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Billy and Cheryl ran the last bit of way into the forest, and into relative safety, at last.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, those raptors just don't stop! Where's Owen Grady when you need him? Oh right, he's just off trying to save the timeline from homosaurian domination. Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, please favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, leave a comment in the review section below and I'll publish Chapter 19 next week. Spared no expense!**


	19. Pterosaur Falls

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 19: Pterosaur Falls**

 **A/N: Can you believe it? We're already at Chapter 19! That means the story is finally going to be ending soon. But in the meantime, we still have a lot of the story to go through, so...please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The horrors of last night's journey were still fresh in Roland Tembo's mind. Because their group was so large, they lost relatively few people. But considering that the homosaurian army was huge, every Revolt was important if they were to keep the homosaurian army busy while the Harris Team did their job. As Tembo led the group onward, morning dawned and the sky turned dark blue; the sun was not yet above the horizon. Hammond came up alongside Tembo.

"That was terrifying last night," Hammond said.

Tembo nodded. "Yes, it was. Thankfully we didn't loose too many people...then again, since _every_ person is necessary..." he sighed. "...I'm going to miss the men we lost last night. Some of them were good friends of mine. I should have figured raptors might have been using the tall grass as an ambush site."

"Don't blame yourself, Tembo," Hammond told him. "There's no way you could have known the raptors were here. They could have been anywhere."

"I suppose."

Dr. Sorkin came up alongside the two men. "Are we almost to Pterosaur Falls? Some of the younger members of our group are getting tired."

Tembo looked ahead and noticed that they were near the end of the forest! Tembo smiled. "Ha! This time we've actually made it!"

"Made it where?" Hammond asked.

"To Pterosaur Falls! Look!"

As if on queue, the sun peaked over the horizon for the first time, sending light and warmth to the valley below. All the trials and tribulations from the previous night were forgotten. Now leaving the dense jungle, the Revolts could see it – Pterosaur Falls! The valley before them was the most beautiful thing they saw in this time period: a huge valley, filled with lush vegetation, meandering rivers and dinosaurs. A large herd of sauropods was moving across the land, dozens of members strong. They looked like the _Apatosaurus_ from Hammond's time, but these creatures were even larger. The largest _Apatosaurus_ were over 100 feet long, and much of that length consisted of their lengthy necks and whip-like tails. Elsewhere in the valley was a herd of peaceful _Triceratops_ , grazing on vegetation near the river, and a herd of _Parasaurolophus_ walking out of a forest across the valley, toward the river for a drink. And of course, the skies were filled with all manner of pterosaurs, mostly _Pteranodon_. Though these species had been seen before in the park, here they appeared in much more vibrant coloration.

The meandering rivers across this land all joined together to form one giant river that flowed over Pterosaur Falls. This waterfall was enormous, rivaling even the mighty Victoria Falls. Every second, tons of water went over the edge, plunging hundreds of feet down in a vast sheet.

"This is...this is magnificent," Billy said. "This is Pterosaur Falls?"

"Yes," Tembo replied. "This is Pterosaur Falls."

* * *

The Revolts set up camp near the giant waterfall. As the others set up tents, Tembo called a meeting with Masrani, Billy Brennan, Will Mcarthy, Jack Tyson and some of his revolt friends in his tent. "OK," Tembo said. "Omar must have made it to the city sometime yesterday. I think it's logical to assume that Lord Savas sent troops out immediately. Since it's a three-day walk from the city to Pterosaur Falls, his troops should arrive here sometime tomorrow. We need to be ready to give it everything we've got. We can't let them return to Baraq until we've given the Harris Team enough time to get the time-traveling equipment working."

"The Harris Team should reach the city tomorrow," Masrani brought up. "Therefore, even if the army gets here and turns right back around, they have at least three days to get it working."

Tembo rubbed his temples. "I wish one of the Harris brothers could have stayed behind. They're so much better at this military statistic stuff. But I guess our own intellect will have to do."

"That's what you have us for," Will Mcarthy said. "In our time, Jack and I were military soldiers."

Tembo nodded. "Good. Good. What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well first I think we need to figure out what our primary goal is first," Jack said, "because there is no way thousands of us can wipe out tens of thousands of those homosaurians."

"I'd say our primary goal is to keep them busy long enough so they don't immediately return to the city."

"We could block them up against the waterfall and rush at them," one of Tembo's fellow revolts said.

Will Mcarthy snapped his fingers. "That gives me an idea! We can't out match our enemy, and we can't out flank them...we'll have to outsmart them."

"How are we going to do that?" Masrani asked.

Will smiled. "I've got a few ideas."

* * *

Gerry watched as a majestic herd of _Parasaurolophus_ browsed on a tall shrub near their base camp. Despite being the same species he'd cared for at the park, he noticed that they were still different in some ways. Instead of being mostly brown in color, the animals in this time period were green with dark horizontal stripes going down the full length of their upper bodies with red markings on the head. The hadrosaur closest to Gerry looked up.

"You're not too different from the ones at the park, are you?" he asked.

The _Parasaurolophus_ hooted and took a few tentative steps toward him. Gerry slowly stretched out his hand, allowing the large dinosaur to sniff him. "I bet you've never seen a human being before, have you?"

"Making new friends?" Dr. Sorkin asked as she walked up to Gerry.

"I guess you can say that." He turned to Dr. Sorkin. "If these are descended from the animals we had back at the parks, how come they look so different?"

"It's been over 500 years since the apocalypse, Gerry. They've had all that time to change."

"Isn't 500 years too short for dinosaurs to develop a different appearance?"

"Not at all. Animals are capable of rather significant changes in relatively short periods of time. I've seen rather drastic changes in animals after only a few decades. These animals have had hundreds of years. It's amazing to see just how well the animals we've created adapted to the changed planet. What didn't kill them only made them stronger."

John Hammond, Dianthus and Kelly came over to where Gerry and Dr. Sorkin were standing.

" _Parasaurolophus_ ," Hammond said. "They're so beautiful."

"Yeah, they are," Dr. Sorkin agreed.

The closest _Parasaurolophus_ then turned her attention to Kelly. Kelly reached out with her hand and the dinosaur leaned over to sniff her. She rubbed her hand over the dinosaur's pebbly skin on its face. Despite its large size and wildness, the hadrosaur was a gentle, curious and harmless beast unless provoked.

"You think the _Triceratops_ are friendly like the ones at the park?" Kelly asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Gerry told her. "Here, they're wild animals and have probably had little, if any, contact with people before."

"But they're herbivores."

Hammond chuckled. "You could say the same thing about the hippopotamus or the African buffalo, the two most dangerous animals in Africa."

Kelly shrugged.

Gerry looked out across the valley and toward the forest they came out of. Somewhere miles away, his daughter was out there in a dangerous wilderness. _Where are you, Jess?_

"Thinking about your daughter again?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah."

"Something tells me you won't need to worry about her. She'll be fine. At least she's not alone out there. And even if she was, Jess is a brave and resourceful girl. I'm sure you'll see her again soon."

Gerry nodded. "I hope so."

Just then, one of the _Parasaurolophus_ at the center of the herd stood up on her hind legs. She sniffed the air before issuing a loud trumpeting call. Chills went down Dr. Sorkin's spine – that call was familiar to her from when she and David Banks would study their _Parasaurolophus_ herd together back at Jurassic World. She recognized it as their characteristic danger call. The other _Parasaurolophus_ joined in as well, alerting all the other dinosaurs in the valley. The _Parasaurolophus_ herd began to walk away briskly on two legs; the _Triceratops_ adults called their young ones back into the safety of the herd's center. Even the _Apatosaurus_ seemed nervous.

"What's...going...on..." Kelly asked.

"That's the parasaurs' danger call," Dr. Sorkin explained. "It means something has them queasy."

"Look!" Gerry said.

From a nearby grove of trees came a full-grown _Tyrannosaurus rex._ About the same size as its ancestors, it stood 15 feet tall and was roughly 45 feet long. It had a hideous-looking red-colored head and a muscular black body with white stripes on its tail, making it a very intimidating creature to behold. Thankfully, it wasn't even looking in the direction of the Revolt base camp, nor was it near it. It was watching the sauropod herd with hungry eyes. The larger _Apatosaurus_ bellowed loudly and lashed their whip-like tails through the air.

 _Is that T. rex seriously going to try and take down a sauropod?_ Gerry wondered. "Laura, how big do you reckon those _Apatosaurus_ are?"

"They're far larger than the ones we had at Jurassic World. My best guess would be in the range of 100-120 or more feet long and roughly a hundred tons in weight. That would put them in the size range of the titanosaur family, like _Argentinosaurus_."

"It's crazy what a few hundred years of natural selection can do," Hammond uttered.

The T. rex roared at its prey. Then, from the forest behind it came _six_ more _Tyrannosaurus_ of various sizes. The smallest of the group was no more than about 10 feet tall and 16 or so feet long. The group of carnivores began moving toward the _Apatosaurus_ herd. As they circled the herd, snapping their jaws at the long-necked behemoths, the sauropods tried to stand their ground.

Dr. Sorkin couldn't believe her eyes. "I don't believe it! I think they're working together as a pack!"

"And I thought the raptors were scary enough," Gerry said.

Suddenly, one of the larger T. rex rushed at one member of the herd, spooking it just enough to get it moving. The rest of the herd started moving as well, with the T. rex walking briskly alongside. Because of their huge size, the _Apatosaurus_ were unable to move very quickly, but they had no other choice unless they wanted to escape the tyrannosaurs. The smaller members of the pack then sprinted into the herd itself, causing the giant sauropods to scatter. One _Apatosaurus_ swiped its tail at one of the smaller tyrannosaurs, narrowly missing it. Despite the distance between the base camp and the fight, the footsteps of the giant sauropods could still be felt every time a foot landed on the ground.

"I'm so glad they're not coming this way," Gerry said. "Can you imagine all the destruction they could cause."

"I think they're trying to corner one," Kelly pointed out.

True to her word, the larger T. rex had gotten a medium-sized _Apatosaurus_ away from the protection of the main herd. The animal bellowed at the predators in vain. One of the T. rex came up from behind, but it was quickly slapped in the head by the sauropod's long tail. The T. rex recovered quickly and, waiting for the perfect moment, it charged again. This time, it sunk its teeth into the giant's back right leg. The sauropod called out in pain. Unfortunately for him, the rest of his herd began to move off, wanting to get as far away from the predators as possible to ensure the survival of the younger members of the herd.

Even though it had a horrific gash in its back right leg, the _Apatosaurus_ was able to stand up on its hind legs, trying to look as intimidating as it could. The T. rex knew they had to be cautious, for one mighty stomp could easily end the life of even the largest tyrannosaur. The sauropod came back to the ground with a loud thump. However, it failed to notice one of the T. rex coming in from its left side. The next thing the sauropod knew, it was suffering another massive bite from a tyrannosaur. If these T. rex were anything like Rexy, they would continue to relentlessly attack the poor animal until it succumbed to its injuries. The depressing calls of the attacked sauropod echoed across the landscape.

Hammond shook his head. "Death, it happens to even the greatest of beasts," he said quietly.

* * *

"Where are we?" Zack asked. "Does anyone even know where we are?"

"Don't look at me!" Katy responded. "It wasn't my crazy idea to come out here without a sense of direction."

"Come on guys," Jess said, "the city can't be that hard to find! I'm sure we're still heading in the right direction."

The kids had spent the night between the mangled, relatively protective roots of a fig tree. Now that it was morning, no one had any idea what direction they needed to go in order to reach Baraq.

"I still think it's this way," Jess told the others.

"But we'll never know if it's the wrong way or not," Tom objected, "We could be walking for days and days and days–"

"And then we really will be lost!" Brianna finished.

Logan said, "I think Jess has a point though. Eventually, we'll see some signs of civilization if we're heading the right way."

"And what if we don't?" Alaina asked.

"Well we know the city's not more than one and a half days away from here. So if we don't see anything by then, we can...um..." he put his fingers on his chin. "Hm..."

"See what we mean?" Tom said.

Gray bit his lip. "We're going to be lost out here forever! We have no idea where we're going, where Pterosaur Falls is, where the secret hide out is, where Baraq is–"

"Don't say stuff like that, Gray," Zach told him. "We'll get out of here. You'll see."

"How do you _know_ that? Right now, we don't know anything!"

"OK, OK!" Tom nearly yelled. "Everyone! I know it's easy to get stressed out in a time like this, but we need to remain calm and think about our next course of action thoroughly."

"Alright then," Logan said, "you've got a plan?"

"Um...not yet, but–"

"I figured as such."

"Hey," Luke said. "Tom's a smart guy. I'm sure something will come to him. Or one of us." The teens stood in silence for a moment; nothing but the sounds of birds, hidden amongst the canopy. Luke suddenly snapped his fingers. "Wait...I've got an idea. OK. Here's what we need to do guys. Firstly, I don't know when we stopped leaving broken branches in the jungle so we could keep track of where we are, but we need to start back doing that, then we need–"

"Shh!" Alaina said.

Luke frowned. "What?"

"Shh! Listen!"

In the distance, they heard, "Luke Grant! Jessica Harding! You kids there?!"

"Hey!" Brianna squealed. "It's one of the revolts!"

"We're over here!" Jess called.

"I hear them!" said another voice. "They're over this way!"

The teens cheered. Finally, they were found and this nightmare could be over. With haste they hurried toward the source of the sound and ran into Dodgson and Burke.

"We thought we were lost out here!" Brianna exclaimed.

"It's never a good idea to go wandering off out here," Burke told them. "The other adults were so worried about you kids."

"My dad's always overreacting," Jess countered.

"How far are we away from the city?" Luke asked, wanting to stay on topic.

"Not too far," Burke said. "Just about a day and a half's walk from here–"

"Alright! Get your hands up!" The humans nearly jumped out of their skins as they turned to see three homosaurians standing behind them, holding EMD's ready to shoot. The homosaurian in the center spoke again. "I said get your hands up! You're under arrest! And you, big guy, put down the weapon!" The group was forced to comply. Burke placed his weapon on the ground, which was instantly snatched up by one of the homosaurians. The homosaurian who seemed to lead the bunch looked the humans over. He made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Not Harris unfortunately," he said, "but you'll still please Lord Savas."

"Come on guys," Dodgson urged. "They're just kids."

The homosaurian looked at Dodgson closely. "A human's a human in Lord Savas' book. Unless it's Dave Harris, of course. Do you know where he is?"

"We don't even know where _we_ are!" Alaina said.

The homosaurian gave a raspy cackle. "Well, you'll know soon enough. Off to Baraq with you all! That way! Start marching!"

Instead of being over, the nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like wandering off into dinosaur-infested forests patrolled by hyper-intelligent hybrid dinosaurs has its consequences! Find out what happens to the teens, Burke and Dodgson next time. In the meantime, please favorite and follow this story, leave a comment in the review section below and I'll publish Chapter 20 next week! I can't believe we're approaching the climax of this story...and it's going to be awesome! Spare no expense!**


	20. Battle of the Ages

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 21: Battle of the Ages**

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! Let me just start out by saying thank you to everyone who has followed this story over the past many months. Sorry that I haven't been able to publish more chapters lately, I have been very busy. However, in that time, I have been writing chapter after chapter, so I shouldn't have any more inturruptions and I should be able to publish a chapter every week again. Great news, huh? Anyway, this is it! One of the chapters we've all been waiting for: the big battle of the ages! Who will win in this fight for supremacy? Read on to find out! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The sun had already set over the horizon as Roland Tembo looked out into the distance. This was the night he had been waiting for his entire life. Any moment now, the homosaurian army would arrive from over the hill, ready to do battle. A few people were situated on the high hills surrounding the valley so they could see when the homosaurians were near.

Billy approached Tembo. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid that we'll be obliterated tonight? Cause I am."

"I am indeed. But this is for the greater good. I have faith in the Harris twins. If anyone can go back in time and fix the past, it's them. In fact, our job isn't even to win this battle, it's to stand against them as long as we can."

The site of the battle was a wide flat plain next to the falls, a little ways from base camp. However, a several mock camps had been set up to make the homosaurians think they had found their secret base. The Revolts were armed and ready in their hiding places, ready to come out and begin the end of the war they had waged so long. Anthony walked out from one of the tents.

"We're all ready, Tembo," he said.

"Good."

Billy nodded to both Anthony and Tembo and walked over to where Cheryl was. She was practicing the wielding of her new EMD.

"Cool EMD," Billy said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna kill every homosaurian in sight! You watch!"

"Dr. Brennan." Billy and Cheryl turned to see Dr. Baselton. The old man looked worn out, but instead of the mockery and hatred Billy usually saw in Baselton's eyes, he saw...something else. "You saved my life yesterday. After all I've done to you. Why?"

Billy shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. Despite our...'disagreements' with each other, you're still another human being. I couldn't just let you die from those raptors."

"I see. Well, I suppose an apology is in order." Baselton desperately held his open hand out to Billy. "What do you say? Truce?"

Billy shook his head. "No. We're going beyond a truce." He opened his arms and hugged Baselton, who hugged back just as tightly. Cheryl smiled as a tear descended down her cheek.

* * *

"Where is Dr. Sorkin?" Tembo asked Hammond, Masrani and Henry Wu. Dianthus trumpeted.

"She's just over that hill," Henry said. "Her, Gerry Harding, Kelly and I are working together on something."

Masrani and Hammond exchanged glances of surprise.

"You and Dr. Sorkin are actually working together?!" Masrani asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Henry told him. He turned to Tembo. "You do recall what your men need to do when the homosaurians appear, right?"

"Yes," Tembo said, "I know. Keep them back until the signal is given."

"We should probably blow out the torches so it can look like the homosaurians caught us by surprise," Hammond suggested.

"Good idea. Um...you, Anthony, can you tell the others to start doing that."

"Certainly."

As Anthony headed off to tell the others, Jack Tyson and Will Mcarthy came toward the group, running.

"What's the news, soldiers?" Tembo asked.

"They're coming!" Will said. "They're here!"

Tembo nodded. He turned to the others. "It is time. No matter how this ends...this ends today."

* * *

Captain Pegg led his 119,000 soldiers through the jungle, along with their convoy of _Ankylodocus_ , _Stegoceratops, Ceratomimus_ and large crates containing nine deadly _Cristatias carnifex_ , the hybrid predators. His lieutenant, a homosaurian named Doug, walked by his side. All the soldiers were ready to end the human race once and for all tonight.

"What do we do when we find the humans?" Doug asked. "Shall we simply kill them all?"

"No. We must kill off quite a few of them initially, but remember that we need to bring Dave Harris back alive. So finding him is another priority of ours. Aside from that, yes, we shall simply kill all the humans."

The army finally approached the edge of the forest – below was the valley that made up Pterosaur Falls. As pristine and beautiful as this place was after dark, it was about to become the place of a battle of the ages. In the center of the dark, desolate plain, near the edge of the cliff that dropped down into the ravine was a human, holding a torch.

"Stop!" Captain Pegg declared. The entire army stopped. "Is that who I think it is?"

Doug used his binoculars. "I dare say! It is Dave Harris!"

"We meet again, Peggy," Dave said.

Captain Pegg scowled. "That's Captain Pegg to you, human! This is a very foolish thing you have done. Do you not realize we have you surrounded by 119,000 soldiers?"

Matt snickered. "You think I am the foolish one, don't you? You seriously couldn't bring all 120,000 of Lord Savas' soldiers to fight us? Are you so insecure that you had to leave 1,000 soldiers back at Baraq?"

Doug snarled. "Let's take him in!"

"Not so fast," Captain Pegg ordered. "I will give you two choices, Harris. You may either surrender to the inevitable, or we will come and take you by force."

"You might not have noticed, Peggy, but I have my own soldiers waiting behind me, on a cliff ledge. They will blender the me."

Captain Pegg winced. ' _Blender the me'? What is that supposed to me?_

Matt laughed. "You're not supposed to understand what I mean, lizard. But you should know that I have an army behind me, ready to do battle."

"You are bluffing!" Captain Pegg scoffed. Just then, dozens of arrows shot up into the air from the cliffs and landed on the plains between Matt and the army.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Will asked Jack. "'they will blender me'? You can't make mistakes like that.."

"Sorry," Jack apologized. "But fortunately I recovered."

A short distance away, Will, Jack, Chloe, Anna and Beth were in a small tent operating the holographic technology. So far, it way paying off.

Will turned to Chloe and Anna. "Peak outside and let me know if the archers are off that cliff ledge."

Chloe looked outside and saw the human archers making their way safely off the cliff ledge. "They're off," Chloe told him.

"Good. We don't want them anywhere near that cliff when we carry out part two of our plan. I just hope Dr. Sorkin and Gerry Harding are ready."

* * *

"Fine then, Harris. Since you choose not to surrender, we shall have to do this the hard way. Men! Attack!"

There was a sound of thunder as thousands of dinosaur feet charged toward the cliff. The _Ankylodocus_ stayed back near the forest with the large enclosed cages while the homosaurians and _Stegoceratops_ gave loud war cries. Captain Pegg took aim with his net gun and shot at Harris. But the net went right past him and over the cliff! Pegg's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it!" Pegg shot again, and again and again. But every time the net whizzed past him. Pegg reached Matt first, this time taking out his machete and slashing it across the human, only for nothing to happen. "Hold up!" The army came to a stop. "What is this?!" he demanded.

Matt laughed. "Sorry, Peggy. But the jokes on you. I'm not actually real, I'm a hologram."

Captain Pegg growled. All of a sudden, the loud, haunting cry of a _Parasaurolophus_ echoed across the valley. Before Captain Pegg could figure out what was going on, the ground began to shake and the edge of the cliff began to crumble.

"What's...what's going on?" Doug asked.

"I don't know."

Then, a flock of _Gallimimus_ came running from around a tall hill. Captain Pegg winced. How could these animals cause the ground to vibrate – but they _weren't_ the cause. The _Gallimimus_ were followed by a herd of dozens and dozens of raging _Triceratops_ and _Parasaurolophus_ stampeding towards them.

"They're coming right at us!" Doug exclaimed.

As if these animals weren't enough, following the large herbivores was a very large herd of giant _Apatosaurus_! Thousands of tons of dinosaur were moving towards the homosaurian army!

"Retreat!" Captain Pegg called. "Retreat!"

The homosaurians ran with haste towards the shelter of the dense jungle. But there wasn't enough time! The first wave of dinosaurs, the _Gallimimus_ , ran through the army. Causing much confusion and chaos. The _Stegoceratops_ and _Ceratomimus_ panicked, despite their owner's attempts to control them. Pretty soon, the _Parasaurolophus_ and _Triceratops_ entered the frenzy. There were too many stampeding dinosaurs and too much noise to make sense of direction.

"Everybody! Get to the jungle!" Captain Pegg called.

"We can't see the jungle!"

War equipment was destroyed and several of the domestic hybrid species broke free of their reigns and started running in the direction of the wild herd. Captain Pegg watched as many homosaurians were being trampled by these giant dinosaurs. One unfortunate homosaur was impaled by the horns of a _Triceratops_ , his body falling to the ground only to be crushed under the foot of a _Parasaurolophus_. Forget finding the jungle, they just needed to survive the stampede. Captain Pegg ran with the herd, dodging other dinosaurs as he went. To add to the chaos, the sauropods finally came marching through the stampede as fast as their legs would allow. Right and left, homosaurians were being stomped on by sauropod feet.

* * *

"It's working! It's working!" Kelly cried from the top of the high hill.

"Some of the _Gallimimus_ are starting to run toward the jungle," Harding observed.

"Activate the 'danger calls' from the speakers in the jungle!" Dr. Sorkin ordered.

"Roger," Henry agreed.

Earlier that day, Dr. Laura Sorkin, Henry Wu, Gerry Harding and Kelly Malcolm located a very large multi-species herd of herbivorous dinosaurs. They knew that if they could control the herd, they would be able to use them against the homosaurians.

Henry laughed with glee. "I have to say, Dr. Sorkin, I'm kinda glad we kicked you out of the lab. Otherwise, you wouldn't have known enough about parasaur calls to do this."

Dr. Sorkin smiled. "I guess you're right. Who knew that a few danger calls could cause an entire herd of dinosaurs to run in the direction that we want."

* * *

Captain Pegg crouched behind a large rock, hoping that the dinosaurs would pass him by. Finally, the sound of thundering feet ceased and the plains became calm as the herbivorous dinosaurs continued onward across the plain. Left behind was a dusty cloud, making it impossible to see very far. Pegg coughed, trying to get some fresh air.

"Captain Pegg!" Doug called, rushing over to his leader. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, how do I look? Who's survived?"

"It's not good, sir. We've lost most of our men from the stampede itself, but also from many who fell over the edge of the cliff. But we still have several thousand soldiers."

"Good. We still have a shot at this thing."

But lo and behold, under the light of the full moon a man appeared at the edge of the forest as the dust settled. It was Roland Tembo, and behind him were Revolt soldiers, ready to fight for their right of freedom.

"Now! Attack the homosaurians!" Tembo exclaimed.

Revolts poured from the forest like ants from an anthill – thousands of them!

"They're attacking us! They're attacking us!" Doug cried.

"Relax, we still have a chance," Captain Pegg told him. Then, loud enough for both homosaurian and human ears, he declared, "Let us show which species is the most dominate on the earth!"

The homosaurians picked up whatever EMD's they could find and began shooting at the incoming humans. The humans began shooting with their EMD's as well.

Masrani fired several rounds from his EMD and shot down a homosaurian or two. "Haha! Who's the domiant species now?!" Masrani said.

"I got one!" Hammond declared. "The old man's still got it!"

* * *

The battle continued to wage on as many humans and homosaurians went down that night. From the safety of their tent in the forest, Chloe and her girlfriends watched alongside Matt and John, Lex and Tim, Dr. Clementine and Dianthus. Dianthus huddled up against Lex as she stroked his forehead.

"Who do you think will win?" John asked.

"It seems like a fair fight now," Matt told him. "We're gonna beat those blasted lizards fair and square."

"I hope so," Chloe said. "I'm sure we'll win. Look at all the dead homosaurians already lying on the ground."

"You never know," Matt said. "You never know."

* * *

Billy and Cheryl fought side by side, shooting at the evil dinosaurs from a distance. For the first time in a long time, the fight seemed even, and this made Billy feel much more confident about his situation. Cheryl pulled the trigger and another homosaurian slumped to the ground.

"Haha!" Cheryl said.

"You're good at this," Will told her. "You should join the military sometime."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that."

"Incoming!" Dr. Baselton yelled. In his hands was a rocket launcher. Billy gasped.

"Where did you...?" Billy asked.

"I made it myself this afternoon! I customized it from an old EMD. Wanna know how the dinosaurs really went extinct?" Dr. Baselton pulled the trigger and the rocket flew from the rifle. A few seconds later, dozens of closed-packed homosaurians were blasted into the air in a big ball of fire. Dr. Baselton laughed. "Yeah! That's what you guys get!"

* * *

"No!" Captain Pegg growled in frustration as he watched his soldiers get picked off two by two. "What kind of training do these Revolts have with EMD's?" Doug shrugged. "The only – the _only_ – thing we've had on our side was numbers. These humans are something else!"

"Shall I send a mission report to Lord Savas?" Doug asked.

"No. He'll kill me if I don't bring back Matt Harris alive. We're going to finish off these humans if it's the last thing I do."

"Then why don't we use our secret weapons?"

What Doug said hit home! "That's right!" Captain Pegg agreed. "We still have the hybrids!" To the homosaurians standing near the cages containing the creatures, he yelled, "Release the hybrids!"

* * *

"What did that creature say?" Hammond asked.

"I'm not sure," Will admitted, "but I think he said something about a hybrid."

Several homosaurians ran from the battlefield and toward nine large cages. They grabbed the latches and opened the doors, the first of nine horrible creatures stepped outside for the very first time. It was a theropod, about ten feet tall and had a mouth bristling with jagged, crooked teeth. Its head was decorated with two semi-circular crests and it had three claws on each hand shaped like daggers. Captain Pegg snickered.

"Humans! Meet your doom!" he declared. "Meet _Cristatias carnifex_!"

"Oh my gosh!" Billy exclaimed. "They made hybrids!"

Masrani bit his lip. "I'm having I. rex flashbacks all over again!"

The first of the nine _Cristatias_ gave a raspy roar into the night air. Then, joined with her eight siblings, the creatures tore toward the humans. Shots from the EMD's were fired, but few managed to penetrate the animal's tough hide. The first _Cristatias_ slashed its claws into the closest human, knocking him to the ground in a heap of his own blood. Then they savagely began moving in on the rest of the humans. Billy ran forward with his EMD, trying to penetrate the skin. One of the _Cristatias_ looked up at him and growled. It issued a deep snarl and started walking briskly towards him. Billy could hear the hissing of his breath as she drew near, before she opened her hideous mouth to kill him. Suddenly, the _Cristatias_ was blasted away and onto the ground, still alive but stunned. Billy looked up to see Dr. Baselton with his rocket launcher.

"I wish we had more than one of these," Dr. Baselton said.

"You and me both," Billy stated. He lifted his EMD toward the fallen beast and shot it directly into the mouth, killing it. Looking up at Dr. Baselton, he said, "You know, you and I actually make a pretty good team."

"Yes, I think we do."

But then, Billy could make out another _Cristatias_ as it crept toward Baselton from behind. "Look out, Dr. Baselton!"

As the paleontologist turned, the dinosaur attacked with great ferocity. It grabbed Dr. Baselton's right arm in her jaws, causing him to drop the rocket launcher. Billy shot at the beast, trying to bring it down, but to no avail. Dr. Baselton screamed out in pain as the beast took its claws and lashed them at his stomach. "The pain! Oh the pain!"

"Leave him alone, lizard breath!" Billy exclaimed.

Finally, Billy managed to shoot the creature in the eye. The _Cristatias_ screeched in surprise and dropped Dr. Baselton, turning her attention to Billy. It crouched down, snarling aggressively; it was waiting for just the right moment to strike...as the dinosaur opened its jaws, a shot from a nearby EMD fired and it gave one final cry before slumping to the ground. Billy turned to see Cheryl standing behind him.

"Thanks," Billy said.

"No problem. Where's Dr. Baselton?"

"He's over there."

The two of them walked over to the downed scientists. Suffering a broken arm and a disembowelment, he wasn't looking so good.

"Dr. Baselton," Billy started.

"Don't worry about me, kid," Dr. Baselton told him. "I've fought the good fight. I've done my job. You still have yours to do."

"But...but...isn't there anything we can do to help you?"

"Fraid not. Unless we're less than five minutes away from a hospital. Mr. Brennan, I'm done for."

Billy placed his hand on Dr. Baselton's shoulder. "I don't...I don't know what to say. Thanks...for everything."

"No problem, kid. Now, there's a time period that needs saving. I want you to take my rocket launcher, and kill every single one of those horrible beasts that you can. We've got a world to save. Will you do that?"

Billy nodded. "I will."

"Good."

With that, Dr. Baselton laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes. His breathing stopped and he slipped away. Even though Billy had been enemies with this man since pretty much forever, he felt that he had a connection to him. Dr. Baselton would be missed. Cheryl touched her boyfriend's arm.

"Come on," Cheryl said, "we've got a war to win."

"You're right. Let's do this! For Dr. Baselton!"

As they reluctantly left Dr. Baselton behind, they glanced back at the dead _Cristatias_ lying on the ground. Billy noticed something peculiar about its head – between its _Dilophosaurus_ -like crests was a small, silver cylindrical device. In the center, on the top and around the edge was a fierce red light. He bent down to get a better look at it.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm not sure. It's connected to the dinosaur's head. Hold on a minute." Billy grabbed the device and yanked it off the dinosaur's head. It had been attached by several metal spike-like probes and black tubes. "This thing was attached to the creature's brain."

Cheryl's eyes grew wide. "Do you think they were...dare I say, mind-controlling these dinosaurs?"

"We're 500 years in the future, Cheryl. Nothing would surprise me much now."

* * *

Gerry shook his head. "It's a mess down there," he said. "Those hybrids are killing people right and left."

"They killed one!" Kelly exclaimed, seeing everything through the binoculars. "That's one out of nine."

"Fantastic," Dr. Sorkin said sarcastically. "We need a way to tip the balance. Humans may indeed still be able to win this war, but we can't afford the loss of too many more fighters." Henry squinted as he watched the fight take place in the valley below. "You notice something, Henry?"

"Yes. Look, the hybrids are only attacking the humans. They're not attacking any of the homosaurians. Also, all of the hybrids had red, fleshing lights on their heads. You think that's significant?"

"Could be."

Kelly gasped. "Oh my gosh! I think they're being mind-controlled! Take a look!" She handed the binoculars to Dr. Sorkin and pointed to the dinosaur standing next to Captain Pegg. Dr. Sorkin saw that Doug had what looked like an unusually fat remote control in his hands and was pressing buttons as the hybrids continued to wipe out more and more people.

"Of course!" Dr. Sorkin said. "They _are_ mind-controlled. We need a way to neutralize these hybrids and allow our fighters time to kill them."

"Dr. Sorkin," Gerry began, "dinosaurs can hear very low-pitched sounds extremely well, right?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"Then why don't we fire several loud blasts of low-frequency _Parasaurolophus_ calls at the hybrids? The hybrids' brains should get scrambled enough so that they won't be able to get the feed from the control device."

"That just might work. Dr. Wu, activate the forest speakers, please."

"I'm on it like butter on toast." Dr. Henry Wu pressed the button.

* * *

The _Cristatias_ hissed and shook their heads from side to side, as if something was disturbing them.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"It's like they're being tortured by something," Cheryl observed.

Just then, Roland Tembo spotted one of the homosaurians – Doug – fidgeting with a controller device. He was seriously pressing buttons, trying to get it working again.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Captain Pegg asked.

"I don't know," Doug said. "The hybrids aren't responding to the radio signals of my controller. It must be that parasaur sound."

Captain Pegg growled. "That's no natural parasaur sound." He looked up at the high hills and noticed several humans at its peak. "Of course! Doug, cover for me! I'll be back!" With that, Captain Pegg took off toward the high hill.

* * *

"Who cares what's causing them to go berserk?" Will asked. "Let's take 'em out while we can!"

"Wait!" Anthony said. "These mind-controlling devices on the hybrids heads are receiving radio signals from that homosaurians' controller. If that's the case, they should all be connected. We need to disable one of them!"

"But how?" Hammond asked. "We don't even know how they work."

"No need to," Will said. "Billy, but the clamp on the ground, would ya?"

Billy obeyed, and Will shot at the neural clamp with his EMD.

All the other neural clamps stopped flashing. The parasaur calls stopped. For a moment, all on the battlefield was quiet. The eight _Cristatias_ seemed to be in a daze, unsure of what to do next. Then, one of them turned and looked back at the homosaurians. For some reason, the _Cristatias_ seemed to loose all interest in fighting against the humans. Instead, they had taken sudden interest in their captors. Could these intelligent creatures know who was responsible for keeping them caged up and controlling them? The _Cristatias_ shrieked and turned against their creators! The homosaurians cawed out in alarm as they tried to retreat and escape. But the _Cristatias_ were on them quickly and began slaughtering as many homosaurians as they could.

"That was...unexpected," Billy said.

"What are we waiting for?!" Masrani exclaimed. "Let's help those hybrids finish off the homosaurians once and for all!"

"Wait," Will said. "Where's Jack Tyson?"

* * *

"Haha!" Gerry Harding yelled. "Those homosaurians never saw that coming."

"How did the parasaur calls make their mind-control devices stop working?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Sorkin said, "but at least humans will finally win this war and get rid of those wretched homosaurs."

"Humans might get rid of the homosaurians," a voice from behind said, "but you certainly will not live to see that time!" Gerry, Dr. Sorkin, Henry and Kelly turned around to see Captain Pegg, holding up his EMD. "I've had just about enough of you humans. You think you can dominate any other species you please."

"We were only trying to survive," Henry argued. "You homosaurians might have originally striven to make a civilization better than our own, but you have failed miserably. Look at you. You're lording over humans as if we're some pest, kicking out native species and replacing them with your hybrids, destroying animal habitat, and you even cloned hybrid species of dinosaurs. Somehow, you failed to learn from our own mistakes...your kind is no better than humanity was."

"The difference," Dr. Sorkin added, "between your species and humanity is that we try to fix the mess we make. When we realize we are destroying the environment, we make changes to improve it. All your species has done is destruction. Look at what this world has become since the apocalypse. Has it improved any? No."

Captain Pegg snickered. "Well, unfortunately for you, solid arguments aren't going to help you survive. What you won't live to see is the reemergence of the homosaurian empire. You humans may have severely taken us down, but as time will tell, your wounds will only make us stronger. Homosaurians will once again unite against humans and remove you from your pedestal. Homosaurians will once again be–"

An EMD blast his Captain Pegg at the base of his skull, causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the ground, near the edge of the cliff dropping down into the valley below. Behind him stood Jack Tyson.

"Sorry, I would have let him finish his speech," Jack apologized, "but I didn't know if he'd kill you before I got a chance to save you all."

"Thank you," Harding said, forcing himself to relax.

Captain Pegg was still alive, panting out his final breaths. Jack walked over to him and held the EMD at his face. "You have two choices, _Peggy_. Death from this EMD or death by falling. Which is it?"

Admitting defeat, Captain Pegg replied, "Just let me fall..." Slowly struggling to rise up on his hands, he added, "but answer me this first...where is Matt Harris? It isn't like him to miss a battle such as this."

Jack grinned. He turned to the others. "Should I tell him?"

"Might as well," Henry said with a shrug.

"He's not here. And he didn't miss a thing. This whole battle was just supposed to keep you all busy while Matt breaks into the main city and accesses the time-traveling technology so he can fix the past and prevent your species from ever ruling the earth. So even if you did win this battle, it wouldn't have amounted to much."

Captain Pegg snarled in irritation. Then, Jack pushed the dinosaur with his foot and Pegg dropped from the cliff.

* * *

 **A/N: How did the dinosaurs really go extinct? An overweight bespectacled scientist with a rocket launcher! Haha! JK. It looks like the homosaurians had it coming, didn't they? Now all that's left to occur is for the Harris team to fix the past and save the future! In the meantime, please favorite, follow and review this story and I'll publish chapter 22 next week! Spare no expense!**


	21. Blast to the Past

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 22: Blast to the Past**

 **A/N: What do dinosaurs and gladiators have in common? You'll find out in this chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Lord Savas looked out across the city of Baraq, pondering. His mind was restless. He wanted to know what was happening at that battle at Pterosaur Falls. Had they killed off most of the population? Had they captured and restrained Dave Harris? Were they on their way back right now?

"Soon..." Lord Savas said, "...soon, we shall meet again, Harris. But this time, I shall be sure you do not escape. You will die at my hand."

"Lord Savas!" Keto exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Ah, Keto. Any sign of our soldiers?"

"Not yet, but I found Opthalmos." She held up the frail-looking _Archaeopteryx_. He was soaked and his feathers were all fluffed out of shape. "It looks like he has been through a lot."

"My, my. I was worried when he didn't come home last night."

"That is not the most startling thing though. Opthalmos said he saw a group of humans last night. He tried to get back here and warn us last night, but as you can see, he got in a little tiffy with a clothesline."

Lord Savas frowned. "Humans?"

"Yes. This morning, we also found dead homosaurian guards lying on the street. They look like they'd been savagely killed by another dinosaur. And that's not the worst of it – Dave Harris was with those humans!"

Lord Savas gritted his teeth. "No! It can't be possible! He's supposed to be at...wait a minute...do you suppose they have been spying on us this whole time? How else would they know that we would be off fighting at Pterosaur...unless...it was a trick!"

"A trick?"

"Yes! Don't you see? Why else would they go to Pterosaur Falls? Of course it was a trick! I should have known! Those pesky humans must have left that note for one of us to find, knowing we would send soldiers after them. Then, while most of the soldiers were out of the city, Dave must have had the nerve to sneak into our city walls. Where did they go, Opthalmos?" Opthalmos shrieked. "Toward the moat? That's odd. They could be literally anywhere in the city by now."

"What shall we do?" Keto asked. "Shall I have the remaining soldiers comb the city?"

"No. Harris knows we'll do that...we'll make him come to us. Those children we captured, are they still in the cell?"

"Yes, they are."

"Good. They will come in handy."

* * *

Most of the teens were fast asleep; Zach was not one of them. He twiddled his thumbs as he listened to the sound of silence from his prison cell.

"Zach?"

Zach turned to see his brother was actually wide awake beside him. "Yeah, good morning to you too," Zach said dryly.

Gray asked, "What's gonna happen to us?"

"Hard to say, bro. I'm sure we'll be stuck in here a little while though, at least until the others get the time portal working."

"I'm scared, Zach."

"Hey...um...remember that ghost in the old house? Remember, the one in the garage? I protected you, right?"

Gray smiled a little. "You made a battle ax out of a ruler and a paper plate."

"Yeah. See nothing's gonna happen to you with me around, OK?"

"But you're not always gonna be around."

"Well, we're brothers, OK? We'll always be brothers. And no matter what, we'll always come back to each other."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Just then, a loud growl came from further down the hall, but it wasn't from a homosaurian. Zach and Gray got up and went to the bars and looked further down the hallway. In a very large enclosure, they saw a huge beast, sleeping peacefully – it was a _Tyrannosaurus_ _rex_! The homosaurians must have sedated this beast and brought it into the cell while the teens were sleeping.

"T. rex," Gray said.

"Look at all those scars," Zach noticed. "You think that's the same T. rex from the park?"

"Maybe."

At that moment, the doors to entrance of the prison were opened and several homosaurians walked in, led by Keto. Keto grabbed a metal pipe and clinked it along the prison bars.

"Alright, humans! Get up!"

The humans were rudely awakened. Dodgson walked over to the bars. "What are you guys doing?"

"Getting you out of here."

"Where are we going?" Burke asked.

"You shall see," Keto responded with a sly grin on her face.

Alaina winced. "Luke, I don't like the look of this."

"Me neither," Luke said. "Just stay close to me."

Keto and the other homosaurians opened the door and led the humans out of the prison and toward a pair of huge double doors. The doors were slowly opened, revealing a massive arena that was around 272 feet long and 157 feet wide – utterly massive. Seated around the arena were what appeared to be tens of thousands of homosaurians in an amphitheater-like style. Seated directly in the center of this intimidating mob was a kingly-looking, black-colored homosaurian.

"Lord Savas," Burke whispered.

"What's going on?" Katy asked, clinging to Logan's arm. "I don't like the look of this, Logan."

"What can I do about it? Those homosaurians have spears and EMD's. I've got nothing."

Keto and the other homosaurians made the humans walk toward the center of the arena. Then they handed each human a spear and a shield before walking out of the arena and up a flight of stairs where the rest of the spectators watched on. The audience cheered and clapped with vigor and excitement.

"Why are they congratulating us?" Brianna asked.

"Who cares?" Jess said. "It's just great that we're being cheered on for once." Jess waved to her "adoring fans". "I've always wondered what it was like for celebrities to stand in front of thousands of people."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Wait...tens of thousands of spectators...a giant arena...people standing in the center of that arena holding weapons and shields..." Tom and Luke looked at each other knowingly.

"I don't get it," Alaina said. "What do those things have in common?"

"Have you seen _Gladiator_?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but..." She gasped. "You don't think...?"

"Let the show begin!" the announcer cried.

"Oh, I do think," Tom replied.

* * *

Sarah listened for the snarling sounds of those wretched homosaurian-like beasts outside the Time-Travel Lab – she heard none, to her relief.

"So, um, you're saying those creeps out there are homosaurians?" Ian asked. "Why do they look so different."

"I'm not really sure," Dave responded, "but I know that a long time ago, there was a group of homosaurians that tried to overthrow Lord Savas' grandfather at the beginning of his reign. When Lord Savas' grandfather found out, he had them arrested and put in prison. No one ever heard from them again. However, there are rumors that they were thrown in the catacombs."

"Another rumor," Matt added, "is that mentally insane homosaurians are put down here in the catacombs so that they don't corrupt society."

"Assuming that's true," Claire said, "how come the homosaurians down here are pale-colored?"

"That's a common side-effect of living in dark places for long periods of time," Oscar explained. "Back in our time, there are a number of spiders, fish, crabs, salamanders and other creatures that live exclusively in caves. Because they never see light, they've adapted to loose their pigment and sense of sight, while their other senses are enhanced."

"Why is that helpful?" Ellie inquired.

"Because producing pigment and operating eyes take a lot of energy," Alan said. "In a cave, these animals don't need them, so they disable the production of pigment and working eyes and they can put that energy to good use for other parts of the body. Perhaps these homosaurians did the same."

"Can those kind of changes happen that quickly?" Alisha asked.

"They can indeed," said Alan. "Some fish species can turn from normal to pale and blind in one generation."

"Well whatever happened to those homosaurians," Billy stated, "I'm glad they're gone. How much longer on the time portal, Matt?"

"Not too much longer," he responded. "I'm already in the system. So all I have to do is fire this baby up and we can go–"

A speaker situated on the ceiling proclaimed, "Attention! Attention all citizens! Be sure to attend feeding show at Great Arena, where we will observe young humans being torn apart by a savage, never-before-seen beast. Be sure to attend."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Do you think they're part of our group?" Matt asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Dave answered. "Come on, we've got to go rescue them."

"But wait!" Alisha said. "You can't go! We need you here! You two are the only ones who know how we can turn on the time portals and change the past."

Oscar agreed. "Alisha's right. Besides, Lord Savas will have your and Matt's heads the moment he sets eyes on either one of you."

"I guess you're right," Dave said with a sigh. "Then how do we save them?"

"We will," Owen answered. He gestured towards his raptors, who were standing at the ready.

"Still, you shouldn't go alone," Billy told him. "You, me, Oscar and D-Caf. We can go."

"I'm going too," Claire said.

"OK," Matt said. "Just be careful. The arena is directly west of the palace. You can't miss it."

* * *

"I'd be at the ready if I were you," Burke cautioned the others. "These homosaurians are ruthless. They'll probably release a load of raptors on us or something."

"Introducing..." the announcer said, "a never-before-seen predator. The hybridized _Cristatias carnifex_!"

"A hybrid?!" Tom exclaimed. "Not again!"

The doors leading to the prison were slowly opened and this is when an utterly horrifying creature stepped out into the light. It was a jagged-toothed theropod, with double crests on its head, sharp hand claws and stood 10 feet tall. It stood motionless at the edge of the arena, glaring at the humans standing before her.

"What are you thinking?" Luke asked.

"I'd say the base genome is _Dilophosaurus_ ," Tom guessed.

The _Cristatias_ snarled as it slowly circled the humans. Saliva dripped from its jagged lipless fangs. The humans never took their eyes off of the creature. Then it ran towards them, snarling between its teeth. The group ran in the opposite direction. Burke turned and tried to block the animal's advance with his shield,, but the _Cristatias_ merely slapped it out of his hands with his claws. Burke shoved the spear at the creature's direction.

"Burke! It's attacking, Burke!" Brianna exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as the _Cristatias_ clenched its jaws around the spear and jerked it also from his grasp. Burke was now defenseless. He turned to start running towards the others when the hybrid attacked him again, shoving him to the ground with his claws. Burke screamed as the dinosaur bent down and began to violently tear him apart, much to the audience's delight. Burke's cries filled the auditorium and the human girls looked away from the carnage in disgust.

"We're gonna die!" Katy cried, clinging to Logan. "We're gonna die!"

"Shh!" Luke said. "We've still got a chance at this."

"How are we gonna defeat that thing?" Logan argued. "We can't out muscle it and we can't outrun it."

Luke and Alaina exchanged glances. "We've got to outsmart it," they said together.

"OK guys," Gray said. "I've got an idea. You know how _Triceratops_ defend themselves against predators by all facing in the same direction? Let's do the same!"

"Best idea I've heard all day," said Dodgson.

The _Cristatias_ got bored with Burke's corpse and turned its attention to Dodgson and the teenagers. It moved slowly, snarling and flashing its teeth. Then it made a mock lunge at them, but the kids stood their ground.

"Don't move!" Luke encouraged. "That's just what this monster wants us to do!"

Then the _Cristatias_ grabbed hold Jess' spear with its teeth, trying to yank it out of her grasp. But the others were ready – Logan thrust his spear into the hybrid's side. This angered the beast and it released Jess' spear. It reared up and issued a horrid-sounding roar. But all of a sudden, the prison doors were shoved open as a green-colored _Velociraptor_ appeared in the arena!

"They have raptors too?!" Dodgson exclaimed.

"No!" Alaina said. "It's the Raptor Squad!"

The _Cristatias_ turned to look as the raptors made their presence known. Blue shrieked loudly. The audience cheered.

"Somehow...four _Velociraptors_ have entered the frenzy," the announcer declared. "Things are going to get interesting."

Blue instantly saw the hybrid and she hissed at it. The _Cristatias_ sensed the threat and roared, slowly making its way toward the raptors. The raptors held their ground. As if there weren't enough surprises already, Owen Grady also came out of the prison doors.

"Now yet another foolish human has entered the arena," the announcer said. "I'm not sure what he thinks he's going to be able to do with four raptors and a hybrid."

Owen scoffed. "You just watch."

The raptors looked back at their alpha. Owen whistled. "Sic her, girls!"

Echo screamed as she and her sisters charged towards the hybrid. The _Cristatias_ reared up as tall as she could to appear more threatening, but this did no good as Charlie circled her and leaped onto her unprotected back. The hybrid tried to reach back and get Charlie off, but it was no use. While the raptors fought the hybrid, Owen went over to the kids.

"Owen!" Zach exclaimed.

"We're saved!" Alaina said.

"Not sure how you kids got here," Owen said, "but there's no time. We need to get back through those prison doors as soon as Claire gives the signal."

"Why can't we just go now?" Dodgson asked. "The hybrid dinosaur's busy."

"Claire's releasing an old friend," Owen told him.

Just then, Claire came running out of the prison and into the arena. Behind her, the doors were destroyed as Rexy made her entrance. She gave a loud roar that filled the auditorium with terror and amazement.

* * *

Lord Savas and Keto watched as Rexy stormed towards the hybrid dinosaur.

"Shouldn't we send our soldiers out now?" Keto asked.

"No. I'm waiting for Harris."

"What good will that be if that T. rex kills our hybrid?"

Lord Savas sighed. "Fair enough. Send the soldiers out there to recapture that monster."

Keto gave the other and a pair of homosaurians walked over to the shed where they kept the equipment and weapons used to bring down giants such as T. rex. But when they got to the door, they found it locked.

"It's locked!" one of the soldiers cried.

"That's impossible!" said the other.

"Are you looking for these?"

The homosaurs turned to see Billy, Oscar and D-Caf holding rocket launchers.

"That doors not gonna be opened anytime soon," D-Caf explained.

"Get your hands up!" Oscar ordered. "Now!"

Neither one of the dinosaurs obeyed. "Put those down, humans," one of the homosaurians said. "You aren't smart enough to know how to use them."

"Oh really?" Billy asked. He pulled the trigger and the entire shed was engulfed in a ball of flames – the two homosaurians cooked to a crisp. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"We'd better get back," Oscar said.

* * *

" _That's_ our queue to get out of here," Claire said.

So Owen, Claire, Logan, Katy, Luke, Tom, Brianna, Alaina, Jess, Gray and Zach headed toward the prison doors. Owen whistled, telling the raptors it was time to go. The raptors, having severely wounded the _Cristatias_ , quickly followed their alpha. Lying on the hot, dusty ground, the last thing the hybrid saw was the jaws of a _Tyrannosaurus_ _rex_. Rexy bent down and held the squirming hybrid in her jaws. Then with all the power in her jaws, she crushed the life out of this horrid beast. Suddenly, an EMD shot was fired at Rexy. Too weak to do much, the EMD only succeeded in irritating the queen of the tyrant lizards. She threw the dead _Cristatias_ in the direction of the EMD firer, causing several homosaurians to flee.

Now angry, Rexy gave a mighty roar as she ran toward and stepped over the boundary separating the arena from the tens of thousands of audience members.

"Everyone! Please leave the stadium!" the announced declared. "We have a containment breach! I repeat! We have a containment breach!"

Rexy did not stop her rampage as homosaurians ran for their lives. She cast aside bleachers and other obstacles as she tried to reach her prey. Finally, she followed the fleeing mob out of the auditorium and onto the city streets. Rexy stomped toward the nearest homosaurian before grabbing him in her jaws and shaking him apart like a rag doll.

* * *

After going through the prison, the group ran down the empty street (almost everyone was at the auditorium), climbed down into the moat, crossed the water and were in the catacombs.

"What's the plan?" Alaina asked.

"Matt and Dave should have the time portal up by now," Claire told her, "then we go back in time and find out how to stop the apocalypse from happening."

"Where and when is he setting it for?" Dodgson asked.

"Some time and place in the year 2015," Billy answered.

"He needs to set the coordinates from Biosyn Technologies in the year 2015! That's where the explosion that caused the apocalypse came from!"

"How do you know that?" Oscar asked.

"I'll explain later. Just run."

Far behind them, they heard a voice shout, "Where are you, humans! We _will_ find you!"

"Oh no!" Owen said. "They know we're down here somewhere."

The group burst through the door into the Time-Portal Lab.

"Is it up and running yet?" Owen asked.

"You're here just in time," Matt told him. "I just got it up and running and I'm about to set the coordinates for–"

"Biosyn Technologies! 2015!" Gray shouted.

"Biosyn Technologies?"

"Yes, and hurry," said Owen. "We've got droves of homosaurians after us."

Delta chirped as the sound of marching soldiers drew nearer and nearer.

Matt scratched his head. "I don't know the coordinates to–"

"Let me!" Dodgson said. He shoved Matt out of the way and punched in the correct coordinates. The time-travel technology came to life. On a platform in the center of the room, a glowing orb grew larger and larger until it exploded into a time portal.

"Great!" Alan said. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N:** My fingers must have been going 50 billion mph as I wrote this exciting chapter! Phew! That was exhilarating! I'm really looking forward to seeing how you guys like this chapter! So until next week, please favorite, follow and comment on this story using the review box below and I'll publish chapter 23 next week! Spare no expense!


	22. Out of the Frying Pan

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 23: Out of the Frying Pan...**

 **A/N: The Harris Team have successfully traveled to 2015, shortly before the great apocalypse. Will they succeed in their plans to stop it? Or will Lord Savas catch up with them? Be on the lookout for characters that we haven't seen since the prequel to this story! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

"Those humans!" Lord Savas bellowed. "I _will_ get my claws on Harris!"

He led Keto and 25 soldiers down the dark corridors of the catacombs. Ahead of them, the beam from his torch lit up a pale-colored homosaurian. The creature hissed at the other homosaurians before Lord Savas shot at it with an EMD, causing it to fall to the ground.

"We really need to clear them out of here sometime," Lord Savas said. He sniffed. "I can smell their scent. They went this way!"

"Do you think they are heading to the Time-Travel Lab?" Keto asked.

Lord Savas gasped. "Of course! They're trying to go into the past!" Long ago, they had put all of the time-traveling equipment they had down here in the catacombs. Lord Savas knew how dangerous time-travel was to his race, so by keeping it hidden, he thought they would be safe. "If they succeed, they might change the past! We must hurry!"

The homosaurians quickly moved down the dark corridor until they found the door leading into the Time-Travel Lab. It was held shut by something behind it, so it took a good 15 minutes to bang it open. When they went through the door, they found that many large boxes of equipment had been stacked up against it. Quickly Keto went to the time-portal control panel and confirmed that it had been in use extremely recently.

"Blast!" Lord Savas exclaimed. "They were here and they've already been through."

"What's the plan now, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We are going to go back to whatever time period Harris did and stop them from changing the past. If they change the past, we may never be born and we will never rise to power. It is of utmost importance, for the sake of all homosaurian kind."

Keto pressed several buttons and before long, the time portal opened above the platform. She nodded at Lord Savas.

"Alright men," he declared. "Onward!"

* * *

Matt and the others had entered this time period in a park in the middle of the Palo Alto, California. It was around 9:00 at night, and the city was still bustling. Cars were driving and honking down the streets, pigeons were cooing and children played nearby.

"I've always imagined what the world was like before the apocalypse," Matt breathed, taking in all the sights.

"So? What do you think now?" Alisha asked.

Matt answered, "It's magnificent."

"Oh yeah," Ian said, "'ooh, ah!', that's how it starts, but when that apocalypse happens, there will be more running and screaming."

"Where are we going to go?" Alaina asked. "Where is Biosyn from here?"

"It's this way," Dodgson told the others. "I know this park very well. Come on."

Everyone followed Dodgson in the direction toward Biosyn headquarters.

"So we're not fumbling," Sarah began, "what are we going to do when we get there."

"Dodgson's going to get us into Biosyn headquarters," Dave explained, "then we're gonna find the time portal, and see if we can figure out how we can prevent it from exploding."

"Then what?" Ellie asked.

"We shut down my operations," Dodgson interjected. "Call the National Guard or something. I am not going to let those evil homosaurs take over the world again."

As the group crossed a crosswalk, a scream was heard further down the street. A woman had seen Owen's raptors and was running for her life. Blue chirped.

"Shouldn't we be worried about other people seeing us?" Claire asked.

"We don't need to," Matt said, "unless we get security after us. After we fix the past, all this will be erased." He looked up at the sky. "You know, I think we're gonna need a faster way to get around the city. How much farther is your headquarters from here Dodgson?"

"About two miles," Dodgson answered.

"Hm," Oscar said, "we're gonna need a faster way to get around the city."

Owen grinned when he saw a shop that renting motorcycles. "I've got an idea."

"I like it," Billy agreed. "We're gonna go on ahead. Are you guys fine catching up to us?"

"Yes," Ian said. "Go."

Owen, followed by Oscar, Billy, and the Harris brothers, walked into the motorcycle shop. The man at the desk had his eyes glued to his computer screen; he was probably in the middle of playing an online game.

"Excuse me," Owen said.

"What can I do for ya?" the man asked, still not looking up.

"I need to rent three motorcycles for..." he checked his wallet and frowned. "Um...ten bucks?"

The man snickered. "Listen, I don't know what you was thinking if you thought you could rent a motorcycle for ten bucks, let alone three, but you're not gonna rent one for a price like that here."

Oscar slammed his fist on the desk. "Listen here! We don't have time for this, man. You'll either let us rent a couple of motorcycles or I'll–"

"You lay one hand on me," the man said, "and I'll have you so deep in litigation that you'll be reading legal texts for a decade. There's nothing you can do that's gonna make me rent out three motorcycles for–" Just then, Blue pushed the door to the shop open. She snarled as her sisters joined her. The man looked up from the computer screen and gasped. Charlie barked at him aggressively. "You know what..." the man said, "take any bike you want! They're all yours!" With that he ran into one of the store's back rooms.

Owen grinned. "We've got ourselves some bikes."

* * *

Owen's motorcycle roared as it took off down the street. Behind him, sat Dodgson. Matt was driving another motorcycle with Dave and Billy was driving a motorcycle with Oscar seated behind him. As Owen picked up speed, Blue shrieked and charged after them. The raptors quickly caught up and raced alongside Owen's bike. Unfortunately, their fast driving caught the attention of a police officer, who quickly put his car into gear and took off after them.

Billy groaned at the sound of the police siren. "We don't have time for this."

"I'm not much for speeding," Owen said, "but we're kind of on a mission to save the world." Then, more police cars joined the fray. "Do you think someone called about _Velociraptor_ sightings?"

A man inside one of the police cars stuck out his rifle and began shooting at the raptors. Delta – who was slowest at the moment – picked up speed.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Matt answered. "Come on, I've got an idea!"

Matt led Owen, Billy and the raptors into an alley. They zipped down the alley and turned the corner. As they were almost onto the street again, a police car came and blocked their path.

"Turn right!" Dodgson yelled. The motorcyclists obeyed and took a right. This brought them further down the road. "We're almost...wait! There it is!" Ahead of them, **Bio** logy **Syn** thetics Technologies stood tall and proud. This is the place that would spell doom for life on planet earth as everyone knew it.

Owen, Billy and Matt pulled to a stop in the parking lot and the group walked over to the entrance of the building. Once they entered the building, they were met by the lady at the desk.

The woman looked up. "Oh, I thought you were still in the lab, Dod..." Her eyes grew large at the sight of the raptors. "Are they...with..."

"Yes," Dodgson said. "They're with me. They're uh...under training."

The woman nodded. "Dodgson, are you OK? You look like you've been run over by a train."

Dodgson shrugged. "I've had quite a day, Betsy."

With that, Dodgson led the others down the hallway.

"She didn't think the raptors were suspicious?" Billy asked.

"I have homosaurians working here," Dodgson told him. "She probably thought they were like them."

Charlie tried to walk in front of Blue, only to be reprimanded with a vicious snap by Blue.

"Can you two not fight right now?" Owen whispered.

"OK, the lab's just down this secret corridor," Dodgson explained. After entering a special code, he led them into a hidden doorway in the hall. They descended down a flight of stairs into a dark hallway. Finally, they made it to yet another door.

Opening it, Dodgson introduced the others to a massive room where literally hundreds upon hundreds of homosaurians and human scientists were working together on various mechanical contraptions.

"Whoa..." was all Dave could say. "This...this is...immense."

"Yeah," Dodgson said. "This is where the Achilles' Heel of Biosyn...and the rest of the world was built. See that platform in the middle of the room. That's our time portal device – the Biosyn Time Portal, or BIT for short."

"It's huge!" Owen exclaimed. "It's even more massive than Dr. Wu's."

Everyone made their way down the stairs and they waited behind a pile of boxes near the time-travel platform. Dodgson looked on in shock – standing by the control panel was his head scientist Dr. Adam Corts. He also saw his former self and Red Crest.

"Who's that homosaurian next to 'you'?" Oscar asked.

"That's Red Crest," Dodgson explained. "We used to work together until he and the other homosaurians turned on us and killed almost everyone else in this lab." He shook his head. "That dinosaur's a bad egg."

"Dodgson?" Dr. Corts asked, "Do you want to do the honors?"

"My pleasure?" said past-Dodgson.

Past-Dodgson walked to where Dr. Corts was standing and pressed the button on the control panel. All of a sudden, the BIT whirred to life. The ray guns shot out white energy that fused into a large ball that suddenly exploded into great size. Papers were blown around as the entire laboratory shook from the massive impulse of energy.

"That's the portal that's going to destroy the world?" Owen asked.

Dodgson silently nodded.

Finally, it took on its familiar ball-like shape with what looked like shards of broken glass floating around it. It looked exactly like the one InGen had created, except for one thing: it was over 30 feet in diameter!"

"We have gone far beyond the miniscule portal InGen created," Dr. Corts explained. "While InGen spent their time going about doing various projects, taking decades to accomplish each one, we conduct fewer projects and finish them quicker! This time portal is bigger, more powerful and, dare I say, far more impressive."

"More powerful?" past-Dodgson asked curiously. "How so? How powerful are we talking about here?"

"At maximum setting, it possesses power and energy equivalent to 100,000 hydrogen bombs set off all at once. Just think, with this kind of energy, we could start a Biosyn energy division. We could develop clean and resourceful energy and make a fortune...!"

Owen frowned. "Sounds like something Hammond would say about his glorious park."

"It does, doesn't it," Billy agreed with a nod. "And just like Hammond, he doesn't see the power and lack of control he has over what he has created."

"What a terrible idea," Red Crest hissed, gazing into the brilliant light the time portal expelled.

Dr. Corts and Dodgson looked surprised. "Pardon?" Dr. Corts asked.

"It is true that this type of energy could make this company, it could also break the company. Technology like this can be the worst of its kind ever invented. You and your scientists weren't content to just make this kind of energy, and study it thoroughly to see what good it can cause. You said yourself how powerful the energy generated by the time portal is. It we aren't careful, what we've created could be our downfall, Dr. Corts."

"Don't listen to him, Dr. Corts," past-Dodgson said. "You've created a magnificent thing here. Absolutely magnificent."

Red Crest crossed his arms and cackled something to himself. Then a man dressed in a gray suite approached Lewis Dodgson. Dodgson recognized him as "General" Alvin.

"General Alvin," past-Dodgson greeted. "How are things going?"

"We are ready to launch our first attack on a private military base in Morocco. I thought you might want to see everything taking place."

Past-Dodgson nodded. "Yes, I would. Thank you." He, Dr. Corts and Red Crest followed General Alvin out of the laboratory.

"World domination?" Dave asked. "Why did you ever think that was a good idea?"

Dodgson sighed. "It seemed like it was at the time—wait, what are those guys doing?"

Dodgson pointed to a pair of men who were typing in some buttons on the control panel.

"Isaiah, are they gone?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah, Randy," said the other. "They're gone. You really going through with that dare?"

"Of course I am! I'll even bring back a souvenir!"

Randy took a deep breath and, after making sure no one else was looking, he stepped onto the platform and into the time portal itself.

Dodgson clenched his fists. "We already talked about not going through the time portal until we decided it was safe to use!" he whispered. "What does that dumb-dumb think he's doing?"

A few seconds later, Randy reappeared with a plastic cup. He put his lips to the straw, grinning. "Lemonade."

Isaiah burst out in laughter. "You did it, man! I can't believe you actually did that!"

Owen suggested, "You think what they just did might have something to do with the apocalypse?"

"No, it's all from that explosion I set off using the time-traveling technology," Dodgson said.

"It makes sense," Oscar confirmed. "You heard that other scientist. When at maximum power, it's more powerful than 100,000 hydrogen bombs!"

"So what's the plan now?" Owen asked.

"Simple, we must contact the National Guard or something. How do you communicate with people that are far away in this era?"

"Cellphones mostly," Billy said. "But mine's dead. I don't think any of us have a working cellphone."

"There's a phone on the wall over there," said Dodgson, pointing to the right.

"Good." Matt walked over to the phone. "How do I use this thing?"

"I'll show you," Billy told him. "You know what, I'd better do it. I know the right people to contact." Billy dialed the number and waited. "Come on, come on...pick up!"

At that moment, Claire, D-Caf, the Grants, Malcolms, Alisha, Tom, Alaina, Brianna, Mitchels, Logan, Katy and Jess entered the lab and quickly descended down the stairs.

"About time you guys made it," Owen said.

"We need to get out of here right now!" Claire shouted. "They're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"Lord Savas and his army!" Alaina exclaimed. "We saw them on the way over here! They're probably storming the building by now."

"How many are we talking about here?" Oscar asked.

"At least a few dozen!" Brianna told him.

Gray became fixated with the time portal. "Whoa...that thing's huge!"

"No time, bro," Zach said, pulling him along.

"What's going on?" Isaiah asked. "Who are you people?"

"They're with me," Dodgson said.

"Um, when did _you_ get here?"

"We don't have time to talk. Mr. Yoder, how's that phone call coming along?"

"I'm still waiting, the line's busy."

"We'll have to make our final stand here then," Alan said. "We can't keep running from them anymore."

Dave Harris shook his head. "No, we can't defend ourselves here. It's too dangerous for everyone else in the lab. I have a better idea." He gestured toward the time portal.

"I'm confused," Isaiah said.

"Good idea, Dave," Dodgson said. He went over to the control panel and asked, "What time period am I setting this for."

"We could go back to Jurassic World," D-Caf suggested.

"I will not have you turn our park into some kind of a war zone!" Claire exclaimed.

"You already did that when you cloned that I. rex," Owen told her. "We need a really good idea guys, and fast."

As the adults continued to argue over when and where they could go to fight off the homosaurians. Logan turned to Gray.

"Hey, you're familiar with ancient time periods, right?" Logan asked. Gray nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's a fact," Zach agreed.

Logan gathered Luke, Alaina, Brianna, Zach, Gray, Jess, Tom and Katy together. "OK, guys listen. We can't keep trying to escape these homosaurians. If we're gonna stop them for good so we can prevent the apocalypse from happening, we're gonna need to fight them somewhere that we have an advantage. We'll have to fight them in another era and/or place."

"So we need to know something about the location so we have the upper hand?" Jess asked.

"Right."

Gray snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" He went over to the control panel. "I think I can figure out what buttons I need to press."

"OK," Zach said, "just do it quick, little bro. Those homosaurians could be here any moment."

"What time period are you setting it for?" Luke asked.

"Early Pleistocene, in Oregon," Gray explained.

Alaina looked at Luke. Luke looked back and asked, "Hey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Alaina said, "I'm just...really scared right now."

"Can't blame you there." He placed his reassuring arm around her.

"Do you think we're going to die?" A tear went down Alaina's cheek.

Luke sighed. "I just don't know. I mean, I hope we don't...but..."

Alaina shrugged. "Well, in case it does get to that, there's something I need to do."

"What's that?"

Initially hesitant, Alaina grabbed Luke's shoulders, put her arms around her neck and kissed him on the lips. Needless to say, Luke was surprised at first, but he quickly kissed her back before they came apart. Alaina brushed some hair away from her face. "Sorry, I...I may have started crushing on you..." She smiled a little.

Luke winced. "You did?"

Alaina nodded. "Yeah...you're a really nice guy, Luke Grant."

"Alaina..." Luke stuttered. "I don't know what to say, but I–"

"Check down that hallway!" shouted someone outside the lab.

"They're here," Ellie said, "and we don't know where we're gonna fend these guys off."

"Yes we do," Jess told the adults. "The time portal's all set."

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked.

"The time portal's all ready set! There's no time to explain!" Gray shouted. "Come on!"

Before anyone could stop him, Gray stepped into the time portal. The other teens were quick to follow. Meanwhile, the adults exchanged glances of confusion. But then, the doors to the lab opened and Lord Savas stepped into room. "Aha!" he shouted. "Finally! I've found you, Harris!"

"Vámonos!" Alisha exclaimed.

Quickly, the Harris Team ran through the time portal as homosaurians charged down the stairs by the dozens. Lord Savas paused to gaze at the immensely-sized time portal. He growled and stepped through, after the humans.

After the last homosaurian went through the portal, the homosaurians and human scientists in the lab stood in silence, confused by the events that just took place.

"Um..." Isaiah started, "what just happened? Anyone know?" Silence. "No? Me neither."

* * *

 **A** **/N: Needless to say, you might be confused about somethings in this chapter. Allow me to explain: unless you've been reading this series since Jurassic World: Apocalypse, you won't be familiar with Dr. Adam Corts or Red Crest. Dr. Adam Corts was the head scientist at Biosyn. He had genetically-engineered the homosaurians as creatures to help in Dodgson's plan to take over the world. Red Crest was the leader of these homosaurians. Unfortunately for Dodgson, the homosaurians didn't like the way he ran things and Red Crest decided to overthrow him. You also might be confused by Isaiah and Randy's lemonade-prank. Readers with good memory will remember that in the first story in this series, JurassiQuest, Ray Arnold was missing a lemonade cup. Now you know why it's missing! Hope that clears things up for you guys! In the meantime, please favorite and follow this story and post a review in the comment section below. And I'll publish Chapter 24 next week! Spare no expense!**


	23. And Into the Fire

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 24:...and Into the Fire**

 **A/N: This is the great, big battle we've all been waiting for! Wow, I can't believe that this is the second to last chapter of this story. I'm going to miss working on it. I want to know which part of the story was your favorite? Please express yourselves in the review section below. Now, without further ado...please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Running out of the time portal, Matt found himself in a very different world. He was standing in the middle of a large grassy plain at sunset. In the background, a massive volcano loomed, pumping dark ash into the atmosphere. Throughout the plains was an amazing variety of wildlife. He saw horses, large llamas, peccaries and even an elephant-like creature, all making these plains their home.

"Where are we?" Alisha asked.

"Early Pleistocene," Gray answered. "2250 B.C. Central Oregon."

"I've always wanted to go to Oregon," Aliana said.

"So...we're really back in time?" Grant asked. "We're actually back in time, this time around!"

"We are," Billy said. "Come on. Those homosaurs will be through that portal at any minute!"

"Look!" Dodgson cried. "There's some shrubbery over there!" Dodgson pointed to a patch of shrubbery about 100 feet from the portal.

With haste, everyone ran toward the shrubbery. Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo raced through the grass at top speed, reaching the shrubbery first. Finally, everyone was in hiding, and just in time, for a moment later, the homosaurians appeared through the portal.

"They've got a great sense of smell," Ellie pointed out. "They'll find us here."

Owen said, "We're downwind, so that should keep them off our trail for now."

"I don't want to take any chances," Dave told the others. "This shrubbery extends from here to that extensive forest over there. We can hide in the forest while we come up with a plan."

* * *

"Harris!" Lord Savas yelled. His voice echoed across the plains. "Where is that blasted man?"

"I wish I knew," Keto said. "What's the plan now, Lord Savas? I don't see them."

Lord Savas knelt to the ground and sniffed. "I have their scent, but it's hard to track it. Another scent is covering up theirs."

"What is that smell? It's like rotten eggs."

"Sulfur. That's why they came here. They knew the sulfur would shield their scent. Smart."

"So what's the plan? Should we wait by the portal? They must return to it."

"No. Harris is no fool. I'd wager he has a remote control that will open another portal at will. We must find him out here."

"How will we know if they are still in this time period?"

"I know Harris. He knows running from us will do no good in the long run. We will _still_ find him. Come, everyone. Let us search these plains until we find Harris."

* * *

"Look!" Gray said, pointing to a rhinoceros-like creature with short legs and a barrel-like body. "I think that's a _Teloceros_."

"A what?" Jess asked.

"It's a kind of semi-aquatic rhino."

"We're really back in time," Alan said to Ellie. "I can't believe it."

"Who knew our first time in the _actual_ past would be like this though," said Ellie. She turned to Dave. "Are we far enough away now?"

"We should be...for now. OK, we can't run from the homosaurians anymore. No matter how many portals we step into, they will have a way of finding us once again. We must vanquish him."

"But how?" Oscar asked. "They've got way more firepower than we do."

Matt put on his thinking cap. "We could...um..." he sighed. "I wish I knew."

"These homosaurians must have some weakness we can exploit," Ian figured. "Is there a substance they can't stand or something?"

While the adults tried to figure out how they could fend of Lord Savas and his army of 30 or so, Gray was looking up at the volcano. He sighed.

"What's wrong, bro?" Zach asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Zach, I just wish the adults could think of something."

"We all do," Luke said. "But they're smart. They'll come up with something."

"Hey, Luke," said Logan as he walked over to him. Luke sighed and turned to his nemesis. Logan continued, "Look uh...I don't know how this is gonna turn out, so I...I wanted to say this now."

"O...K. Shoot."

"I know that we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, and that's mainly because I—we—haven't been that nice to you guys. I wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"What's there to apologize for, Logan?" Katy asked. "They're just–"

Logan gave her a stern look before continuing. "To be honest, I was kind of jealous of you."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Jealous? Of me? How so?"

"You never had to pretend to be someone you're not in order for your friends to like you. It just comes naturally. I kinda wish I had that ability."

Luke frowned. "You don't have to be someone your not to get friends."

"Oh but I do. I...guess I just want people to see that I'm for real."

"Logan." Luke put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "If your friends don't like you the way you _really_ are, then they're not your real friends. The only way to get true friends is to just be yourself."

Tom interjected, "Be the friend _you_ want to have."

"Exactly. You don't have to make yourself into what you think others would find attractive. No matter what your interests are, others share them somewhere. True friends are always going to stand by your side and love you for who you are."

"If it makes a difference," Katy said, " _I_ like you the way you are, Logan."

Logan nodded. "Thanks, Luke. Thanks, Katy." Luke, Tom and Katy hugged Logan.

Brianna sniffled. "Isn't it great when people make up?"

"Yeah," Alaina said. "It is."

Just then, the ground began to shake. The llamas, horses and peccaries of the plains began to panic. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the rumbling.

"What is that?" Jess asked.

"The volcano!" Tom exclaimed.

"No," Sarah Harding said. "Look in the sky!"

Above them, a shining object darted through the sky as it entered earth's atmosphere – a meteor.

"We're doomed!" Katy exclaimed. "We're going to die just like the dinosaurs!"

"No we're not," Matt said. "It's too small to cause a mass extinction event."

The raptors huddled next to Owen as the meteor zipped across the sky over their heads, covering hundreds of feet per second. A moment later, the meteor exploded into smithereens in midair. Aside from the debris that fell to the ground, there was no indication that the meteor was ever there.

"Is everyone OK?" Dave asked.

"What happened?" D-Caf asked. "I thought meteors always hit the ground."

"Not always," Gray explained. "Sometimes they explode before they hit the earth."

Billy noticed that the little lights on the sides of his EMD were not flashing anymore. He tried to turn it on...but to no affect. "What happened to my EMD? It's not turning on."

"Mine either," Owen confirmed.

"Oh no," Katy whispered. "I knew it. We're doomed! We don't have any weapons."

Matt frowned, looking over his own EMD. "That's crazy. Why would these not be working."

"An electromagnetic pulse!" Gray exclaimed.

"A what?" Matt asked.

"An electromagnetic pulse, also called a transient electromagnetic disturbance, is a short burst of electromagnetic energy and they've been known to damage electronic equipment. When the meteor exploded–"

"It must have generated an electromagnetic pulse," Owen finished. "That makes sense."

"Of course," Tom said.

"Great," Claire said, "now we have no weapons."

"This might be a blessing in disguise," Matt said. "You wanna know how? If our EMD's got fried, I'm pretty sure the homosaurians' did too."

Dave's eyes twinkled. "We actually have a chance of defeating those overgrown lizards! We can fight against them!"

"Oh yeah?" Claire asked. "How? We have no weapons."

Alisha snapped a branch off of a tree. "That's why it's good to have a survivalist around. Everyone, I'm going to need tree branches just like this. We're gonna need to make _a lot_ of weapons!"

Dave turned to Alan. "Look, I know you might not like this idea, but hear me out. Do you think your kids are capable of helping us?"

Alan sighed. "Well only one of them is mine. I know Luke's capable, but I don't know about the others–"

"Dr. Grant, we can do this!" Tom argued. "We've survived multiple encounters with a hybrid dinosaur that's as smart as a raptor and bigger than a T. rex, we attacked by _Velociraptors_ , escaped pterosaurs _and_ avoided getting eaten by a mosasaur."

Alan sighed again.

* * *

The sun had disappeared halfway beneath the horizon of the ancient Oregon plains. In the distance, a massive volcano glowed fiery red against an orange-yellow backdrop of late afternoon sky. Lord Savas stared out into the distance as a herd of horses gallivanted across the landscape. The time portal had disappeared, as had the usefulness of their EMD's.

"Any sign of them yet?" Lord Savas asked Keto.

"Negative. Our men have been searching the plains, but we're yet to find them. It's getting dark, should we return?"

"I trust the remote that would allow us to reopen another time portal is still working fine."

"Yes. It's covered in a special plastic that protects it from electromagnetic fields."

"Good. Still, we shall wait here. There are no overly dangerous predators in this time period and we have our spears, swords and other primitive weapons. We shall be safe." Lord Savas looked up as the troop returned from their search, having found no sign of the Harris team. "Where are you, Harris? When we find you, prepare to meet the most gruesome act of vengeance this homosaurian can offer!"

"Long time no see, Savas!"

Lord Savas and the other homosaurians looked up in surprise. They saw a human standing in front of some shrubbery about 30 feet away. Lord Savas' keen night vision was able to identify this human. He stood up and gritted his teeth.

"Harris," Lord Savas said. "I was wondering when you would show up. I was worried you would not show up."

"Are you terrible lizards even capable of worrying?"

"It was very novel for you to approach me by yourself like this, but it was very foolish of you. Any moment now, you Dave could be mercilessly attacked by my men."

"I'm not Dave," Matt said with a snicker.

Dave appeared from out of the foliage. "I'm disappointed in you, Savas. As much as you hate me you couldn't tell me apart from my brother."

Keto gasped. "Matt is dead! Or at least...he was."

"I was trapped back in time for a while," Matt said, "but I'm back. It's so refreshing to see your face of shock, Savas."

Lord Savas snarled. "Well, I'll just make sure one watches the other die. Dave and Matt Harris, you are both under—what's so funny?"

Dave snickered. "You didn't really think we'd just waltz out here with no weapons other than what we have in our hands? Come on out, guys."

Sarah and Ian Malcolm, Billy Yoder, Oscar Morales, D-Caf, Owen, Dodgson, Alan, Ellie and Luke Grant, Claire Dearing, Tom, Zach and Logan. All of them were carrying various wooden weapons – swords, spears and Alisha had a slingshot.

Lord Savas bellowed in laughter. "You were desperate if you had to recruit children."

"I'm 17," Luke said, "and my name's Luke. Use it!"

"And I'm no younger than he is!" Logan added.

"Tough talk, kids. I suppose its time to see if you guys can back it up."

"Oh I assure you," Owen said back, "we will." He whistled.

The tall grass around the homosaurians began to rustle. By the time the homosaurians realized they were in an ambush, Echo leaped from the foliage and killed one of the soldiers. The soldiers shrieked in fear as another solider was snuck up upon by Blue, then another by Charlie, and another by Delta.

"Kill whatever is attacking us!" Lord Savas declared.

Owen whistled and the raptors retreated after killing 10 soldiers in a matter of seconds. Matt shouted, "Launch the gas grenades!"

Gray and Brianna were tasked with launching gas grenades from a quickly-made catapult. The grenades shot into the air and landed among the homosaurians, expelling thick, suffocating gas. The homosaurians were temporarily blinded as they struggled to breathe.

"Now, Katy!" Matt cried.

Somewhere in the shrubbery behind them, Katy, Alaina and Jess prepared to launch a bunch of large rocks and burning sticks toward the homosaurians. "That's our queue!" Jess said.

"We're trying," Katy said, "this rope's not coming loose!"

"Here, let me do it!" said Alaina. "You're right, it is stuck." She snapped the rope and the catapult flung burning sticks and rocks into the air.

The homosaurians attempted to move out of the way, but a few were knocked to the ground by the rocks and the dry grass combusted, creating flames. Matt smiled as the homosaurians got a taste of their own medicine.

"Just as I thought," Alisha said. "They're so accustomed to using technological weapons that they're practically helpless once all that savvy tech goes dark!"

Once the gas dissipated, Dave declared, "Attack!"

Dave's army of 15 charged forward, bearing their weapons. Billy sliced through the homosaurian army, stabbing one with his spear before kicked another to the ground before stabbing it to.

"This is what I call war!" Billy yelled.

"What are you all doing?!" Lord Savas bellowed. "Fi— _cough_ , _cough—_ fight them!"

A homosaurian rushed toward Claire with a sword. But Claire grabbed her own sword and blocked the homosaurian's sword before it reached her. As both were made of wood, neither gave way. "Give up, human," the homosaurian said. "You're a mere woman."

 _That does it!_ Claire jinxed out of the way, causing the homosaurian to swipe at nothing but air. Then as he turned, Claire knocked into the side of his head with her sword and he dropped to the ground in a daze. Claire grabbed her sword and stabbed it right in the chest, where two armor pieces failed to meet. The dinosaur squealed in pain until it lie dead on the ground. Claire took several deep breaths until she realized Owen was watching her, eyes wide.

"What? I saved you from a pterodactyl, remember?"

"All that in heels."

Claire looked down at her feet, realizing that indeed they were still in heels. "Guess I forgot I had these on."

* * *

Dave realized how poorly equipped the homosaurians were at hand-to-hand combat. The last several generations of homosaurians had adapted to the use of advanced technology. Despite being animals, they became every bit as un-animal-like in the way they handled even primitive weapons. Without their weapons, they lost their role as top of the food chain. Killing off these homosaurians was almost child's play without their technological weapons! Matt killed yet another homosaurian with his spear, causing it to drop dead. The raptor squad was killing as if there was no tomorrow, bringing down homosaurian after homosaurian. Soon, there were only 13 or so left, making this a very even fight.

But where was Lord Savas? Dave looked around until he saw Lord Savas running away, across the plains. Grabbing his spear and sword, Dave took off after him. Though homosaurians were faster than humans, Lord Savas' heavy army must wear him down eventually...and it did. Finally, they were a ways from the group Lord Savas started to slow down.

"Stop right there, Savas," Dave ordered. Lord Savas stopped and turned toward Dave.

"Well, well, well," Lord Savas started. "It wasn't enough for you to kill off my men. You must come after me, must you?"

"You know it has to end this way or the other. If you escape, we'll be having this battle all over again, in another time and another place. This fight ends here!"

"You want me to surrender?"

"If you want to go down the easy way. Look at your men down there! They're fighting a lost cause. Homosaurians were meant to be some advanced, intelligent non-human race. Your goal was to create a civilization that lacked the flaws we humans had. But you know what? You're no better than us. Look at you guys – hatred, war, pestilence...everything you aimed to prevent is still happening. Homosaurians are no better than the human race. In fact, I'd argue you're worse. Humanity wore its sins for the world to see. But your race...is nothing but a mask with nothing behind it. You have no more right to judge humans because _you_ think you're perfect."

"Rights, my dear Harris, are an ideological construct."

"For Pete's sake. Don't turn this into a philosophy debate. Besides, look at you now: an intelligent beast, but with no weapons. You might as well give us and let the inevitable occur."

A grin crept upon Lord Savas' face. "You think I have lost my touch with my animal instincts?"

"Quite."

"My men may have, but I assure you, that is not true of all of us."

Lord Savas took his sharp claws and in two powerful swipes, he stripped himself of his armor. He removed his helmet and tossed it to the ground. His lips curled back as he snarled and saliva dripped from his jaws.

"You're bluffing," Dave said.

"AM I?!" Lord Savas shrieked as he charged toward Dave. Dave took his sword and swiped at the beast, only for Savas to dodge out of the way. Then Savas gave another roar as he swiped his tail at Dave, forcing him to fall backward. "Haha! You foolish, human!"

"Dave!" Matt called as he ran toward this new battlefield.

He attacked Savas with his spear, jabbing it near his hip. Savas cried out in pain as he freed himself from the spear and bolted a few yards away. Then he turned and charged toward Matt, but Matt was prepared and he grabbed his sword and slashed it across Savas' face, giving him a distinctive slash-mark across his left eye. The dinosaur roared with pure anger. He growled again at Matt before racing towards him. Matt saw a large rock – he ran towards it, leaped against it and above Savas. Savas reached up to grab at him, but missed when Matt slid his spear into the theropod's side, narrowly missing a crucial weak spot. Matt fell to the ground behind an injured homosaurian. However, Savas recovered first and strode at Matt, knocking away his spear and sword. Matt was defenseless. Mercilessly, Savas grabbed Matt's shoulders with his sharply-clawed hands.

"You humans may win this battle, or even this war," Lord Savas hissed. "But know this...homosaurians or another sapient species will find a way back into existence, and when they do, you humans will get the fate you deserve!"

"It won't happen!" Matt yelled.

With this, Lord Savas slashed his right claws against Matt's face, giving him vicious lashing. Then he opened his mouth to bite Matt's head off...when the sound of a bark-chirp reached his ears. Lord Savas looked up to see Blue and Alisha (who'd had a serious head-start) running towards them. Lord Savas dropped Matt to the ground as Blue picked up speed and attacked him. She ripped into his hide with her teeth and claws, and Savas helplessly flailed about as he was eaten alive by this creature.

"Cabezas arriba!" Alisha screamed as she swung a small, smooth stone from her slingshot.

The stone streaked through the air and struck the homosaurian in the head. With the stone sunk deep in his skull, the homosaurian gave a final cry of defeat as he fell backward onto the ground in a heap of dust. Blue placed one foot on Lord Savas' body and gave a loud scream into the dusk air. Dave picked himself up and he and Alisha ran over to Matt who was still on the ground.

"Matt!" Alisha said. She knelt down beside him. "Are you, alight?" She and Dave helped Matt sit up and he nodded.

"That was amazing, Alisha," Matt said, "You were inc–"

Alisha pulled his face toward hers and she kissed him, their lips touching with passionate love.

* * *

A mere ten homosaurians – including Keto – were standing together surrounded by the humans and four raptors.

"Well," Dave said, "what should we do with these reptiles?"

Echo snapped her jaws. Owen grinned. "I agree."

Keto snarled. "You haven't seen the last of us! You may kill us off now, but homosaurians will make a comeback!"

"Are you guys trained to say similar phrases before your intimate demise?" Matt asked. "Because that's similar to what Savas said before he..."

Matt's voice trailed off as the ground began to tremble in the night. As the seconds went by, the trembling grew stronger and stronger. No more were torches the group's only source of light...

"Look!" Gray shouted. "The volcano!"

True to Gray's words, the volcano in the distance was emitting a red-hot glow as it expelled ash from its top. In the land below this fiery mountain, herds of horses, peccaries, llamas and even a short-faced bear were running away in fear. A moment later, the roof of the volcano exploded as it began to erupt! The earth trembled as tephra was expelled from the volcano, coming down like fiery hail on the land.

"We need to open a portal!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I know!" Matt yelled back. "Gray, how do you work these things?"

"Give it to me!" Gray quickly found the appropriate button and 200 feet away, a time portal opened to the appropriate place and time – back in 2015. "Run!"

As the humans and raptors took off toward the portal, a pyroclastic flow and hot, ashy gas raced from the volcano at speeds of over 400 mph. In a matter of minutes, nearly 13,000 square miles of eastern Oregon would be covered in an ashy tuff that would vaporize everything in its path. Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo needed no encouragement to run away from this threat, and running at 50 mph they quickly made it through the portal. The humans weren't too far behind as ash and fiery rocks – the precursors of the pyroclastic flow – reigned down upon them.

"Ah!" Brianna shouted. "I almost got hit with that rock!"

"Come on," Tom encouraged as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh man!" D-Caf said. "Look behind us!"

"No! _Don't_ look back!" Oscar ordered. "It will only slow you down."

"But you must! They're following us!"

Upon looking back, the others saw that the remaining homosaurians, including Keto, were coming in fast. They all knew the truth: there would not be enough time to prevent the homosaurians from coming through the portal.

"I've got to stop them," Dave offered.

"No! We have to go now!" Owen decalred. "There's not enough time!"

"But what if they get–"

"Let me go," Dodgson said.

Claire bit her lip. "But...but...you'll..."

"Guys...I'm the bad guy here. I stole InGen's technology – well, technically I paid someone to do it – and I approved the creation of the homosaurians in the first place. I need to finish this." After a brief sigh, Matt reluctantly nodded. Before running off, Dodgson said, "Listen, there are armies of homosaurians around the world in 2015 attacking military bases. Call the National Guard or something and tell them that Biosyn is their headquarters and that that's where they need to go to stop the homosaurians from advancing. Without headquarters in operation, the homosaurians in other parts of the world will be easier to capture."

"Will do," Owen said.

With that, Dodgson grabbed his sword and spear and ran toward the incoming homosaurians and he soon became invisible amid the falling ash. The others continued toward the open portal. The ground continued to rumble aggressively as the pyroclastic flow grew closer and closer, destroying everything in its way. Claire tripped and fell to the ground.

"Claire!" said Owen. He knelt down and scooped her up, carrying her toward safety.

"We're not going to make it!" Claire said.

"Yes...we...will!" Owen leaped through the portal and both of them fell onto the laboratory floor of Biosyn. The others cheered, hugging each other and laughing together, glad to be alive.

"You made it, man!" Billy congratulated. He helped both of them to their feet. The scientists – human and homosaurian – in the lab at the moment looked on in confusion.

Claire turned to Owen. "Thank you."

"Well..." Owen said, "I did owe you one, didn't I?"

Claire wrapped her arms around Owen's neck, embracing him as she kissed him on the lips.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray exclaimed as he and Zach came toward and hugged their aunt.

"I love you boys so much," Claire said as she hugged them back.

"That was awesome, Claire!" Zach stated. "Did you see the way you handled that homosaur."

Gray agreed, "I know! I can't wait to tell mom about this!"

"No, please don't tell your mother about that," Claire told them. "Ever."

The portal was closed and the crisis was averted. Billy said, "Well, as glad as I am that we got out of there alive, we've still got a job to do. I came here to make a phone call."

"Phone's over there," Tom said.

Billy picked up the phone and called the US military.

* * *

 **A** **/N: That was probably the most epic chapter I've ever written for this entire series: JurassiQuest and Jurassic World: Apocalypse included! What did you all think? I encourage you to leave your comments in the review section below. By the way, the volcanic eruption is based on a real-life event that occurred in the John Day Formation's Rattlesnake Assemblage in eastern Oregon shortly before the Ice Age. Around that time, a supervolcano erupted, covering 13,000 square miles in volcanic ash that reached nearly 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit! I seriously encourage that all my readers find out more about this eruption, it's epic! But before you do that, please be sure to favorite and follow this story so you know when I'll publish the very last chapter. Spare no expense!**


	24. As the Jurassic World Turns

**Jurassic World: War of the Ages – Chapter 25: As the Jurassic World Turns**

 **A/N: I might start crying. Why? This is the FINAL chapter of Jurassic World: War of the Ages! I'm kind of happy and sad at the same time: sad because I'm going to miss writing it, but happy because that means we can go to a new and exciting story. But you'll have to wait until the end of this chapter to find out what it is! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Alisha watched as Billy talked to the US military over the phone. She frowned, slightly concerned about what might happen next. Matt put his arm around her. "Something's worrying you," he told her.

"Si."

"Care to share?"

"It's just that...once we stop the apocalypse from happening, that will change the future."

"Yes, it will."

"Does that mean...people who are born in the future will...disappear?"

"Well..." Matt bit his lip. He had long known that this was a possibility. However, he also knew that preventing the apocalypse was the most important thing he must do, despite the consequences. "I might disappear from the timeline."

Alisha hugged him. "I don't want you to go."

"There is a chance I might not disappear, but...um...it's hard to say."

A tear rolled down Alisha's face. "Can you kiss me? One last time, just in case?"

Matt smiled as he kissed her on the lips, unsure if this would be his last. They kissed with passion, treasuring what might be their final moment together. After they pulled back, Alan and Ellie Grant approached them, hand in hand.

"In case you and your brother do disappear," Alan said, "we just wanted to let you know that we're grateful for everything you've done for us."

"We _all_ are," Owen added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Matt and Dave said in unison.

Billy hung up the phone. "The deed's done." So the homosaurian and human Biosyn scientists wouldn't hear, he whispered, "The US military will be here in 15 minutes or less. They'll shut down the entire facility, seize all the work done here and everything they've built. Homosaurians won't be able to take over the world this time around."

"Ha!" Claire cheered. "So what now?"

"Um...I'm not–"

"Look at the portal!" Gray exclaimed.

The time portal began to fluctuate as ribbons of glowing energy shot from the orb and flew around the room. A mighty wind shook the room, blowing papers and other lightweight objects around. A bright light enveloped the entire laboratory and in a moment, everything was bathed in white.

* * *

"What's happening?!" Brianna shouted above the howling wind. "I can't see anything!"

"The time line is fixing itself!" Luke shouted back.

Finally, the winds died down and the bright light faded. The group found themselves standing in a dense tropical jungle. There was no lab, no scientists, no homosaurians, and no time portal.

"Where are we?" Matt asked.

"You're still here!" Alisha exclaimed. She hugged him tightly.

Matt grinned. "I am! We're still here, bro!"

"Hallelujah," Dave agreed.

"You guys did it!" Jack Tyson shouted.

The Harris Team turned to see Barry, Gerry Harding, Cheryl Logan, Dr. Laura Sorkin, Anthony, Billy Brennan, Simon Masrani, John Hammond, Dianthus, Tembo, Logan's friends, Henry Wu, Jack Tyson and Will Mcarthy also in the jungle. The two groups met and congratulated each other on the success they shared.

"Dad!" Jess shouted as she ran toward her father for a hug.

"Jess," Gerry said. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see you." He looked up at his other daughter, Sarah. "Thanks for bringing her home."

"No problem," Sarah said with a smile.

"How was that war?" Dave asked Tembo.

"Astounding!" Tembo told him. "We wiped out the entire army of homosaurians that came at us!"

"What?" Matt asked. "How? Our army was much smaller than theirs."

"You should have seen it!" Dr. Henry Wu said. "We were able to get a herd of giant herbivores stampeding toward the army, causing a large number of them to be trampled. We also were able to blow up a section of cliff that we used to corner them. After that, we took them out."

"Nice. I can't wait to hear the whole story later."

"Wait, where are my raptors?" Owen asked. Everyone looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen.

For the next few minutes, everyone tried to figure out where they were and what next course of action they should take. But then, they heard a loud voice in the distance, "Ladies and gentlemen, satisfy your prehistoric appetite for thrills at our Mosasaurus Feeding Show! Please note that this show may be disturbing for small children. The Mosasaurus Feeding Show will begin in a moment."

"No way," Anthony said. "Are we...where I think we are?"

"We can't be," Claire said.

"Wait, am I missing something?" Ellie asked.

Hammond and Masrani exchanged knowing glances. Picking up Dianthus in his arm, Hammond walked toward the source of the sound. Parting the vegetation, he chuckled. "It's true!" he proclaimed. "We're here!"

"Where _is_ here?" Will Mcarthy said.

Hammond turned to Alan and Ellie Grant. "You two – well, all of you – may want to see this."

Everyone walked to the edge of the forest where Hammond was and found themselves on the side of a mountain where the Gondola Lift was located. What Alan saw blew his breath away – below him was the majesty and spectacle of Hammond's dream; to the north was a grassy valley where Mesozoic giants roamed, from the Jurassic long-necked _Apatosaurus_ and plate-backed _Stegosaurus_ to the Cretaceous _Parasaurolophus_ , _Triceratops_ and _Gallimimus_ , where strange sphere-shaped vehicles moved among them in the Gyrosphere Valley; in the northeast lay an aviary, housing the park's flying reptiles, _Dimorphodon_ and _Pteranodon_ ; in the south, tourists teed off into the Jurassic at the world-class golf course; and straight ahead of them was the crowing jewel of the theme park, where tourists jaunted down Main Street for shopping, dining and more; at the moment, a magnificent _Mosasaurus_ leaped halfway out of the water to catch a shark dangling above the lagoon at the feeding show.

"I know this place," Matt said. "This is the same place we saw as ruins in the future...the place the natives called the Island of Tembos."

"John," Ellie breathed, "is this...?"

"Haha!" Hammond took a deep breath. "Dr. Grant, my dearest Dr. Sattler...welcome...to Jurassic World!"

"It's...mind-blowing!" Alisha exclaimed. "So this is _the_ park you built!"

"We must have gone back in time," Oscar concluded, "to before the apocalypse."

Billy Yoder snapped his fingers. "If that's the case...I still need to make a call to the US military so they can stop the apocalypse from starting at Biosyn."

"You, Oscar and D-Caf should go attend to that," Masrani concluded.

"Perfect timing!" Owen said. "Here comes a monorail."

Hammond turned to the Grants, Alisha, the Harris twins, Tembo, Will Mcarthy and Jack Tyson. "How would you like to see the rest of the park?"

"What are we waiting for?" Luke asked.

* * *

Nedry continued typing at his desk in the park's Control Room. He was grinning on the inside, thinking about the $1.5 million he would get from smuggling an embryo from every species of dinosaur off the island. As excited as he was, he had to remain casual. Fortunately, considering he'd been smuggling dinosaur embryos from InGen for quite some time now, he was accustomed to this.

"Whoa!" Ray Arnold said. "What happened?"

Nedry looked up from the computer screen. "What do you mean?"

"I was just..." Arnold looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "The last thing I remember was...I was getting attacked by a raptor in this very room."

Nedry rolled his eyes. "You probably dozed off. You were probably dreaming."

Arnold sighed. "Whatever."

As Arnold got back to typing his own work, John Hammond who was carrying Dianthus, Billy Yoder, Oscar Morales, D-Caf, Claire and Anthony entered the Control Room. While Billy started dialing on a phone on the wall nearby, Anthony took a seat at his desk.

"I never thought I'd see this desk again," Anthony said with a grin.

"Hey, you're all back!" Arnold said. "What happened? Last thing I remember is getting attacked by a _Velociraptor_ and–"

Hammond went over to him. "Ah, Ray. So much happened. Remember all the bad things that happened in the park – the animals escaped, the security systems became buggy – that has not happened."

"The time line was reversed," Oscar explained.

"It was? So...everything's back to normal?" Arnold asked.

Anthony said, "You bet. The park's still open, the I. rex hasn't gotten out and everything's back to normal."

Arnold nodded. "Well that's good news."

Hammond looked over at Nedry. He sat Dianthus down on the floor and walked over to him. As usual, Nedry's desk was strewn with soda cans, candy wrappers and other garbage. There were several other people working in the Control Room at the present time, but Nedry was no doubt the sloppiest.

"Dennis," Hammond said, "our lives are in your hands and you've got butterfingers?"

Nedry chuckled and turned his chair to face Hammond. "I'm totally unappreciated in my time. You can run this whole park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy or cheap? You know anyone who would do everything I do at this park for what I get for this job? Cause if you do I'd love to see 'em try."

Hammond nodded. "You know Nedry, I think we have been under-appreciating you."

Nedry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"This park wouldn't be able to run without you. You're a loyal and trustworthy member of our staff."

Claire smirked. She knew where this was going, but she decided to play along. "Oh yes," she said. "I completely agree with Hammond. That's why we've decided to give you a raise."

"A raise?" Nedry's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"Quite," Hammond continued. "We were thinking...oh, let's say...half a million dollars more than what we pay you now."

"That's terrific."

"I don't think he needs an extra $50,000," Oscar said. "Especially with all the money he's been getting on his own."

Claire shook her head. "You're right, Oscar. How could I forget? Dennis here is already making $1.5 million, why would he need the measly $50,000 we'd give him?"

"How on earth would I be earning $1.5?" Nedry asked sheepishly.

"Oh I don't know," Hammond said. "Maybe–"

"From smuggly my embryos and selling them to Biosynthetic Technologies," Dr. Wu said, entering the room.

Nedry chuckled nervously. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Quit pretending like you don't know," Oscar demanded.

"Smuggling dinosaur embryos," Henry said, "for $1.5? That's inexcusable. And illegal, I might add."

"Hold on, everyone!" Nedry proclaimed. "I can explain everything! I'm innocent!"

"That's what they always say," Oscar said. "Tell that to the judge, Nedry!"

Just then, Hamada and two other ACU members stepped into the Control Room. Hamada said, "Dennis Nedry, you are under arrest."

"Wait! No! I can explain! Wait!"

Hamada and the other ACU members grabbed Nedry's arms and led him out of the Control Room.

Anthony smiled with relief. "Ah! Maybe there _is_ justice in the world after all."

Billy and D-Caf returned from their phone call.

"How did it go?" Claire asked.

"The US military is on the case," Billy said. "They're heading over there as we speak. There won't be any apocalypse today!"

"And I got a call from Dodgson," D-Caf added. "He wanted me to tell you all "hi" and said he could see some of the military helicopters coming right now."

The others cheered. Finally, everything in Jurassic World would resume to normal.

* * *

After arresting Nedry, Hammond took it upon himself to show the Harris brothers, Alisha, Jack Tyson and Will Mcarthy around the park, Alan, Ellie, Luke, Tom, Alaina, Brianna, Billy Brennan and Cheryl would meet up with Hammond for their personal tour later. Right now, Owen was taking them to a large pair of complexes situated a little ways away from the rest of the park. There was about 30 feet of space between each compound and they were attached to each other by a catwalk.

"So _these_ are the raptor paddocks," Owen announced, taking them up a flight of stairs so they could see the animals inside.

"These raptors are absolutely incredible, Alan," Billy said. "You're going to love this."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Raptors. My favorite," she said sarcastically.

First, Owen showed them the enclosure holding the park's untrained raptors. "In this first compound, we have nine dromaeosaurs, or raptors. If you'll look down here, you can see our _Utahraptor_ specimen."

In the enclosure below, the _Utahraptor_ was gnawing on a cow femur. She looked up at the humans suspiciously, cocking her head.

"She's big!" Tom said. "I didn't think raptors got that big."

"Most don't," Alan explained. "Most species were the size of a chicken or a turkey, like _Velociraptor mongoliensis_."

"Interesting," Alaina said. "What's in the next enclosure? Your raptors?"

Owen smiled. "No. These raptors wouldn't let me near them without biting my head off. Here, we keep eight raptors. Take a look."

In the next enclosure, they saw eight _Velociraptors_ in the middle of a feast. They were tearing apart a freshly-killed cow, effortlessly eating mouthfuls of red flesh. One raptor shrieked at the others, demanding her fair share. She was larger and more aggressive than the other raptors.

"That's the Big One," Owen explained. "When she looks at you you can see she's working things out. We used to have feeders come by and feed them, but Big One would have the other raptors attack them when they came. She's a very intelligent creature."

Big One looked up from her meal and snarled at her observers.

Alan grimaced. "I don't think she likes me."

Owen shrugged. "Well, she looks at what she wants. Usually what she wants to eat."

"I believe it."

"And if you'll follow me this way, I'll show you where _my_ girls stay." Owen led the group across the catwalk and into the other compound where Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo resided. Delta was taking a nap in the shade of a palm tree, while Echo, Blue and Charlie were playing tug-of-war with an old cow bone. Upon seeing Owen, Blue released her grip and ran toward the edge of the enclosure wall. The other raptors followed suite, repeatedly leaping up at Owen, snapping their jaws. "I guess they're hungry already. You guys want to watch?"

"Are you feeding them a cow like you did before?" Cheryl asked. "I don't think I can stomach watching _that_ again."

"Not this time of day. I usually just feed them rats."

Owen grabbed a bucket of dead rats from one of the raptor keepers also in the compound. Then standing where the raptors could see him he grabbed his clicker and pressed the button a few times. The raptors stopped jumping at the wall and stared at Owen with eagerness.

"OK! Eyes on me!" Owen commanded. "Eyes on me!" Blue, Delta and Echo obeyed, but Charlie gave a menacing hiss – she wanted her rat now. "Hey! Charlie! Quit it!" When Owen clicked the clicker again, Charlie reluctantly obeyed. "And...we're moving! Eyes on me!" As Owen moved to the right, the raptors tracked his movements below him.

"That guy is awesome!" Brianna whispered.

As Owen continued to hold the raptor's gaze, Simon Masrani and another familiar man walked onto the scene. Alan gasped.

"Look who I found," Simon Masrani said.

"Baselton!" said Alan.

"Dr. Grant," Baselton said.

"I thought you..." Billy started, "didn't you...die?"

Baselton shrugged. "I guess I'm back since time switched back to the way things were."

"Good to see you man," Billy said with a smile. Alan winced, confused by Baselton's non-antagonistic behavior towards them. "Oh, Alan. I forgot to tell you. Baselton and I...we put our differences aside."

Alan nodded. "I see."

"Dr. Grant," Baselton said. "I'd like to apologize to you for my behavior too, now that I have the chance to do so."

A grin appeared on Alan's face and the two men shook hands.

"Hey guys," Alaina called, drawing their attention back to Owen and his raptor training. "You're gonna miss this!"

"Hold!" Owen said. The raptors remained still, watching Owen and waiting for their reward. "Keep holding!" Owen then grabbed a dead rat from the bucket and held it up for the raptors to see. "See? Here's what you get!" Owen threw the first rat to Charlie, who leaped up and caught it in her jaws. Then he threw one to Delta, Echo and finally Blue. "Alright, hold! And...release!" At that moment, the raptors darted away. The others congratulated Owen on another successful training session.

"Owen!"

Owen sighed, knowing who was calling his name. He turned to see Vic Hoskins coming towards him.

"Owen! That's what I call progress, man!" Hoskins said. "You've got them eating out of your palm!"

"He's definitely the best raptor training around these parts," Alan said.

"He's the _only_ raptor trainer in the world," Hoskins corrected him. "Owen, I think it's time we take things to the next level! A field test!"

Owen shook his head. "Hoskins...I've said this before and I'll say it again: these are wild animals. You don't want them in the field."

"But, Owen, they're–"

"Listen. I've seen what these animals can do 'in the field'. Trust me. I know what they're capable of. But it's too dangerous. Raptors are still wild and unpredictable animals."

Hoskins shook his head. "I don't believe this." Turning to Masrani, he added, "We're both men of progress, Masrani. Are you really gonna just let these animals not be put to good use."

"Hoskins," Masrani began, " _Velociraptors_ would not reduce casualties on the battlefield like you think they will. In fact, I suspect quite the opposite will occur. So let me be as clear as I can: no _Velociraptors_ are going to be let loose on this island."

Hoskins placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "You're all making a big mistake." With that, Hoskins descended down the staircase and left the compound.

"Crisis averted," Masrani stated.

"My raptors were great when they helped us take on the homosaurians in our time-travels," said Owen, "but they have no place on the military field."

* * *

After Hammond proudly showed his guests around the park, everyone met up on Main Street for an impromptu great nighttime festival complete with outdoor music, refreshments, dancing and fireworks for all the park's tourists to enjoy.

"Mr. Masrani," Claire said, "are you sure it's a good idea to leave the music to a bunch of teenagers?"

"Hey!" Logan shouted from the music booth. "We're not _just_ teenagers."

"Yeah!" John agreed. "We've battled raptors!"

"And we've survived numerous dinosaur encounters," Matt (Logan's friend) added.

Masrani smiled. "I'm sure they'll do fine. You know, you look tense, Claire. You should take the night off. Get your dance shoes on and have some fun."

Claire sighed and walked over to the music booth where Logan, Katy, Matt, John, Chloe and Logan's other friends were getting tonight's music ready. "Are you sure you kids know what you're doing. This is expensive equipment."

"Relax," Katy said. "We've got this. Chloe can you plug this in?"

"I'm on it," said Chloe. "Say, what song should we play first?"

"Hm...do you have the _Descendants_ soundtrack?"

"Yeah. I brought it."

"OK, play _Set It Off_."

Logan winced. "Can we do that?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't let it play the rest of the songs on the soundtrack." She giggled. "I can imagine the looks on everyone's face if _Evil Like Me_ starts playing."

A moment later, the music started to play. Attendees of Jurassic World's First Dance Night was officially underway. Hammond, Masrani, Owen and Claire watched the party from the sidelines.

"So far, it seems this party is a success," Owen stated. "It's great to see everyone having fun instead of running for their lives for a change."

"Yes, it is," Claire said. "I'm not sure how much more running I could do."

"I wonder where Billy, Oscar and D-Caf are," Hammond inquired.

"They're at the buffet," Owen told him. "As are Billy Brennan, Cheryl and Dave Harris."

"Aunt Claire," Gray asked. "Can Zach and I go look at the pachycephalosaurs again before they close that area up for the night?"

Claire sighed. "I suppose. Just don't get lost."

"After everything we've been through," Zach said, "getting lost is the last thing on my bucket list of things to—whoa, Gray! Slow down! Wait for me!"

Hammond laughed. "Ah, kids these days."

"They grow up so fast," Claire said.

Luke, Alaina, Brianna, Tom were at the buffet, grabbing food to their heart's content.

"Mm mm!" Luke exclaimed as he sunk a strawberry into his mouth. "Man! I haven't eaten a strawberry in years!"

Instead of getting food, Brianna was cuddling Dianthus in her arms. The little pachyderm trumpeted happily. "There weren't any where you were stuck in the future?" she asked.

"Nope. Not one. Literally all the native fruit growing on Isla Nublar has an acquired taste, or so I'm told."

"Hey," Tom stated, "at least you didn't have to live off of vending machine food for three weeks in a row! I got so tired of eating potato chips and candy bars I might never eat them again."

Alaina ate her last bite of pizza as she watched Ian and Sarah dancing with Kelly in some sort of three-person dance. She smiled. "What do you guys say we get on the dance floor?"

"I certainly feel like dancing," Brianna agreed. "I'll just go give Dianthus back to Mr. Hammond." Before going though, she turned to Tom. "Do I have you dance?"

Tom grinned. "You bet."

"Cool. See ya in a moment."

As Alaina was about to follow Tom onto the dance floor, Luke grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.

"Um...Alaina," he stuttered. "I...I was wondering. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Alaina tried her best to hide her smile, but failed miserably. "As your friend...or as your girlfriend?"

"Um..." Luke grinned. "The latter?"

"Oh you!" She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Sure! But first, won't you escort me to the dance floor?"

"My pleasure."

* * *

Alan and Ellie met up with Hammond, Masrani, Owen, Claire, Alisha and Matt Harris as they left the dance floor.

"Phew!" Ellie exclaimed. "Dancing really makes me thirsty."

"No kidding," Alan agreed.

"Speaking of dancing," Matt said, "you want to join in the festivities, Alisha?"

"I would love to, Matt," Alisha told him. "Let us baile."

With that, Matt and Alisha strolled arm-in-arm toward the part of Main Street dedicated to dancing. Owen wrapped his arm in Claire's.

"Wait, I don't dance," Claire said.

"Me neither," said Owen. "I guess get some new learning experiences together."

Claire smirked and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You may dance with me, Owen Grady."

"Right answer."

Ellie smiled as they followed in Matt and Alisha's footsteps. "They sure make a great couple."

"Ha," Hammond scoffed, "you wouldn't known that from their first date. But that's another story." He scooped up little Dianthus in his arm. "Isn't that right, Dianthus?"

All of a sudden, across the Isla Nublar Lagoon, brightly-colored fiery objects zipped upward. A second later, a brilliant display of fireworks decorated the nighttime sky. Fireworks of all colors – red, yellow, orange, purple and blue – created a great show of lights for observers below. Masrani grinned to himself.

"Yes," he said, "the fireworks were a good touch."

"Haha," Hammond laughed. "Spared no expense."

"Mr. Hammond! Mr. Masrani!" Henry Wu said as he and Dr. Sorkin approached the four of them (five if you were to include Dianthus). "We did it!"

"You did what?" Ellie asked.

"The Time-Transportation Device is officially up and running again," Dr. Sorkin proudly announced. "And this time, without that idiot Nedry to mess up the system, everything is running just as it should."

"So you know for a fact that if actually works?" Hammond asked. "Does it actually go back in time?"

Henry and Dr. Sorkin exchanged knowing glances before Dr. Sorkin presented the others with a small, shelled creature that fit in the palm of her hands which were currently also carrying a handful of water; Alan recognized it instantly as...

"An ammonite," Alan breathed.

A little bit of water was flushed out of the creature's shell as its tentacles wiggled about – it was still alive!

"This little guy washed in from the portal just now," Dr. Sorkin explained, "in addition to a good bit of water. Anthony's cleaning it up now."

Dr. Wu smiled. "So, Alan and Ellie, we wanted to ask you if – after you have adequate time to recover of course – would be interested in heading another expedition through the time portal, this time to the actual ancient past."

Alan and Ellie looked at each other, then at Hammond and Masrani.

Hammond said, "We would be honored to have you both on our team again."

Ellie squeezed Alan's hand and nodded eagerly. Then, saying no words, Alan stuck his hand out in front of Hammond. Hammond grabbed it firmly and gave it a good shake.

* * *

 **A** **/N: Well, that's the end, not only of Jurassic World: War of the Ages, but of the entire Jurassic World trilogy I've been working on! Can you believe it?! I've been working on this trilogy since before Jurassic World even came out, so that was more than two years ago! It seems like yesterday I sat down in front of the computer to start writing the first chapter of JurassiQuest. I'm really going to miss this trilogy. I had a lot of fun working on it. How did you all like it? What were your favorite parts? Favorite characters? Favorite dinosaurs? I want to know! Thanks to everyone who's tagged along for the entire story.**

 **So what's next for me? Well, I'd never get tired of Jurassic Park/World, but I'd like to do something a little bit different. I've shown a lot of interest in a wide range of Disney movies lately, so I decided to do a fanfiction story that includes several of them. Yep, you've guessed it! I'm doing a mega-Dinsey crossover fanfiction story! This one's called "Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse", and I've already published the very first chapter! So if that's something you're interested in reading, you should start doing that! Thanks again to everyone who's finished "Jurassic World: War of the Ages" and congratulations if you've read the entire trilogy. And most important of all, as always...spare no expense!  
**


End file.
